


L'Angelo

by Lilith888



Series: Gli Elementi [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Supernatural Elements, Urban Fantasy
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 35,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith888/pseuds/Lilith888
Summary: Il primo di tre romanzi brevi, in cui la protagonista indiscussa è la magia che prende il nome di Lilith. In questo primo capitolo la sua rinascita è vista dal punto di vista di Paolo: catapultato in questo mondo riuscirà a entrare a farne parte?
Series: Gli Elementi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937143
Kudos: 3





	1. Lucifero

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713612) by [Lilith888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith888/pseuds/Lilith888)



> Come è stato per Lilith, la mia Lilith, vedere Lucifero cadere dal Paradiso terrestre?  
> Ecco i versi con cui lei accompagna il suo tormento.  
> Il racconto inizia col prossimo capitolo.

_**Lucifero** _

Ti ho visto volare in alto,  
puntare al sole e stracciare le nubi,  
sfuggire al Mondo e osservarlo,  
con stupore negli occhi lucidi.

Ti ho osservato mentre cadevi  
e ti ancoravi alla terra per stringerla,  
facendola sgranare tra le tue dita,  
fino a farne tuo l'odore.

Seppur incatenato al passato eterno,  
tanto che il tuo sguardo ancora riluce  
di fiamme nere e sangue angelico,  
vivi ora in membra umane.

Potrei sfiorar le piume immortali  
delle tue ali con pelle di mortal anima,  
posso dare alla luce che si infrange  
su esse il nome di colori terreni.

Nere, rosse, bronzee, screziate  
dalla morte, dal sangue e dal tempo.  
Ma con esse ti fai scudo da me, Lilith,  
che per prima ti donai ciò che ero.

Mostrami il tuo volto, l'onice  
profonda che richiama l'ambra dorata  
di queste mie iridi sconosciute che sole  
svelano il demone che è già tuo.

Le umane passioni si incendiano  
al tuo passaggio, la mia stessa natura  
che ne è madre si inchina all'ombra  
del tuo sguardo divino.

Dimmi chi sei, chi sarai per me?  
Un'ancora o lo slancio verso il mondo?  
La mia Luce, il cielo stesso a cui tendo,  
o qualcuno che lo brucia con me?


	2. Noi siamo lampo e tuono

Posò un piede sullo stretto davanzale della finestra, come ogni notte da ormai un paio di mesi, e ogni notte ricordava ancora la sensazione che aveva provato la prima volta, o forse semplicemente la riviveva. Ancor prima di vederlo aveva sentito il suo profumo, quello naturale della pelle, che rimaneva qualche secondo intrappolato nella cornice buia della finestra, fino a che un soffio di aria notturna lo portava via con sé. Quella notte era leggermente diverso, come addolcito dall'imminente arrivo della prima pioggia dopo mesi. Si perse in quel profumo, gli occhi chiusi e la mano sinistra stretta alla cornice sopra la sua testa, senza sapere se fosse così contratta per non lasciarla cadere fuori da quella stanza, o dentro. La sua mente vagava attendendo il momento in cui avrebbe aperto gli occhi, pregustandolo ma non per questo anticipandolo in alcun modo. Era un rito ormai. Mentre si chiedeva come mai il ragazzo non avesse chiuso la finestra visto l'imminente temporale, si concentrò un'ultima volta sull'olfatto e poi pian piano, come se voltasse lentamente la pagina di un libro a lei prezioso, si concentrò sull'udito. Il tuono in lontananza sembrava volerla distrarre dal suo piacere, dalla parte che preferiva di quelle visite, ma il respiro regolare di Paolo le arrivò nitido e inconfondibile. E poi si concentrò ancora un poco, quel tanto che bastava per far giungere quel lento ritmare fino a sé. Ed eccolo, un battito lento e regolare, perfetto nella sua umanità, il suo, unico. Se avesse voluto avrebbe potuto sentire il sangue che veniva pompato caldo e viscoso a ognuno di quei battiti. A volte adorava perdersi a seguire il percorso di un singolo flusso dal cuore fino alla punta delle dita che aveva l'impressione diventassero più rosee sotto il suo sguardo. Ma la luce di un lampo le illuminò l'interno degli occhi abbastanza da farle perdere la concentrazione, così attese il tuono e il suo risuonare nella propria cassa toracica poi aprì gli occhi. Paolo era ancora steso tra le lenzuola, ma il suo respiro era irregolare, il battito accelerato e gli occhi erano aperti e fissi su di lei.

Per un attimo rimasero immobili, l’uno a scrutar negli occhi dell’altra come a cercarne il pensiero, lei sull’attenti, pronta a reagire a ogni mossa come un predatore, lui ancora stordito dal sonno, incapace di accettare del tutto la scena che gli si mostrava agli occhi. Ancora disteso sul letto con le lenzuola tiepide che gli coprivano l’addome sentiva l’aria carica di pioggia che filtrava tra i capelli della figura incorniciata dalla finestra, gli solleticava piacevolmente le spalle nude e portava un odore dolce, fruttato, leggermente metallico, quasi elettrico. La donna che sembrava in procinto di entrare nella sua stanza aveva lunghi capelli mossi, le spalle lasciate scoperte da una canottiera scura che rifletteva la poca luce che la notte non aveva ancora assorbito e un paio di pantaloni lunghi, anch’essi scuri, forse neri. Ritornò lentamente sul viso per cercare di distinguerne i tratti, ma gli era impossibile, avrebbe voluto accendere una luce, ma qualcosa gli suggeriva di restare fermo, come davanti a un pericolo, ma ogni secondo che passava il suo respiro si smorzava e l’immobilità diventava una crudele prigionia. La donna sembrava non aver mosso un muscolo e mentre i suoi polmoni reclamavano aria, lei non sembrava nemmeno respirare. A Paolo sembrò quasi di poter distinguere il contorno dei suoi occhi man mano che l’oscurità gli diventava più familiare e poi un lampo le illuminò il viso. Fu un attimo, ma abbastanza, lui si alzò a sedere con uno scatto che fece scivolare le coperte sulle sue gambe, la paura aveva lasciato il suo corpo mentre una domanda perplessa nasceva sulle sue labbra.

“Cosa...?”

Lei scese velocemente dalla finestra o almeno Paolo pensò lo avesse fatto quando se la ritrovò addosso, le mani di lei appoggiate ai lati del suo corpo così come le ginocchia e mentre il corpo di lei fasciato in quella che sembrava pelle era distante dal suo, il viso era vicino, abbastanza perché lui potesse riconoscere ognuno di quei lineamenti tanto familiari. Ma prima che potesse dire un’altra parola una mano di lei si pose con forza sulla sua bocca a zittirlo. Lo guardò intensamente e dopo qualche secondo, lentamente, spostò la mano fino a lasciare solo un dito a premere sulle sue labbra così da poterle guardare prima di riportare lo sguardo sugli occhi del ragazzo. Leggeva in lui tante cose, tanti pensieri vorticanti, che le venne da sorridere e quando lui vide le labbra di lei inarcarsi in quello che sembrava un ghigno, la confusione e la perplessità riempirono il suo sguardo. Poi lei parlò, soffiando le parole così piano che lui leggermente si protese per non perderle.

“Non dire il mio nome, quello con cui mi chiami ogni giorno. Non sussurrarlo alla Notte, o cose ben peggiori di me varcheranno la tua soglia”.

L’istante successivo la pressione sulle sue labbra era sparita e anche lei, solo il suo profumo era rimasto ad aleggiare vicino al suo corpo.

“Chiudi la finestra, il temporale è ormai vicino. Non tornerò se non mi chiamerai”.

Lui alzò gli occhi, lei era di nuovo sulla finestra, pronta a balzar fuori, nemmeno il viso rivolto a lui mentre gli aveva parlato.

“Come ti chiamerò se non posso dire il tuo nome?”.

Voleva essere sarcastico, pungente, del resto la tensione cominciava a innervosirlo e la mente stava tornando lucida, abbastanza da superare l’assurdità per attingere al sarcasmo, ma la risposta arrivò subito:

“Lilith, è un nome perfetto per correre tra le ombre”.

E lei non c’era più. Lui si alzò per guardare oltre la finestra, sul prato sotto di essa, ma nulla si muoveva. Guardò il cielo e le nubi temporalesche così vicine e con un sospiro chiuse la finestra, tornò nel suo letto e mentre guardava le ombre proiettate sul soffitto respirò profondamente e per la prima volta pronunciò quel nome:

“Lilith”

La prima di molte volte.


	3. Ombre della notte

Quella mattina Paolo si svegliò tardi, non doveva andare in università e aveva la casa libera così scese in cucina con addosso solo il paio di pantaloncini che usava per dormire. Accese la macchinetta del caffè e appoggiato al tavolo con un biscotto in mano si girò a guardare fuori dalla porta vetro che dava sul retro di casa sua. Aprì la porta e un tiepido calore lo accolse, l’aria di settembre era frizzante dopo i temporali della settimana prima, ma il sole era caldo ed era piacevole sulla pelle nuda delle spalle. Chiuse gli occhi e la mente vagò mentre inspirava a pieni polmoni. Un’immagine che ormai cercava di scacciare da una settimana tornò prepotentemente alla sua mente, una figura incorniciata dalla sua finestra coi capelli mossi da fredde folate di vento cariche di pioggia e gli occhi illuminati dai lampi ancora distanti. Si riscosse scrollando il capo come ogni volta che quella scena riaffiorava nei suoi pensieri. Pensò che continuando così si sarebbe fatto venire un gran mal di testa senza riuscire comunque a dimenticarla. 

Dopo aver bevuto il caffè ed essersi fatto una doccia tornò in camera. Camminò avanti e indietro gocciolando qua e là mentre cercava qualcosa da mettersi quando quasi inciampò nel groviglio di lenzuola che si era formato ai piedi del letto. Si appoggiò con le mani alla scrivania prima di prendere una facciata e dopo un paio di tentativi falliti riuscì a sbrogliare il nodo che si era formato intorno alla sua caviglia. Si spostò e si accucciò per tirare su le lenzuola prima di farsi davvero male, ma nel farlo un foglietto volò in mezzo alla stanza, lo riconobbe subito e per qualche secondo rimase immobile a fissare quel pezzo di carta con la sua scrittura disordinata incisa sopra. Poteva lasciarlo lì e dimenticarsene o prenderlo e buttarlo via una volta per tutte. Ma era inutile. Avevo scritto su quel foglietto per non dimenticarsi quel nome tanto particolare, ma subito dopo si era sentito uno stupido per aver anche solo pensato di potersene dimenticare. E si era anche illuso di riuscirci. Prese il pezzetto di carta e per la prima volta in una settimana lo lesse. 

“Lilith”. 

Si aspettava che lei sbucasse dalla finestra o che comparisse direttamente nella stanza, nella sua mente balenò un’immagine che comprendeva lampi e tuoni, ma il cielo era sereno e la finestra aperta era del tutto vuota. Si diede dello stupido, del resto non poteva sentirlo e se anche avesse potuto gli sarebbe occorso del tempo per arrivare fino a casa sua, o almeno così credeva. Aspettò qualche minuto seduto sul letto a guardare la finestra, poi si alzò e guardò giù nel prato. Quando si rese conto si essere ancora mezzo nudo con solo un asciugamano in vita andò a vestirsi e tornò il più velocemente possibile in camera. Dopo mezz’ora passata a spostare lo sguardo dalla finestra allo schermo del cellulare si diede dell’idiota. Probabilmente si era immaginato davvero tutto. E lasciò cadere il bigliettino nella spazzatura. 

La giornata passò lentamente tra lo studio e il tempo perso cercando inutilmente di concentrarsi. Arrivò alla sera che aveva rinunciato a far qualsiasi cosa che fosse minimamente utile e da ormai un’ora girava su internet saltando da un sito all’altro. Quando si ritrovò con la pagina di ricerca bianca di Google che lo guardava insistentemente fece per spegnere il computer, ma un’idea gli passò nella mente. 

“Che diavolo di nome sarebbe Lilith?” Lo disse ad alta voce dandosi dello stupido per non aver pensato prima di cercare quel nome su internet invece di perdere tempo tutto il pomeriggio cercando di toglierselo dalla mente. Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, ma comparvero molte pagine tra cui molte di blog in cui il nome Lilith era seguito da cose riguardanti la Luna e l’Oscurità, cliccò sul link di Wikipedia e si trovò davanti il quadro di una donna nuda stretta tra le spire di un serpente, la donna appoggiava il mento sulla testa del serpente come su quella di un amante e i lunghi capelli biondo arancio accarezzavano la pelle sua e del serpente creando un sipario luminoso davanti a uno sfondo scuro. La didascalia attribuiva l’opera a un preraffaellita, John Collier, che forse aveva già sentito a scuola. Cominciò a leggere le varie informazioni e rimase sconcertato. Lilith era, secondo varie tradizioni e filoni di pensiero, un demone o la prima donna e veniva associata alla tempesta, alla malattia e alla morte. Più leggeva e peggiori erano le informazioni, a quanto pareva la cosa migliore che si potesse dire di quel nome era che negli ultimi secoli aveva rappresentato l’emancipazione femminile. Lesse saltando paragrafi che riportavano le varie credenze e arrivò fino ai riferimenti che si trovavano nei vari libri e film. La lista era molto lunga e non tutto gli era sconosciuto, ma non ricordava di aver mai sentito quel nome prima di allora. 

“Vedo che hai cercato il mio nome su internet, sono molto onorata, soprattutto dopo una settimana di silenzio”. 

Per poco Paolo non cadde dalla sedia al sentire quella voce. Lei era lì, dietro di lui con la testa vicina alla sua che guardava lo schermo. Al suo sobbalzo la ragazza si allontanò e si sedette sul suo letto, si puntellò sulle braccia lasciate nude dalla camicetta nera che portava e accavallò le gambe. Sul volto aveva un ghigno divertito e in quel momento il ragazzo pensò che forse il nome che si era scelta non era poi molto inappropriato. Magari non sembrava demoniaca ma nemmeno molto angelica. 

“Da quanto sei qui?”. 

“Da quando hai chiamato il mio nome”. 

“Stamattina? E allora perché non ti sei fatta vedere? A che gioco stai giocando?”. 

“A dire il vero da stasera. Hai presente: “che diavolo di nome sarebbe Lilith?”? Ho aspettato che finissi la tua ricerca, mi sembravi molto interessato”. 

“Mi hai sentito stasera e non stamattina?”. 

“Lilith è un nome perfetto per correre tra le ombre, non funziona altrettanto bene con la luce. Se vuoi chiamarmi di giorno dovrai usare il buon vecchio metodo dei cellulari”. 

“Buono a sapersi”. 

“Allora, intendi richiamarmi?”. 

“Avrei delle domande da farti, ma visto che sei qui potrei fartele ora”. 

“Ora devo andare via”. 

Paolo abbassò lo sguardo sentendo la delusione prendere il posto della confusione sul suo viso. Non si accorse che lei si era alzata dal letto fino a quando non sentì il suo fiato sfiorargli una guancia. 

“Ci vediamo domani pomeriggio alle quattro fuori da casa tua”. 

E prima che lui potesse rispondere lei se ne era andata. 


	4. Io non ho paura

Era un idiota. Nell’ultima mezz’ora era arrivato a questa verità che poteva considerare assoluta, visto il suo stato mentale e fisico. Non aveva dormito tutta la notte e una volta sveglio aveva vegetato sul letto rigirandosi tra le lenzuola con un nodo allo stomaco. Ora che aveva deciso di non far finta che tutto ciò che era successo fosse un sogno, aveva paura. Domande come -Che tipo di creatura può saltare fino alla finestra del secondo piano e poi di nuovo giù senza farsi male? Avrà saltato o volato? Telecinesi? - -Perché ha scelto il nome di un demone? - -Perché era sulla mia finestra l’altra notte? - -Con chi ho a che fare? -. Paolo era tormentato da queste domande e nella sua mente rivedeva le scene di cui quella che aveva creduto essere una normale ragazza della sua età era la protagonista. La conosceva da sempre, non erano mai stati amici, ma si frequentavano, avevano amici in comune e lui non aveva mai notato nulla di anormale in lei. Ora si chiedeva quanto fosse stato cieco e cosa non avesse visto, perché, per quello che ne sapeva, lei poteva essere un mostro crudele che stava solo giocando con lui prima di mangiarselo.

L’ora dell’incontro arrivò troppo velocemente, si stava ancora infilando la camicia quando la campana della chiesa vicino a casa sua cominciò a battere i suoi quattro rintocchi. Guardò giù dalla finestra temendo di vedere la ragazza appostata sotto il limone che cresceva nel prato lì sotto, o sopra l’albero, ma di lei non c’era traccia. Corse al piano terra allacciandosi i bottoni e cercando di ricordare dove  avesse lasciato le scarpe che aveva deciso di mettere. Si ritrovò sotto la propria finestra con un leggero fiatone dovuto perlopiù all’ansia, ma si rilassò nel notare che era ancora da solo.

“Sei in ritardo”. La voce veniva da dietro di lui, sentì la pelle dietro il collo gelarsi e per un momento pensò che fosse colpa di lei, che gli stesse sussurrando sul collo e un campanello di allarme gli risuonò nella mente, un urlo che arrivava fin da dentro il suo stomaco -Troppo vicina-. Ma quando si girò di scatto lei era appoggiata al fianco della casa, qualche metro più in là, un sorriso divertito dipinto sul viso incorniciato dai lunghi capelli castani. La ragazza si staccò dal muro facendo leva sul piede che vi era appoggiato e fece un paio di passi verso di lui, le mani a malapena infilate nelle tasche dei jeans strettissimi e completamente neri. A quell’incedere sicuro, accompagnato da quel sorrisetto, Paolo fece un passo indietro. Lei si bloccò, alzando un sopracciglio, come sorpresa da quella reazione e restò ferma a guardarlo.

“Hai intenzione di scappare se mi avvicino?”.

Paolo rimase un attimo indeciso su cosa fare: scappare, restare immobile, magari rispondere. “No, direi di no”.

“Bene, allora andiamo”. Si avvicinò lentamente a lui, alzò un attimo lo sguardo quando ormai erano a pochi centimetri di distanza per guardarlo un attimo negli occhi e poi lo superò, senza aspettare che lui la seguisse. Dopo qualche metro giù per la stradina che portava all’unica piccola piazza del paese, Paolo la raggiunse e con le mani in tasca le si affiancò.

“Dove stiamo andando?” le chiese quando il silenzio cominciava a pesargli troppo.

“A fare due passi, da nessuna parte in particolare, sempre che per te vada bene” disse quelle ultime parole girandosi verso di lui, il sorrisetto sempre stampato sul volto a sottolineare il tono ironico e secondo il ragazzo anche derisorio.

Arrivarono fin nella piazzetta che altro non era che il sagrato della Chiesa e si appoggiarono al muretto che ne delimitava l’area. 

“Ho sempre adorato questo posto, ha una bellezza che va oltre la perfezione”. Nel dirlo la ragazza si era lasciata sfuggire un sospiro e Paolo notò che aveva lo sguardo incatenato al panorama. Vivevano entrambi nella stessa città della costa ligure, che abbracciava un piccolo golfo, ma lui viveva su una delle colline che ne facevano parte e la vista dei monti che scendevano dolcemente e dell’orizzonte che si perdeva tra cielo e mare era spettacolare. L’acqua aveva ancora il tipico colore estivo, un azzurro intenso che brillava illuminato dai raggi del sole e quasi si confondeva con la sfumatura più lieve che era il cielo settembrino. Restarono così ancora per un po’, Paolo aspettava che lei dicesse qualcosa, qualunque cosa, ma sembrava totalmente assorbita da ciò che le si stagliava davanti. Lui si girò dando la schiena al mare e si sedette sul muretto, prese un profondo respiro e si fece coraggio.

“Allora, perché siamo qui?”.

“Volevi farmi delle domande ieri sera, immagino che tu non abbia trovato tutte le risposte su internet”.

“Più che altro ho trovato dei deliri sui demoni e sulla stregoneria”.

“Deliri…  Quindi? Avanti, spara”.

Il ragazzo non sapeva da dove poteva cominciare senza rischiare che lei si arrabbiasse o peggio, del resto per quanto umana sembrasse era ormai sicuro che non lo fosse del tutto. Così scelse una domanda che gli sembrava innocua.

“Come mai era in camera mia la settimana scorsa?”.

“Ti guardavo dormire”.

“Ok. Cioè non proprio. Perché diavolo mi guardavi dormire?”.

“Ti stavo controllando”.

“Controllando? E perché mai?”.

“Perché potresti essere in pericolo”.

Paolo cominciava  a innervosirsi, erano lì perché lei rispondesse alle sue domande, ma non sembrava davvero disposta a farlo, anzi si sentiva vagamente preso in giro. Certo, lei rispondeva, ma non gli stava dicendo quasi nulla se non assurdità e non lo stava di certo aiutando a capire cosa stesse accadendo alla normalità della sua vita. Scese con un salto dal muretto e si girò a fronteggiarla, lei a quel gesto ruotò lentamente la testa e lo guardò con una calma che lo fece andare ancora più su di giri fino a che sbottò.

“Ma si può sapere di che stai parlando? In pericolo io? E chi o cosa dovrebbe mettermi in pericolo e perché? La cosa più pericolosa ora come ora sei tu, sempre che non sia un pessimo scherzo davvero ben organizzato. E poi questa storia del nome, come devo chiamarti?  É giorno quindi va bene il tuo di nome? Sofia va bene? O meglio che usi  sempre Lilith, o il nome di qualche altro essere. E soprattutto, si può sapere che cosa sei?”. Per un attimo si sentì meglio, ma quando vide gli occhi di lei diventare gelidi e fissarsi su di lui si pentì e provò a mettere le mani avanti e a rimediare in qualche modo, ma lei lo zittì con un tono che non lasciava spazio a domande o repliche.

“Qualcosa ti si è avvicinato, qualcosa con cui non vorresti avere nulla a che fare, ma fino a che io ti starò intorno si terrà alla larga. Ma non c’è più bisogno che tu mi veda o mi chiami in alcun modo, se vuoi posso semplicemente proteggerti da lontano o smettere del tutto di farlo, del resto dubito che tu abbia qualche utilità per loro. Riprendi pure a vivere la tua vita come hai sempre fatto, come se io non esistessi”. Stava per andarsene quando cambiò idea, si riavvicinò a lui e con un ghigno che aveva poco di umano aggiunse “Ma se proprio dovrai chiamarmi, ricordati che solo un  essere delle tenebre può rispondere al proprio nome nell a notte . Tu hai chiamato Lilith e io ho risposto”.


	5. Forse stavo cercando nei posti sbagliati

La vita doveva andare avanti. Inesorabilmente andava avanti. I suoi genitori erano tornati, le lezioni, lo studio, il treno, erano tornati ad essere la sua quotidianità. O quasi.

Paolo si sedette pesantemente sulla scomoda sedia della biblioteca dell’università. Era tornato per la quinta volta dal dedalo di scaffali con una serie di libri di vario genere. Alcuni gli servivano per studiare, altri avevano tutt’altro scopo. I volumi che esulavano dai suoi studi erano impilati in mezzo agli altri, li aveva come nascosti alla propria vista ma non faceva altro che tornare a guardarne i dorsi e i titoli che vi erano incisi. 

Nella mente ripercorreva le parole che Sofia gli aveva detto e non sapeva come sentirsi a riguardo. I più vari sentimenti si erano susseguiti nella sua mente: rabbia, stupore, paura, sollievo. La notte prima si era svegliato di soprassalto, aveva guardato l’ora e, constatato che era notte fonda, aveva cercato di riaddormentarsi. Si era rigirato nel letto cercando di ricordare cosa lo avesse svegliato, un sogno o magari un rumore, ma non riusciva a far riaffiorare nulla se non la solita immagine di lei nella cornice della sua finestra. Ma la finestra era chiusa e non si vedeva nulla oltre di essa se non un buio assoluto. Così nella notte aveva pronunciato come un sussurro l’altro  nome della ragazza, “Lilith”, e aveva aspettato, fino a che si era svegliato quella mattina, con la luce dell’alba che filtrava dai vetri della finestra ancora chiusa.

E ora era lì e non era spaventato o arrabbiato, era solo spaesato. Qualunque cosa fosse passata da quella finestra sembrava essersene andata senza che lui potesse capirci nulla. Così aveva quei libri davanti, ma sapeva che non erano in grado di dargli le risposte che voleva. Li prese a uno a uno e li riportò tra gli scaffali che contenevano i libri di esoterismo, rimase un attimo con la pila in mano prima di decidersi a mollarla su un tavolino lì vicino. Fece per andarsene quando sentì un leggero tonfo, si girò e vide che uno dei volumi era caduto e che rischiava di non essere l’unico. Si accucciò a raccoglierlo e stava per sistemare meglio gli altri, quando una voce dietro di lui rischiò di fargli fare un danno.

“Letture interessanti, i demoni. Fai una ricerca?”.

Paolo alzò lo sguardo e si ritrovò davanti una ragazza, o meglio le gambe di una ragazza, che teneva uno dei libri che aveva scelto tra le mani. Si alzò velocemente rischiando di far cadere tutta la pila e si fermò a guardarla. Aveva in mano un testo che si chiamava ‘ Pseudomonarchia daemonum ’ in cui venivano elencati tutti i generi di demone, o almeno così diceva il riassunto sul retro, non poteva esserne sicuro visto che non si era sentito molto invogliato a leggerlo. La ragazza glielo porse con un mezzo sorriso.

“Sì, una ricerca, ma niente di serio. Grazie” rispose prendendo il libro e rigirandoselo tra le mani. Dopo qualche secondo lo appoggiò su uno degli scaffali. Fece per allontanarsi, facendo un cenno con la testa ma la ragazza gli si parò davanti.

“Tu studi qui?” gli chiese.

“Sì”. Avrebbe voluto chiudere lì ma per educazione si costrinse a proseguire “tu?”.

“No, sono qui con degli amici”.

“E passi la giornata in biblioteca?” non che gli interessasse veramente.

“Amo i libri. Comunque io sono Lucy” e gli porse la mano.

“Piacere Paolo”. Il ragazzo cercava un modo per andarsene senza essere troppo scortese, ma Lucy sembrava aver voglia di chiacchierare.

“Allora, ti interessano solo i demoni o anche angeli, divinità, vampiri, streghe e varie?”.

“Direi i demoni, ma è una cosa nuova per me”.

“Quindi non sei un nerd che legge tutto quello che c’è di fantasy al mondo?”.

“Decisamente no” poi per non sembrare scocciato provò a ricambiare l’interesse “E tu sei un’appassionata di fantasy?”.

“Assolutamente sì!”.

***

Dieci minuti dopo, il tempo di raccogliere la propria roba, erano fuori dal palazzo che ospitava la biblioteca e si dirigevano verso un bar poco distante ma non molto frequentato dagli universitari.  Paolo non aveva davvero idea di come fosse successo, ma praticamente la ragazza non gli aveva lasciato opzioni. Certo, avrebbe potuto liquidarla fingendo di dover studiare, ma aveva bisogno di un caffè per cui si era lasciato convincere. 

Si sedettero a uno dei piccoli tavolini in acciaio che era no nel locale, scelsero quello che stava nell’angolo, basso e con un portatovaglioli color arancione spento. Paolo osservò la ragazza mentre si toglieva la giacca marrone chiara che nascondeva una camicetta bianca annodata al collo con un fiocco. Lucy ordinò un cappuccino con caramello, qualcosa di decisamente troppo dolce per i suoi gusti, così lui scelse un semplice caffè.  Non appena la cameriera si allontanò la ragazza attaccò:

“Allora, cosa ti piace in particolare? Intendo tra demoni, angeli e varie . Io amo i vampiri e le leggende che girano intorno ad essi, quindi un po’ di tutto a dire il vero. Tu come mai sei interessato?”.

“Così. Volevo capire questa nuova moda e mi stavo documentando” si ritrovò a mentire.

“Vuoi fare colpo su una ragazza vero? Comunque la biblioteca dell’università non è di certo il posto migliore per imparare qualcosa a riguardo”.

Alla domanda di Lucy trasalì, intanto arrivarono le loro tazze così poté evitare di rispondere. Per un attimo si perse a pensare a Sofia e al perché si stava documentando ma la sua attenzione fu richiamata da  un guizzo di colore ai margini del suo campo visivo. La ragazza si era tirata indietro con una mano una ciocca dei lunghi capelli color arancio. Erano leggermente mossi e di un colore che faceva sembrare sbiadito e insignificante quello  del portatovaglioli sul tavolino. Riflettevano anche la poca luce che c’era nel bar e sembravano incredibilmente morbidi. Si riscosse dai suoi pensieri quando lei alzò gli occhi e si accorse che lui la stava fissando. Se non fosse stato imbarazzato tanto da abbassare in fretta lo sguardo si sarebbe soffermato qualche secondo in più sugli occhi chiari e sulle piccole lentiggini che sporcavano la pelle diafana di lei. Paolo si impose di riprendere il discorso e senza alzare gli occhi dalla tazza riprese:

“E quale sarebbe il posto migliore per saperne qualcosa?”.

“Direi internet, serie tv, qualche film e romanzi. Ma devi avere una base da cui partire, un argomento, una specie, un nome”.

Il ragazzo pensò subito a Lilith, ma aveva già letto qualcosa di lei su internet e poi era troppo specifico per essere solo uno che voleva sapere qualcosa a riguardo.

“Parlami dei vampiri, visto che ti piacciono tanto”.

“Se non ti avessi beccato con le mani tra gli scaffali di esoterismo penserei che non ti interessino molto visto il tuo tono . Comunque cosa vuoi sapere? Leggende, come ucciderli, i migliori film, come sono stati creati … ”.

“Comincia dall’inizio, come sono stati creati?”.

“Beh, ci sono molte ipotesi ovviamente, c’è chi crede che il primo vampiro sia il conte Dracula, che usava impalare i suoi nemici e berne  il sangue, ovviamente da qui deriva la storia dei paletti, ma non è credibile che sia il primo vampiro. In pochi credono che si tratti di Giuda, condannato a vagare sulla Terra bevendo in sangue degli uomini dopo aver tradito Cristo, ecco spiegati l’argento e il frassino. Ma chi è appassionato sa che ci sono leggende molto più antiche provenienti da tutte le parti del mondo, incubi, succubi, demoni che bevono sangue umano. La teoria in cui io e molti altri crediamo è che il primo vampiro sia Caino, infatti i vampiri sono anche chiamati  _ cainidi _ , il quale dopo aver ucciso suo fratello fu costretto a bere il sangue della sua stessa discendenza. Creò così una nuova stirpe insieme al primo demone, lo stesso che lo portò ad uccidere Abele”.

Paolo era rimasto piuttosto passivo a quelle che ancora credeva fossero cavolate, ma nel sentirla pronunciare le parole ‘primo demone’ un campanello risuonò nella sua mente e per poco non rovesciò la tazza che teneva stretta tra le mani.

“Il primo demone?” chiese, sperando quasi di essersi sbagliato.

“Sì certo, gli uomini vengono chiamati figli di Eva, la stirpe dei vampiri invece discende da un demone. Colei che portò Caino a rivoltarsi contro suo fratello e contro Dio stesso, come lei per prima aveva fatto. Lilith”.

Lilith. 

Quel nome, ancora. Gli sembrava impossibile che fosse una coincidenza, che quella ragazza appena conosciuta fosse finita a parlare proprio di Lilith. La fissava ormai da qualche secondo e si rendeva conto che avrebbe dovuto distogliere lo sguardo o dire  qualcosa, qualunque cosa, ma era come bloccato e ora lei lo guardava, incuriosita.

“Va tutto bene? Ho detto qualcosa di troppo nerd?” sorrideva, ma cominciava a sembrare nervosa.

“No figurati” Paolo si riscosse ma guardandosi le mani notò che stava stringendo convulsamente la piccola tazzina da caffè “è solo che non è la prima volta che sento quel nome”.

“Non mi stupisce, è successa la stessa cosa a me”.

Paolo rialzò lo sguardo sul viso di Lucy, sui grandi occhi chiari che lo guardavano divertiti. 

“Cosa intendi?” non poteva aver conosciuto Lilith, non poteva esserle successa l a stessa cosa. Altro che coincidenze, cominciava ad avere la sensazione che quella ragazza avesse qualcosa di sinistro.

“Intendo dire che succede spesso così con queste cose. Non avevi mai sentito il nome di un artista, di uno scrittore o che ne so, di un demone, poi guardi un film, compare e finisci col trovarlo ovunque: serie televisive, libri, quadri. Io ho sentito la prima volta il nome Lilith qualche anno fa e poi non ha mai smesso di comparire”.

Il ragazzo a malapena si rese conto di aver smesso di respirare, fino a che non ricominciò, lentamente, con un grosso sospiro. Lasciò la presa sulla tazzina e si limitò a sorridere, non sapendo bene cosa rispondere.

“Comunque visto che ti interessano i demoni potrei darti qualche titolo, magari potrei mostrarti dei passi di vari libri o potremmo  vedere insieme un film. Se ti va io sono in città ancora per un paio di settimane almeno”.

“Scusa, mi stai chiedendo un appuntamento?” era troppo stordito per ragionare, si accorse tardi di quello che aveva appena detto. Non era mai stato molto bravo con le donne, era uscito con un paio di ragazze ma mai per lunghi periodi e di certo non era mai stato uno sfacciato. Cercò di pensare a un modo per rimediare e non sembrare un completo idiota. Ma Lucy interruppe le sue elucubrazioni.

“Beh direi di sì”.

“Ah, ok. Ma tu non mi conosci”.

“Nemmeno tu mi conosci eppure siamo qui a bere qualcosa insieme. Non sarà mica stato solo per un tuo improvviso interesse verso i demoni. Oppure sì?”.

Paolo non sapeva cosa rispondere. Aveva  seguito la ragazza in quel bar solo perché non aveva voluto essere scortese e sperava di avere notizie su Lilith, ma se fosse stata un uomo di mezza età o una ragazza con i brufoli e troppi chili in eccesso avrebbe trovato di certo  una scusa in pochi secondi . Osservò Lucy, i capelli di un bel rosso-arancio, gli occhi chiari e un fisico minuto di cui per ora aveva intravisto solo le gambe coperte da  dei collant sul marrone. Era indubbiamente una bella ragazza, forse un po’ troppo loquace per i suoi gusti e con un interesse vagamente fastidioso per i vampiri. Ma del resto era proprio quello il motivo per cui  l’aveva seguita fin lì . 

“Beh non solo, anche se ovviamente volevo evitarmi la lettura di tutti quei tomi”.

“Non solo …  Immagino che dovrò accontentarmi di essere  ‘ non  solo ’ la tua Wikipedia personale”.

Paolo non sapeva più cosa dire e tantomeno come uscire da quella situazione. Non era nemmeno tanto sicuro di volerne uscire, nessuna ragazza era mai stata così esplicita con lui e Lucy stava decisamente facendo salire la sua autostima. Così in un attimo di eccessiva sicurezza si decise a lanciarsi:

“Facciamo così, domani ci vediamo di nuovo qui, io porto il computer e tu mi mostri un po’ di roba sui demoni, sui vampiri e anche su Lilith. E io ti offro tutte le bevande contenenti caffè che riesci a mandar giù”.

“Sono un’accanita consumatrice di caffeina quindi non potrei mai rifiutare, ma sappi che rischi il salasso”.

“Allora siamo d’accordo. Ci vediamo domani stessa ora qui fuori?”.

“Sì perfetto”.

Paolo uscì dietro di lei dal locale e con lo sguardo la seguì mentre prendeva la direzione opposta alla sua, i capelli leggermente scompigliati dal vento settembrino, la gonna corta che non aveva notato fino a quel momento e il passo corto e veloce. Un’immagine si sovrappose a quella della piccola ragazza che stava guardando: i capelli più scuri, la figura alta e armoniosa vestita di nero, il passo lento e sicuro mentre si allontanava da lui con un freddo furore. Il pensiero che ormai lei fosse uscita dalla sua vita tornava a tormentarlo e a volte Paolo lo accoglieva con sollievo, cercando di mettersi il cuore in pace e di convincersi che fosse la cosa migliore per la sua vita che Lilith non ne facesse più parte. Poi tornavano le mille domande e la sensazione che si stesse perdendo qualcosa,  qualcosa che si trovava solo nei film o nei libri, ma che gli si era presentato con una realtà spiazzante. E ora aveva appena dato appuntamento a una ragazza la cui bellezza lo aveva a malapena sfiorato, come se non fosse riuscita a farsi strada tra quelle correnti che turbinavano in lui, correnti che aveva messo in moto lei: Lilith.


	6. Tu rendi i miei sogni reali

“È carina”.

Una voce da un punto imprecisato della stanza lo fece sobbalzare. Era a pezzi e aveva bisogno di riposare.

“Di cosa stai parlando?” la sua vista era come offuscata. Non riusciva a vedere da quale angolo della stanza venisse la sua voce nonostante fosse solo in penombra.

“Sai benissimo di Chi sto parlando”. Per qualche ragione già intuiva il sorriso nella sua voce, quella sottile nota di scherno che si alternava all’impossibilità, o alla rabbia.

“Pensavo non mi stessi più seguendo”.

“Tendenzialmente è vero”.

“E per caso mi hai seguito proprio oggi che ero con Lucy”.

“Ero l’unica che non avesse di meglio da fare” si spostò leggermente e Paolo riuscì a vederla “quindi si chiama Lucy”.

“Come se non lo sapessi” si mise a sedere nel letto, tirando la coperta su con sé a coprirsi il petto nudo. Pensò che fosse il momento di cominciare a indossare una maglietta per dormire.

“A dire il vero non lo sapevo”.

“Come sei entrata?” Paolo aveva notato che la finestra della camera era chiusa.

“Non è importante”.

“Certo che lo è. Se puoi entrare tu chissà chi altro può farlo”.

“Nessun altro può entrare qui dentro, almeno che non sia umano”.

“Come puoi esserne certa? Nemmeno Chi aveva di meglio da fare stasera?” cominciava a spazientirsi. Di chi parlava prima? Chi aveva mandato a seguirlo in quei giorni? La guardava immobile a lato della finestra, una debole luce illuminava solo parte del suo profilo sinistro, ma in quei pochi lineamenti poteva leggere scherno, sicurezza e qualcos’altro che sembrava rabbia. Ricordò ciò che le aveva detto l’ultima volta che si erano visti. “Senti mi dispiace di averti detto che sei l’unica cosa pericolosa della mia vita, non credo che tu ti prenda tutto questo disturbo se non ci fosse una ragione valida, ma se non mi dici nulla...” alzò le mani in un gesto di resa. Aveva ragione ad essere quanto meno frustrato per quella situazione, giusto?

“Loro seguono i miei ordini, e comunque non sono in grado di attraversare le difese di questa casa. E hai ragione, un buon motivo c’è, ma non posso dirti altro. Già il fatto che tu vada in giro a chiedere informazioni su demoni e vampiri è pericoloso”.

“E cos’altro dovrei fare? E chi sono loro?” non aveva mai provato tanta frustrazione in vita sua.

“Credimi se ti dico che non posso dirti nulla” si era avvicinata, pericolosamente. Ormai era di fianco al suo letto, allungò una mano e gli sfiorò il mento, indugiando un secondo di troppo “cercherò di non farmi più vedere e di lasciarti vivere la tua vita, tra poco tempo questo ti sembrerà solo un brutto sogno” si girò quando Paolo con un coraggio che dubitava venisse da lui le afferrò la mano prima che  fosse fuori portata. Era gelida, solo le dita accennavano un minimo di calore.

“Non voglio che tu sparisca, voglio la verità, e per quanto tutto questo sia frustrante capisco che è più reale di quanto lo sia stata la mia vita là fuori fino ad ora”.

Sofia fece un cenno del capo e sfilò la mano dalla sua presa, la guardò come se non riconoscesse il suo stesso arto, si diresse alla finestra e senza una parola sparì.

Paolo quasi balzò sul letto, incapace di elaborare quanto aveva appena visto. Un sogno, solo un brutto sogno. E invece era la sua realtà.


	7. Ci sono lampi di luce

Lucy era decisamente bella e Paolo ora ne era ben consapevole, ma era davvero strana, e quando si trattava di esseri soprannaturali la sua passione sfiorava la follia. 

Erano ormai seduti da mezz’ora, occupavano lo stesso tavolino del giorno prima, avevano ordinato un paio di cappuccini e Paolo stava vagamente ascoltando mentre la ragazza elencava i vari modi in cui si credeva si potesse creare un nuovo vampiro. Stava facendo vagare lo sguardo dalla tazza alla vetrata che dava sul vicolo di Genova. Quasi non si accorse che Lucy aveva smesso di parlare e lo stava osservando.

“Che ne dici se usciamo di qui?”.

Paolo a quelle parole si riscosse, posò gli occhi su di lei e la trovò sorridente.

“Certo, come vuoi”.

“Non è che lo voglio, ma tu non mi stai ascoltando, almeno ci facciamo due passi e mi godo questa città”.

“Scusa, non volevo, ho solo dormito male stanotte. Va bene dai, andiamo a prendere un po’ d’aria”.

Una volta usciti Paolo la condusse verso il centro della città, e quando arrivarono in Piazza De Ferrari le fece ammirare le facciate di Palazzo Ducale e del Carlo Felice e la portò a sedersi sul bordo della grande fontana che stava al centro.

Paolo per non essere di nuovo sommerso dalle notizie sui vampiri cercò di cambiare discorso: “Non ti ho mai chiesto di dove sei e cosa fai. Alla fine so solo che sei qui da amici”.

“Abito a Roma, studio Lettere e lavoro in una libreria”.

“Quando non si tratta di roba soprannaturale sei molto concisa”.

“È roba decisamente più interessante della mia vita”.

“E gli amici con cui sei qui? Non stai mai con loro?”.

“Una è qui per trovare il suo ragazzo, stiamo a casa di lui in questi giorni, mentre l’altro è appassionato di barche, stamattina era al porto. Ci riuniamo la sera e usciamo tutti insieme ma di giorno ci facciamo gli affari nostri”.

“Dove abita il ragazzo della tua amica?”.

“In una specie di villa sul lungomare. I suoi sono in crociera e così ha tutta la casa per sé”.

“Capito”.

“Te lo avevo detto che non era interessante”.

Lucy stava giocherellando con l’acqua della fontana, i riflessi le illuminavano il viso e gli occhi sembravano lucidi, come se  riflettessero le piccole increspature che lei stessa stava creando. Sembrava quasi triste o forse solo annoiata.

“Com’è vivere a Roma? Voglio dire, è una città immensa, Genova in confronto è un paesino”.

“Caotico. Mi piace la possibilità di prendere e andare a passeggiare vicino al Colosseo o ai Fori, ma arrivarci è un incubo”.

“Ci ho appena fatto caso, non hai alcuna cadenza” ed effettivamente era vero, se non glielo avesse detto lei che era di Roma non lo avrebbe mai indovinato.

“Ogni volta che posso me ne vado e sto molto attenta a non prendere la cadenza romana. E la mia famiglia è un miscuglio etnico quindi in casa nessuno parla in dialetto”.

“Come mai il tuo nome non è italiano?”.

“Mia madre è di Milano mentre mio padre del Galles, quindi per non far cozzare il mio nome col cognome inglese hanno optato per Lucy”.

“Beh è interessante, quindi immagino parlerai benissimo inglese. Io ho una normalissima famiglia genovese e sono negato per le lingue, completamente”.

La ragazza si girò a guardarlo con un mezzo sorriso, sembrava che qualcosa la turbasse ma Paolo non poteva di certo fidarsi delle proprie sensazioni, soprattutto in fatto di donne.

“Perché siamo qui?”.

“Beh questa parte di Genova è una delle più belle. Pensavo che dopo potremmo farci un giro al Porto Antico se ti va”.

“Non hai capito. Perché hai accettato di uscire con me? Voglio dire, ieri ho pensato che volessi solo avere informazioni sul mondo soprannaturale, ma oggi non hai prestato attenzione a una sola parola. Eppure sembri tutto tranne che interessato a me, a malapena mi hai guardata. E a parte la mia passione per il soprannaturale la mia vita è monotona e di sicuro non ti ho colpita con la mia storia”.

“Ehi rallenta. Ma sei seria?”. Paolo era allibito, non capiva proprio nulla di ragazze, ma era abbastanza sicuro di essere rimasto indietro di qualche passaggio.

“Sono molto seria. Ti interessavano davvero informazioni su demoni, vampiri e varie?”.

“Sì, volevo scoprire delle cose”.

“Cose di che genere? I vampiri non ti interessano? E i demoni? Quelli vanno meglio?”.

“Mi interessano di più i demoni”.

“Bene, quindi solo demoni. Buono a sapersi, almeno so che mi sono fatta un film e non ti interesso per niente”.

“Non ho detto questo, ma non ti conosco affatto. Voglio dire, abbiamo passato insieme un paio di ore a parlare di roba assurda”.

“Eri tu che volevi parlarne! Mica solo io”.

“Vero, ma tu ne sai davvero troppo. Io so a malapena chi è Dracula. E ora te ne esci con il fatto che non mi interessi. Non so nemmeno come siamo arrivati qui”.

“Allora forse dovresti farmi tu delle domande invece di lasciarmi parlare per ore”.

“Questo posso farlo”.

“Riguardo l’altra questione, non offro a chiunque conferenze sul soprannaturale. Non vado in giro per le biblioteche a cercare ragazzi in difficoltà”.

“E allora tu cosa ci fai qui?”.

“Tu mi piaci”.

“Ma nemmeno mi conosci”.

“Beh stavi sfogliando libri molto interessanti e non hai la faccia da maniaco, ti ho trovato carino, con i tuoi occhi verdi e quell’aria sperduta tra gli scaffali. Un caffè non era un grande pericolo. Insomma non sei male, fisicamente sei il mio tipo e caratterialmente, a parte i momenti di assenza, sei simpatico”. 

“Io sarei il tuo tipo?”.

Lucy lo guardò un attimo, le dita ancora immerse nell’acqua e i capelli lunghi che rischiavano di bagnarsi. Paolo la osservò mentre si alzava, si asciugava la mano sul cardigan blu che portava aperto sul vestito grigio che indossava quel giorno e con un passo si portava davanti a lui. Gli mise le mani sulle spalle continuando a guardarlo, premendo le gambe contro le sue ginocchia. Paolo automaticamente aprì  leggermente le gambe per lasciar spazio tra di esse a quelle incredibilmente chiare e sottili della ragazza. Lucy gli alzò il mento con un dito e si avvicinò al suo viso chinandosi mentre i capelli le si appoggiavano sulle spalle del ragazzo. Una volta abbastanza vicina gli sussurrò a un orecchio:

“Tu sei il mio tipo. La domanda è: io sono il tuo?”. 

***

Era un idiota. Ultimamente gli era capitato spesso di pensarlo, prima per come si era comportato con Sofia e adesso per come non si era comportato con Lucy. Mentre camminava vicino a lei per i vicoli di Genova si stava sempre più convincendo che nel momento in cui si era chinata verso di lui si aspettasse di essere baciata.

“Tu sei il mio tipo. La domanda è: io sono il tuo?”.

Era stata esplicita. Era un invito, ne era piuttosto sicuro. Ma lui come al solito ci era arrivato troppo tardi. Ora passeggiavano fiancheggiando la chiesa di San Lorenzo, piuttosto vicini tra loro, e lui non sapeva cosa dire e cosa fare. Di certo non poteva uscirsene con “Anche tu sei il mio tipo”, non dopo dieci minuti buoni di silenzio. Se fosse stato più spigliato l’avrebbe semplicemente baciata, era abbastanza convinto che lei non si sarebbe ritratta, ma non aveva idea di come fare. Era semplicemente bloccato.

Dopo un paio di minuti, riempiti dalle voci dei passanti genovesi, arrivarono in fondo al vicolo, attraversarono la strada e si trovarono al Porto Antico. 

“Eccoci arrivati”. Paolo cercava di trovare il modo per intavolare un qualche tipo di conversazione, ma si sentiva sempre più inadeguato. Fu la ragazza a toglierlo d’impiccio.

“Cos’è quello?”. Lucy stava indicando una strana struttura che si trovava davanti a loro formata da una serie di pali che dall’acqua puntavano verso il cielo in varie direzioni.

“ É il Bigo, un tempo era una gru usata per caricare e scaricare merci in porto, ora è un’attrazione turistica. Vedi quella cabina? É una specie di ascensore, sale fino in cima ruotando su sé stessa e mostrando Genova a 360°”. 

Lucy si avvicinò alla fila davanti alla biglietteria, Paolo pensò che volesse fare un giro ma la vide proseguire e fermarsi di nuovo qualche metro più avanti. Stava guardando verso la struttura dell’acquario.

“Immagino che quella sia invece la Biosfera” gli disse quando lui la raggiunse, indicando una grande sfera di vetro e acciaio posta sul pelo dell’acqua.

“Sì, ne hai già sentito parlare?”.

“Mi sono documentata prima di venire qui. L’acquario e la Biosfera sono la prime cose che trovi se guardi una guida di Genova”.

“Fa abbastanza impressione da dentro, la flora tropicale è molto realistica”.

“Non sono un’amante della natura selvaggia, anche se chiusa in una sfera”.

“Allora forse è meglio passare oltre”.

Camminarono un po’ guardando a tratti il mare, che era immobile e di un azzurro tanto intenso da far impallidire il cielo terso, e a tratti i palazzi antichi di Genova che sembravano riscuotere l’attenzione di Lucy molto più delle bellezze naturali del posto.

“Adoro il modo in cui certi palazzi sembrano come sbucare fuori”.

Paolo stava guardando la ragazza nel momento in cui lei se ne uscì con quel commento. Aveva lo sguardo fisso su un edificio con la facciata riccamente decorata.

“Cosa intendi con ‘sbucare fuori’?” le chiese mentre la osservava meravigliosamente assorta nella sua contemplazione.

“Guarda bene quel palazzo, è di una bellezza unica. Così decorato, con un’attenzione e un equilibrio che lo rendono maestoso. Né troppo né troppo poco. Se non ti giri nel momento giusto, proprio quando ci passi davanti, non attira minimamente la tua attenzione, si fonde perfettamente con gli edifici vicini. Ma se lo guardi davvero noti ogni particolare, il verde e l’oro che spiccano sul bianco, gli affreschi che danno profondità. Qualcosa di immortale, di antico, che sembra volersi nascondere nella normalità, ma poco può per celare la sua grandezza”.

“Assume tutto un altro aspetto ora che ne hai parlato così”.

“In che senso?”.

“Ora lo vedo maestoso ed è vero che emerge rispetto agli altri palazzi, ma lo trovo anche triste. Rimasto lì tutto questo tempo mentre il resto intorno a lui cambiava. Forse nascondersi è l’unico modo che ha per sopravvivere al cambiamento”.

“Io credo che non dovrebbe nascondersi, ma che dovrebbe ergersi nella sua gloria. Tutto ciò che ha vissuto, secoli ed ere, ha resistito all’uomo e al suo declino. Dovrebbe esserne fiero”.

“Ho come l’impressione che non parliamo più della stessa cosa”.

“No, o almeno non solo. Tutto ciò che è antico non dovrebbe cedere il passo e perdere sé stesso”.

“A volte non possiamo fare altro che cedere al futuro e cambiare”.

“Lo trovo inaccettabile”.

Dopo quel commento Lucy si girò e fece un paio di passi verso il mare. Aspettò Paolo con un sorriso che aveva un gusto leggermente amaro e quando lui la raggiunse riprese a camminare verso una panchina. Si sedette, le gambe sottili accavallate lasciate scoperte dal vestito e le mani posate in grembo. Mentre prendeva posto accanto a lei il ragazzo fu tentato di mettersi a una distanza di sicurezza, ma si fece coraggio e una volta seduto il suo gomito le sfiorava il fianco. Era tanto nervoso che cominciò a parlare senza quasi rendersene conto, ma una volta partito fu tutto più semplice:

“Senti, io sono pessimo in queste cose, non invito le ragazze che non conosco ad uscire. Non invito nemmeno quelle che conosco. Ero  incuriosito dal mondo soprannaturale e tu sembravi molto più interessante di quei grossi libri e devo ammettere che se non fossi come sei, fisicamente intendo, dubito che lo avrei fatto. Ma non so se sei il mio tipo, non ti conosco affatto. Prima sembri tutta interessata ai vampiri, poi te ne esci con questa storia che sono il tuo tipo di ragazzo, poi a un tratto sei un’esperta d’arte. Sinceramente non riesco a starti dietro”. 

“Ci stavi pensando da quando a delirare sono stata io?”.

“Più o meno. Più che altro ho pensato al fatto che avrei dovuto baciarti e fregarmene di tutto il contorno che non ho capito”.

Lucy rise, buttando un poco la testa indietro, di gusto, con gli occhi che quasi le si inumidivano. Paolo per un istante pensò che si sarebbe dovuto offendere, ma sentì invece la tensione lasciare il suo corpo e cominciò pure lui a ridere.

“Forse sei troppo fuori di testa per me. Mi rimangio tutto, non sei il mio tipo”. Lucy disse queste parole continuando a ridere.

“Guarda che tra i due non so chi stia messo peggio”.

“Appunto. Insieme siamo un disastro annunciato. A parte gli scherzi, scusa per prima. Ho esagerato”.

“Tranquilla. Effettivamente non ho idea di cosa io stia facendo”.

“Ci stiamo solo conoscendo. E puoi chiedermi quello che vuoi riguardo al mondo soprannaturale. Sono a tua disposizione”.

“Mi preparerò delle domande per la prossima volta”.

“Quindi ci sarà una prossima volta?”.

“Se non sono troppo indeciso e impacciato per te”.

“Ma io lo trovo adorabile. E ora che so che volevi baciarmi prometto che sarò meno insicura e delirante”.

Paolo arrossì, sentì distintamente un flusso di calore salirgli alle guance e abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie mani. Era ridicolo, anche se era stato difficile ammettere di volerla baciare, lei aveva chiaramente fatto capire che lui le piaceva. Quel senso di disagio era stupido. Chiuse gli occhi e respirò profondamente. Sentì Lucy che si spostava vicino a lui e gli posava una mano sotto il mento. Un’immagine riempì i suoi occhi, un viso che nulla aveva a che fare con quello della ragazza che gli stava di fronte. Mani diverse, più forti, gli avevano toccato il viso poche ore prima. Lucy lo baciò leggermente e mentre saggiava per la prima volta la morbidezza di quelle labbra, un nodo dentro di lui si strinse e immaginò che a baciarlo fossero quelle di un’altra.


	8. Indecente

Era tutta una grandissima fregatura. 

Non si poteva andare da zero a mille in un paio di giorni perché non poteva che restare indietro o peggio, finire contro un muro. Aveva bisogno di tempo per elaborare tutte le informazioni su Lilith, quello che lei gli aveva detto e quello che aveva scoperto. Cavolo, sperava di avere più informazioni da Lucy, ma il loro “rapporto” aveva preso una piega del tutto inaspettata e lui non le aveva chiesto quasi nulla sulle leggende che riguardavano quel nome. Aveva solo scoperto che ogni demone, come ogni angelo, secondo l’Antico Testamento, aveva un nome unico, non potevano esistere due Lilith, di cui ovviamente esistevano più traduzioni e a cui venivano associati diversi epiteti. Lilith ne aveva una quantità esasperante, ed erano uno più terrificante dell’altro. 

“Mi piacciono le stazioni ferroviarie”.

Sobbalzò. Cavolo avrebbe voluto non averlo fatto. Sapeva che era lei, e si era detto che sarebbe stato forte, fermo, deciso se l’avesse rivista... sicuramente più figo di come fosse in quel momento. Perché se anche non si era ancora girato con la stupida espressione che sapeva di avere stampata in faccia, il suo cuore batteva all’impazzata e il suo collo era ricoperto di un sottile velo di panico, di sudore da panico. E lei poteva sentire entrambe le cose. Era un demone,  giusto?! Sicuramente i demoni potevano farlo. Avrebbe dovuto chiederlo a Lucy.

“Immagino mi dirai anche il perché” tono abbastanza calmo, poteva finalmente girarsi.

“Deve sempre esserci un perché” una nuova serietà era nei suoi occhi. Lo stava guardando con quello sguardo in cui poteva vedere la vastità di ciò che lei aveva visto, ma questa volta ci si vedeva riflesso.

“Almeno inconscio...” che stupida replica.

“Mi piace vedere la gente che ci passa e vive. Potrei guardare per ore lo stesso cielo passare da un insieme di azzurri polvere che presagiscono pioggia al biondo sabbia di un unico raggio che inspessisce il cielo per mostrare un tramonto più sereno del giorno. Ma nulla può riempire meglio la prospettiva di un mondo infinito del passaggio di mille e più vite in una stazione ferroviaria”.

“Non è che di qui passino così tante persone”.

Lei rise, semplicemente e di gusto. “Hai ragione, ma sono abituata a girare molte stazioni”.

“Quindi fammi capire. Tu passi la tua vita a fissare la gente nelle stazioni di tutto il mondo?” non poteva essere vero.

“Beh no ovviamente! Ma mi capita di passarci. Tipo in questo momento”.

“A proposito, che ci fai qui?”.

“Sono chiaramente qui per imparare qualcosa di più sulla natura umana. Vedi quella donna con le sue due figlie?” col mento indicò oltre il binario. Davanti a loro una donna di colore teneva per mano una bambina con una splendida testa di ricci neri, nell’altra mano il manico di un trolley rosa e poco dietro di loro una ragazzina sui quattordici anni con gli occhi fissi nella loro direzione.

“Le hai seguite fin qui?”.

Un’altra risata “No, ovvio. Ma guarda la ragazza”. Non guardava verso di loro generalmente, stava proprio fissando loro due.

“Ci sta guardando”.

“E dimmi, quando l’hai guardata ha distolto lo sguardo?”.

Riportò ancora una volta gli occhi sulla ragazza, sul suo sguardo, ostinato, interessato e forse di sfida. “No”.

“Sta pensando che un giorno sarà come me”.

“Come te?” ci mancava pure la lettura del pensiero.

“Che sarà sfrontata e siederà di fianco a ragazzi come te come se niente fosse”.

“Ragazzi come me...”

“Sexy e dall’aria intelligente. E anche indecente. Credo stia leggendo qualche libro su ragazzi indecentemente sexy” un sorriso lontano le increspava le labbra. “Se solo sapesse...”

“Cosa?”.

“Quanto sei indecente ovviamente” si alzò dal muretto su cui entrambi sedevano. Gli si parò davanti stando tra gli occhi di lui e lo sguardo ormai sgranato della ragazza. Lo afferrò per il collo della maglia e lo obbligò ad avvicinarsi. Lui sapeva cosa doveva vedere la ragazza sull’altro binario, la figura sinuosa di una donna, vestita di nero e con una lunga coda alta che sembrava sempre muoversi al ritmo di una canzone indecente. La parola del giorno. Indecente. E lui che si piegava per baciarla, senza poterlo evitare. “Se solo sapesse quanto la tua sola presenza mi agiti, quante persone io non veda solo perché il mio sguardo si perde dietro alla possibilità di fare questo... Se solo sapesse vorrebbe davvero essere me”.


	9. Può trasformare ogni giorno in Paradiso o Inferno

Paolo era in ritardo. Stava quasi correndo verso l’unico bar vicino a casa sua. Controllò velocemente l’orario sull’orologio del campanile della chiesa. Per qualche minuto non sarebbe stato fucilato, o almeno lo sperava.

Arrivò sul piazzale e i ricordi tornarono a tormentarlo. Lucy che lo baciava un paio di giorni prima. Lui con Sofia su quello stesso piazzale. La scena della stazione, ancora non sapeva come aveva fatto a tornare a casa dopo lo shock. Si rese conto che non era passata nemmeno una settimana eppure gli sembrava che fosse successo mesi prima. 

Chi lo stava aspettando era girato di schiena, guardava lo stesso panorama che lui stesso aveva ammirato con Sofia prima che lei lo lasciasse lì in stato confusionale. Ultimamente gli succedeva spesso di sentirsi troppo stupido per seguire ciò che stava succedendo nella sua stessa vita. Decisamente troppo spesso. Per questo aveva chiamato un amico che sperava potesse dargli una mano. 

“Ehi ciao, scusa il ritardo”.

“Per i tuoi standard sei fin puntuale”.

Paolo e Andrea si conoscevano dal liceo.  Erano sempre usciti con la stessa gente ma solo negli ultimi due anni si erano ritrovati a condividere molte cose . Nonostante studiassero in facoltà diverse e tifassero per le due squadre di calcio rivali di Genova, si erano spesso visti per giocare insieme qualche partita di calcetto o per bere qualche birra insieme finita la giornata in università. Ma quello che li accomunava davvero era il carattere. Entrambi, pur facendo parte di un gruppo di amici molto numeroso, cercavano talvolta la tranquillità e la solitudine. Paolo prediligeva i libri e qualche serie televisiva come “Lost”, Andrea preferiva giochi di ruolo su internet e i grandi colossal. Quando tutti i loro amici decidevano di uscire in gruppo e loro non erano in vena, si sistemavano a casa di uno dei due e davanti a una birra lasciavano scorrere il tempo. Ma negli ultimi tempi Andrea aveva cominciato a raccontare a Paolo qualcosa di più sulla propria vita, ogni tanto parlava anche di ragazze, di una in particolare con cui stava insieme da un paio di anni. Per questo il ragazzo lo aveva chiamato, sperava di poter fare altrettanto per schiarirsi le idee.

Si erano seduti a un tavolino del bar. Il locale non era nulla di elegante o di moderno. Si poteva definire rustico essendo gentili, ma quello che lo rendeva spettacolare era la grande vetrata che occupava tutta una parete e mostrava il golfo sotto di loro nella sua bellezza. Paolo tormentava la bottiglia di birra che aveva in mano, non sapendo come iniziare il discorso.

“Allora, tutto bene? È un po’ che non ti vedo in giro” gli chiese Andrea mentre guardava il mare oltre il vetro.

“Più o meno. Tu? Con Laura tutto bene?”.

“Il solito. Piccoli problemi in paradiso”.

“È sempre convinta che tu le nasconda qualcosa?”.

“Sempre. Ma del resto non sono un grande comunicatore, non posso darle del tutto torto”. Andrea fece un sospiro, forse ripensando alle discussioni con la sua ragazza, poi riprese: “Invece qual è il tuo problema?”.

“Cosa ti fa pensare che io abbia un problema?”.

“Beh mi hai chiamato stamattina chiedendomi di vederci il prima possibile, magari stasera, di lunedì. Inoltre sembra che tu debba andare al patibolo, manco dovessi dirmi che sei uscito con mia sorella. Non sei uscito con mia sorella vero?”.

“No tranquillo. Non so nemmeno se la riconoscerei per strada la tua sorellina”.

“Quindi di cosa si tratta? Forza sputa il rospo”.

“Diciamo che ho conosciuto una ragazza”.

“Interessante. Com’è? Carina?”.

“Molto”.

“Sexy?”.

“Abbastanza”.

“Fammi indovinare, lei ti piace ma tu non piaci a lei”.

“No, anzi. Lei mi ha detto che sono il suo tipo”.

“E allora qual è il problema?”.

“Intanto non la conosco, a parte il nome e qualche vaga informazione sulla sua vita non so nulla. Abita a Roma, quindi posso vederla ancora per un paio di settimane, ed è strana forte”.

“Questi non sono veri problemi. A meno che non sia chiaramente instabile, la stranezza rende tutto più interessante. E, tranne il caso in cui tu voglia sposartela, la distanza e il conoscerla poco non sono veri problemi”.

“Ok. Diciamo che c’è un'altra cosa”.

Andrea bevve un sorso di birra facendo cenno a Paolo di continuare.

“Forse c’è un’altra ragazza”.

“ E bravo il ragazzo, da 0 a 100 in una settimana! Da quanto è che non esci con una ragazza? E ora due contemporaneamente!”.

“Non proprio”.

“Allora mi spieghi la situazione per bene o devo tirarti fuori la storia con le pinze? Sembra interessante ma mi stai facendo faticare troppo”.

Paolo si era preparato un mezzo discorso per raccontare ad Andrea abbastanza da fargli capire i propri dubbi tralasciando la parte soprannaturale della faccenda.

“Diciamo che Lucy, la ragazza di Roma, è molto carina, spigliata, forse un po’ delirante. Per qualche strana ragione le piaccio e vuole conoscermi meglio. Solo che da un paio di settimane ho a che fare con un’altra ragazza che conosco da sempre ma con cui non avevo mai avuto veramente rapporti. E non riesco a togliermela dalla testa.  Forse è anche più strana di Lucy e non credo nemmeno di piacerle, ma quando Lucy mi ha baciato per un momento ho immaginato come sarebbe stato con Sofia e l’ho desiderato”.

“Ehi, aspetta un secondo. Sofia? La nostra Sofia?”.

E in quel momento Paolo ebbe conferma della propria stupidità. In un istante ricordò un particolare che per qualche crudele ragione il suo cervello aveva deciso di cancellare. Andrea era uscito con Sofia. E se non ricordava male erano stati insieme per un lungo periodo di tempo. E tutto quello che uscì dalla sua bocca fu:

“Oh merda”.

***

Avrebbe dovuto chiudersi in camera sua e gettare la chiave. Magari sprangare pure le finestre visti gli avvenimenti recenti. Aveva deciso di chiedere consigli sulle donne all’unico dei suoi amici che era uscito con Sofia. Certo, poteva rivelarsi utile, magari aveva qualche dritta da dargli. Ma come poteva chiedere ad Andrea come far cambiare idea a un demone che probabilmente lo odiava e che per pura coincidenza era pure una sua ex? Ma del resto non doveva preoccuparsene. Era quasi sicuro che gli avrebbe rotto il naso prima che lui potesse fargli qualunque domanda. Esisteva una specie di codice maschile a riguardo, giusto?! Non si poteva uscire con le ex dei propri amici, o qualcosa del genere. Del resto le uniche due ragazze con cui era uscito non facevano parte del loro gruppo, nessuno dei suoi amici le conosceva, quindi non era molto ferrato su certe regole.

Paolo guardò Andrea aspettandosi un pugno o qualcosa di altrettanto doloroso, ma il suo amico lo guardava tranquillamente. 

“Dalla tua faccia direi proprio che si tratta della nostra Sofia”.

“Scusami. Mi sono ricordato adesso che uscivate insieme”.

“Sì, una vita e mezza fa. E non so quanto sia fuori Lucy, ma riguardo a Sofia posso confermartelo: è completamente fuori di testa”.

“Eppure siete stati insieme per molto tempo”.

“Tecnicamente non siamo stati insieme nemmeno per un mese, ma la cosa è andata avanti per un paio di anni. Prima io ci ho provato con lei, lei era innamorata di un altro, poi lei ha cambiato idea, io stavo con un’altra. Siamo stati insieme, poi ci siamo mollati, ci siamo ripresi e lasciati di nuovo. Poi ho tradito la mia ragazza con lei e via così”.

“Un’epopea”.

“Lei avrebbe detto la stessa cosa”.

“Quindi sarebbe stato meglio lasciar perdere, immagino”.

“No”.

Paolo alzò lo sguardo dalla birra. Andrea stava guardando di nuovo il mare, era immobile, quasi non respirava. Sembrava guardare ben altro. Paolo pensò a lui come a qualcosa di antico, come quel palazzo che aveva visto con Lucy, intento a guardare il trascorrere del tempo. Si riscosse quando il suo amico riprese a parlare:

“Sarebbe stato forse meglio se fosse stato facile, se avessimo avuto una normale relazione. Ma non cambierei nemmeno un istante del tempo passato con lei e di certo non vorrei che non fosse successo”.

“Capito”.

“Davvero? Non credo. Non fraintendermi, non dico che tu non abbia avuto i tuoi problemi con le donne o che sia stata una situazione troppo complicata perché tu la possa capire. È solo che mi è entrata dentro e quello che era rimasto di me una volta uscita dalla mia vita era una poltiglia”.

“Eppure lo rifaresti?”.

“È come una droga. Se non l’hai mai presa è facile da evitare, ma una volta provata l’ebbrezza ti ricordi sempre la sensazione”.

“Non sono sicuro di aver capito quale sarebbe il tuo consiglio a riguardo”.

“Sono il meno adatto a darti un consiglio a riguardo. Ma se proprio ne vuoi uno: stanne alla larga perché una volta provata non ne esci più. E visto che hai un’ottima alternativa non vedo perché incasinarti con Sofia quando non sai nemmeno se le piaci”.

“Mi sembra ragionevole”.

“Lo è, non per questo sarà facile seguire il mio consiglio”.

Paolo aveva evitato di fantasticare su Sofia. Per quanto avesse cercato di saperne di più su Lilith aveva ben diviso le due entità nella propria mente. Ma se all’inizio era il demone a occupare i suoi pensieri, il lato umano della ragazza aveva pian piano fatto capolino. Quando Lucy lo aveva baciato ne era diventato ben consapevole: se Lilith lo spaventava e attraeva come un bellissimo predatore, Sofia lo incuriosiva e la sua umanità lo tranquillizzava, anche se temeva di  scoprire che in tutti quegli anni lei aveva solo recitato la parte della ragazza normale. Si era ritrovato a chiedersi come lei avesse fatto a far coesistere quelle due nature, quanto di una e quanto dell’altra ci fossero in ogni gesto. E ora guardando Andrea era curioso di sapere quale delle due lui avesse conosciuto.

Ed era di nuovo lì, col pensiero che girava intorno a lei. Pessimo. Del tutto irragionevole.

“Allora, parlami di Lucy”.

Paolo ringraziò mentalmente il suo amico che lo aveva tirato fuori dal labirinto mentale su Sofia e rispose: “Viene da Roma, credo che il padre sia inglese, studia Lettere e lavora in una libreria o in una biblioteca”.

“Sei stato molto ad ascoltarla!” lo prese in giro Andrea.

“In realtà era lei quella schiva e poi non sono bravo coi particolari”.

“In che senso schiva?”.

“Nel senso che se parla di soprannaturale e cose inquietanti tipo vecchi palazzi va a raffica, ma se le fai domande sulla sua vita personale si chiude a riccio. Dice che è noiosa”.

“Come mai è qui?”.

“Un amico o il ragazzo di un’amica ha la casa libera per qualche settimana. È qui in vacanza”.

“E dimmi: quando pensi di vederla di nuovo?”.

“Non saprei, non sono nemmeno sicuro di volerla rivedere”.

“Fammi capire: è carina, sexy, le piaci, ha baciato il tuo brutto muso di sua spontanea volontà e tu non vuoi uscirci?”.

“Non lo so”.

“Dovresti farlo, tanto tra un paio di settimane va via, quanto male potrà fare in pochi giorni?”.

“Ha senso”. Paolo prese un profondo respiro e decise che era la cosa migliore. “Le chiederò di vederci in questi giorni”.

“Fammi sapere i particolari che sono curioso”.

“Non è da te”.

“Già, ma meglio che pensare troppo alla mia di vita sentimentale”.

Paolo fissò Andrea cercando qualcosa da dire, ma non fu necessario.

“Non preoccuparti, va tutto bene. Riguardo a Sofia invece cerca di pensarci bene e se ci riesci stanne alla larga. Può trasformare la tua vita in un vero inferno”.


	10. Ho bisogno di questo

“Sto per vedere Lucy, ci facciamo un giro per Corso Italia. Ci sentiamo”. 

Paolo premette INVIO e il messaggio fu spedito ad Andrea. Si sentì come una ragazzina che tiene aggiornata la sua amichetta del cuore. Di certo non intendeva raccontare per filo e per segno ogni particolare dell’appuntamento. Perché di questo si trattava. Quando aveva chiamato Lucy per mettersi d’accordo lei aveva concluso la telefonata con le esatte parole: “ It’s a date!” che poi gentilmente gli aveva tradotto in “Abbiamo un appuntamento”. Aveva anche detto qualcosa riguardo al fatto che non aveva per forza una connotazione romantica, ma lo aveva fatto ridendo, quindi Paolo era piuttosto confuso. Che non fosse un vero appuntamento non importava, il suo nervosismo lo percepiva come tale.

La vide arrivare dall’altro lato della strada. Il suo passo aveva qualcosa di leggero, allegro, accentuato probabilmente dalle scarpe col tacco che indossava. Quando lo vide fece un sorriso e si passò la mano sinistra tra i lunghi capelli lasciati sciolti. Lo raggiunse e gli si fermò davanti guardandolo dal basso verso l’alto nonostante le scarpe alte.

“Buongiorno”.

“Ciao” le rispose e in un impeto di coraggio si abbassò e la baciò su una guancia.

“Allora come sono andati questi giorni?” gli chiese Lucy cominciando a camminare.

“Bene, niente di eccitante. Tu che hai fatto?”.

“Sono stata un po’ con i miei amici, Mina voleva che passassi del tempo con lei e il suo ragazzo”.

“A fare il terzo incomodo?”.

“C’era anche Giacomo. E non sono una coppia appiccicosa, almeno non in pubblico”.

“E cosa avete fatto?”.

“Giochi in scatola”.

Paolo si girò a guardarla con aria allibita, poi Lucy cominciò a ridere.

“Ehi sto scherzando! Dovresti vedere la tua faccia! Siamo andati in giro, abbiamo visitato la città, conosciuto gente”.

“Scusa ma ho avuto una visione di te in tuta e bigodini che giochi a carte con tre persone non identificate in pigiama”.

“Io non uso i bigodini!”.

“Questo non puoi provarlo”. Paolo nel dirlo si era fermato vicino alla ringhiera che percorreva tutto il lungomare tranne nei punti dove c’erano gli accessi ai locali che davano sulla spiaggia. Dove si trovavano la vista non era interrotta da nulla. Si appoggiò e guardò il mare. Lucy lo raggiunse e si sedette sulla ringhiera, in quel modo, pur dando le spalle al Golfo, poteva guardare Paolo direttamente in volto.

“Parlami dei tuoi amici, Mina e..”.

“Giacomo”.

“E Giacomo. Come sono? Vi conoscete da molto?”.

“Io e Giacomo da sempre. Siamo cresciuti nella stessa strada, stesse scuole, stessa università. Mina l’ho conosciuta a lezione, abbiamo molte cose in comune, molte passioni, così ora facciamo gruppo noi tre”.

“E il suo ragazzo com’è? Simpatico?”.

“Non molto, anzi è abbastanza uno stronzo. Ma è un figo e a volte bisogna accontentarsi. Come mai tante domande sui miei amici?”.

“Così, per fare conversazione”.

“Capito”.

“E io ho capito che non ami parlare della tua vita personale. Cambiamo argomento”.

“Stregoneria”.

“Scusa?!”.

“Beh, abbiamo parlato di vampiri e di demoni, più o meno, ora tocca alla stregoneria”.

“Ok, credo”.

“Non ti interessa?”.

“Non saprei, non ne so praticamente nulla”.

“E in cosa consiste  questo nulla?”.

“Beh fammi pensare. Non ho mai letto Harry Potter, devo aver visto un film, e Il Signore degli Anelli non è male, sempre il film ovviamente. Ah e da bambino ho visto Fantasia”.

“Davvero?”.

“Beh era un bel cartone”.

“No, intendevo chiederti se ne sai davvero così poco”.

“Te l’ho detto, non so nulla del mondo soprannaturale”.

“Eppure ti interessano i demoni”.

“Non è che mi interessano, ma ero curioso di saperne qualcosa di più”.

“E sei soddisfatto?”.

“Di cosa?”.

“Di quello che hai scoperto”.

“Non lo so. Sono combattuto tra la curiosità e la sensazione di saperne fin troppo”.

“E allora perché sei qui?”.

“Immagino che anche tu sia il mio tipo”.

Dopo quello scambio di battute avevano ripreso a camminare vicini, quasi in silenzio, arrivando quasi fino a Boccadasse. Quando Paolo, alzando gli occhi dai propri piedi, vide il profilo della chiesa e delle case, pensò al fatto che probabilmente la piccola spiaggia racchiusa tra esse era uno dei luoghi più romantici di Genova. Si sentì affluire il sangue al volto e cominciò a sentire caldo nonostante dal mare soffiasse un vento fresco. Portava solo una camicia bianca sopra un paio di pantaloni blu, ma sentì il bisogno di slacciare il colletto che gli risultava improvvisamente stretto. Lui e Lucy percorsero il vicolo che portava al mare e infine arrivarono vicino alla spiaggia. La ragazza rimase un attimo a guardarsi intorno e poi si sedette su una panchina che guardava verso il mare. Paolo prese posto vicino a lei e guardò il panorama che pian piano mutava mentre dense nuvole si avvicinavano alla città. Stava cercando di perdersi tra i giochi di luce nel cielo nuvoloso e sul mare, leggermente mosso, quando qualcosa attirò il suo sguardo ai margini del suo campo visivo. Lucy aveva spostato i capelli, probabilmente passandoci una mano come le aveva visto fare quando era arrivata. Il colore acceso, quell’arancio tanto luminoso, gli aveva impedito di non prestarle attenzione. E adesso la stava guardando, e lei stava guardando lui. La ragazza aveva quel suo sorriso che sembrava deriderlo, quasi sapesse quanto fosse in imbarazzo, inetto e quasi terrorizzato da quella situazione. Ma si era ripromesso che si sarebbe lanciato, che avrebbe lasciato a casa tutte le sue insicurezze. Lui le piaceva quindi non aveva nulla da temere. Lei lo aveva baciato per prima, certo un bacio a stampo, nulla di che, ma era stata comunque lei a fare il primo passo. Toccava a lui. Ne aveva bisogno. Perché non aveva senso pensare a Sofia. Per un momento si riscosse, ma solo per darsi dello stupido. E si chinò verso Lucy.


	11. Qualcuno dice segui la corrente

Aveva un sapore dolce. Non di fragola o di qualche cavolata da romanzetto rosa. Solo dolce. Probabilmente tutta la sua pelle aveva quel gusto. Era l’unico pensiero razionale che Paolo riuscisse a mettere insieme. Sentiva l’aria fresca solleticargli il collo. Il resto riguardava Lucy. Le sue gambe appoggiate contro le proprie, una mano che gli sfiorava il petto accarezzando un bottone dopo l’altro, l’altra che gli cingeva il collo. Ma Paolo percepiva tutto questo come un tenue rumore di sottofondo, tutto girava intorno alle labbra della ragazza. Se si fosse allontanato abbastanza da lei avrebbe visto che erano rosse, e ogni volta che lui le prendeva tra le sue lo diventavano sempre di più. Lucy aveva un modo delicato di baciarlo, lasciava che fosse lui a prendere l’iniziativa, mentre lei lo tirava a sé ogni volta che lo voleva più vicino. Solo all’inizio, timidamente gli aveva passato la punta della lingua sulle labbra aspettando poi che lui facesse la mossa successiva. E lui non si era fatto pregare.

Dopo qualche minuto Paolo si allontanò leggermente da lei con un ultimo bacio a stampo. Voleva guardarla un attimo prima di riprendere da dove si erano interrotti. Le sfiorò i capelli portandoglieli dietro un orecchio e la guardò negli occhi. Ma lei, quasi fuggendo da quello sguardo, si tese verso di lui posandogli la bocca sulla clavicola. Riportò la mano dietro il collo di Paolo accarezzandone la pelle  morbida, con la leggera stoffa della camicia che le sfiorava il dorso delle dita. Il ragazzo sentiva le labbra turgide di Lucy che baciavano e succhiavano la pelle tanto delicata in quel punto, proprio sopra la giugulare, e la mano di lei che premeva contro il suo collo. Sentiva chiaramente il proprio battito accelerato sotto la leggera pressione che lei stava esercitando.

Era piacevole, incredibilmente piacevole, e sarebbe potuto andare avanti per ore. Paolo si chiese da quanto tempo stavano dando spettacolo come una coppia di ragazzini su quella panchina. Dieci minuti? Venti? Un’ora? Forse era il caso di smetterla. Ma del resto perché? Lucy che gli accarezzava con le labbra il lobo dell’orecchio era solo affar loro. E a loro piaceva, a lui di sicuro. La sensazione della scia di baci leggermente umidi che la ragazza aveva lasciato sul suo collo, che reagiva all’aria fresca che soffiava dal mare, le mani di lei che esitanti si aggrappavano alla sua camicia e ai suoi capelli: era un insieme di cose che aveva un sapore caldo, pieno, come il tepore degli ultimi giorni d’estate. Paolo prese il viso di Lucy tra le mani così da riportare la sua bocca sulla propria, si immerse in quel calore e si lasciò andare alla deriva.

Si erano staccati l’uno dall’altra sorridendo, le labbra gonfie e rosse, e si erano messi a guardare il mare senza davvero vederlo. Lucy stava giocando con la mano di Paolo disegnando piccoli cerchi sul palmo e intrecciando le dita con le sue. A malapena si erano accorti del tempo che passava o del fatto che le nuvole si erano addensate sopra le loro teste. La luce era ormai offuscata e l’aria era carica dell’umidità della pioggia che minacciava di cadere.

“Credo che stia per piovere”.

Lucy stava guardando verso l’alto, ma non sembrava preoccupata o intenzionata ad andarsene, la sua era solo una considerazione.

“Hai ragione, forse dovremmo andarcene”.

La ragazza si girò a guardarlo, il suo volto, la mano di lui intrecciata alla sua.

“Forse”. Ma invece di alzarsi si allungò per baciarlo appoggiandosi con una mano al suo petto per non perdere l’equilibrio. Si poteva vivere di quello, Paolo in quel momento ne era certo. Le infilò una mano tra i capelli e con l’altra la attirò a sé premendole la base della schiena.

Il ragazzo stava passando le dita tra i sottili capelli di Lucy quando sentì la prima goccia. Era solo una ma cadde con precisione sul dorso della sua mano. Passarono pochi secondi prima che un’altra goccia gli cadesse sulla fronte. Si staccò dalla bocca della ragazza e alzò gli occhi al cielo ed ecco che ne caddero un altro paio sulla sua camicia.

“Ora è meglio toglierci di qui”. Paolo si alzò, porse la mano a Lucy e si diresse a passo svelto verso il lungomare. Stavano quasi correndo verso il centro della città quando la pioggia cominciò a cadere copiosamente. La gente per strada si rifugiava sotto gli ombrelli, chi non ne aveva non poteva far altro che muoversi alla ricerca di un riparo. Il ragazzo stava pensando al primo portico o bar che avrebbero incontrato sulla loro strada quando Lucy si fermò in corrispondenza di un attraversamento pedonale.

“Andiamo da questa parte”. Gli fece cenno di seguirla quando cominciò a correre perché il semaforo le dava il via libera. Una volta attraversata la strada prese un vicolo in salita, una stradina privata, e  dopo qualche metro si infilò sotto un arco di mattoni rossi coperto dall’edera. Paolo pensò che volesse fermarsi ad aspettare che cessasse di piovere, invece la ragazza tirò fuori un mazzo di chiavi e aprì la porta in ferro battuto che stava sotto l’arco. Entrarono in un giardino ben curato e corsero fino alla casa. Lucy aprì una porta vetro e ci si infilò dentro seguita da Paolo, la chiuse dietro di loro e fece un bel respiro. Si girò verso di lui e sorrise.

“Benvenuto”.

***

La casa era molto grande per quanto Paolo potesse vedere. La stanza in cui erano entrati era al buio, l’unica luce proveniva dalla grande vetrata che dava sul giardino, ma, a causa della pioggia che cadeva incessante, l’interno aveva una sfumatura grigiastra. Era leggermente inquietante, per quel che poteva vedere erano in un salotto tutto bianco e nero. Il pavimento era molto scuro e i divani bianchi, intravedeva anche un tavolino di vetro e delle seggiole nere intorno a un tavolo da pranzo anch’esso probabilmente nero. Stava facendo vagare lo sguardo quando sentì la mano di Lucy risalire lungo la sua camicia fino a incontrare la pelle bagnata del collo. La ragazza appoggiò la fronte contro la sua schiena e poi lentamente la bocca. Paolo a quel contatto rabbrividì e si girò verso di lei. Le prese il mento e si chinò a baciarla, ritrovò il suo sapore, la morbidezza delle sue labbra e la sua delicatezza.

La luce si accese.

“Immagino che tu sia Paolo”. 

A quelle parole i due ragazzi si staccarono, Paolo velocemente, come se fosse stato beccato mentre commetteva un reato, Lucy invece sbuffò e con uno sguardo infastidito si portò davanti al ragazzo.

“Ciao Giovanni. Sì, è lui”.

Paolo cercò di ricordarsi se Giovanni fosse l’amico di Lucy o il padrone di casa, ma il dubbio gli fu presto tolto.

“Certo che prima di portare estranei a casa mia potresti anche avvertire”.

Paolo a quelle parole decise di intervenire.

“Hai ragione, scusa ma è colpa mia. Ci siamo fatti prendere di sorpresa dalla pioggia e questo era il posto più vicino in cui rifugiarci. Comunque piacere” e gli tese la mano. Per un momento pensò che Giovanni avrebbe rifiutato, continuando a guardarlo con superiorità. Invece alla fine gli porse la mano e quasi sorrise.

“Tranquillo”.

Si stavano ancora stringendo la mano quando sentirono dei passi arrivare.

“Lucy! Sei qui! Stavo per chiamarti. Ero preoccupata, sta venendo giù un acquazzone”.

“Già, lo abbiamo notato”.

“E lui deve essere Paolo. Mi ha parlato tantissimo di te, piacere”.

La ragazza che gli si avvicinò con un grande sorriso doveva essere Mina.

“Anche lei mi ha parlato molto di voi”.

“Siete fradici. Lucy forse è meglio che ti cambi se non vuoi ammalarti. Paolo vieni con me, sei più alto di  Gio ma hai la stessa corporatura di Giacomo. Ti do qualcosa di asciutto”.

“Non c’è bisogno davvero”.

“È meglio che tu vada, non mollerà fino a che non avrai accettato” era stata Lucy a dirglielo. Guardava a tratti lui e a tratti l’amica con un sorriso. Gli fece cenno di seguire Mina e si avviò probabilmente verso la sua stanza.

Paolo seguì la ragazza fino a una porta chiusa in un lungo corridoio. Mina la aprì e una volta dentro si diresse verso l’armadio bianco che occupava tutta una parete della stanza. Mentre rovistava nei vari cassetti Paolo la osservò. Era molto diversa da Lucy, aveva corti capelli castani che teneva in un caschetto mosso. Era abbastanza alta per una ragazza e molto magra. Indossava dei pantaloncini di tuta grigi e un top bianco che mostravano la poca carne che aveva sulle ossa. Mina si girò verso di lui con un sorriso, porgendogli un paio di jeans e una maglietta azzurra.

“Spero che ti vadano bene. Ti aspetto qua fuori così puoi darmi la roba bagnata che la metto ad asciugare”.

“Ti ringrazio, faccio in un attimo”.

“Tranquillo”. E uscì.

Paolo si cambiò di fretta e passando davanti a uno specchio posto vicino alla porta si passò una mano tra i capelli che gli si erano attaccati alla fronte per la pioggia. Si guardò un momento e notò che se i jeans gli stavano perfetti nonostante fossero un modello un po’ troppo moderno per i suoi gusti, la maglietta gli andava leggermente stretta sul girovita. Uscì con i vestiti bagnati in mano e trovò Mina ad aspettarlo.

“Dammi qua” disse prendendogli i vestiti “raggiungi gli altri in sala, io arrivo subito”.

Paolo sperò che Lucy si fosse già cambiata ma rimase deluso. Nella stanza c’era solo il ragazzo che beveva qualcosa stando davanti alla vetrata che dava sul giardino. Nella mano sinistra teneva il cellulare e lo faceva ruotare con un gesto nervoso. Si girò di scatto non appena Paolo entrò nella stanza.

“Carino. Ti donano molto” poi avvicinandosi a una madia con molte bottiglie di liquori riprese “Vuoi qualcosa da bere?”.

“No, grazie”.

“Preferisci una birra? Mina può andare a prendertela in cucina se vuoi”.

“No, sto bene così”. Paolo stava cercando di capire perché non potesse andarci lui in cucina, invece di spedirci la sua ragazza, quando Mina e Lucy entrarono nella stanza. Stavano parlando sottovoce e sospettava di essere lui l’argomento della conversazione. Lucy si staccò dall’amica e gli andò incontro. Lo cinse con un braccio e si appoggiò a lui.

“Cosa vuoi fare?”. La ragazza glielo chiese sottovoce alzando leggermente il viso verso di lui, ma non sciogliendosi dall’abbraccio.

“In che senso?”.

“Adesso, cosa vuoi fare? Possiamo andarcene, prendere due ombrelli e andare in un bar, oppure stare un po’ in camera mia”.

“Pensavo volessi passare del tempo con i tuoi amici”.

“Io voglio passare del tempo con te”.

Paolo sentì distintamente la risata trattenuta da Giovanni. Pensava che da dove stava con Mina, seduto sul divano più lontano rispetto a lui e a Lucy, non potesse sentirli sussurrare.

“Non mi sembra carino prendere e andarcene. E comunque tra mezz’ora devo prendere il treno”.

“Come preferisci”. Paolo nel sentire la punta di delusione nella voce della ragazza le alzò il volto verso il proprio.

“Preferirei stare con te ma fuori diluvia e non voglio che ti ammali. E poi possiamo vederci domani o quando vuoi”.

“Ok”.

Passarono la mezz’ora successiva a parlare di varie cose. In realtà il padrone di casa più che altro stuzzicava Paolo e Lucy su ogni argomento. A un certo punto se ne uscì con “E dimmi Paolo, cosa ne pensi dell’ossessione di Lucy per vampiri e stregoneria?”. Le ragazze si erano come immobilizzate a quella domanda ma quando Paolo rispose che trovava stupenda la grande passione della ragazza,  ripresero a sorridere come se nulla fosse successo. Quando ormai era arrivata l’ora di congedarsi per evitare di perdere il treno, per fortuna smise di piovere.

“Io ora devo proprio andare. Mina se mi dici dove sono i miei vestiti mi cambio”.

“Te li vado a prendere”.

“Grazie mille”.

Giovanni si avvicinò a Paolo e con un sorriso, che al ragazzo era sembrato sempre più meschino man mano che i minuti passavano, gli strinse la mano.

È stato un piacere Paolo. Torna quando vuoi. Ora se volete scusarmi esco a fare una telefonata”.

“Grazie dell’ospitalità”.

Il ragazzo si rimise i suoi vestiti quasi del tutto asciutti sempre nella camera di Giacomo. Uscì dalla porta e trovò Lucy.

“Allora ci sentiamo stasera?”.

“Certo! E ci vediamo quando vuoi.” Paolo le diede un bacio e Lucy gli si aggrappò facendo aderire il suo piccolo corpo a quello del ragazzo e approfondendo il bacio.

“Stai attento”. E lo accompagnò alla porta dove salutò anche Mina con molto più di entusiasmo di quanto ne avrebbe mai potuto fingere nel salutare il padrone di casa.

Fuori non c’era molta luce. Erano quasi le 8 di sera e le nuvole scurivano ulteriormente la notte. Vide poco più avanti, sulla strada principale le macchine che passavano e qualche pedone che si affrettava a tornare a casa. Si diresse a passo svelto verso il lungomare. Sentì dei passi dietro di sé, una risata che fu seguita da un dolore sordo alla base del collo e poi più nulla.


	12. Sarà tutto chiaro

“Hai controllato gli abitanti della casa?”.

“Prima che lui uscisse. La ragazza sembra a posto. Sugli altri due non so dirti molto, non ne ho avuto il tempo”.

“Peccato che tu non abbia visto chi sia stato”.

“In quel momento aveva smesso di piovere. Per quanta umidità ci fosse avevo la vista di un normale essere umano”.

“Lo so, lo so”.

“Si riprenderà?”.

“Sì, tranquillo. Il flusso sanguigno e il battito sono regolari. Ha solo un po’ di febbre, ma è dovuta più all’acqua che ha preso che al trauma”.

“Dovrebbe rimanere qui. Sarebbe più al sicuro”.

“Non ricominciare Andrea. Ne abbiamo già discusso. Non deve rimanere qui”.

“Non sono d’accordo”.

“Non sei tu a decidere. Ora devo andare, credo si stia per svegliare. Porto Harry e Daniel con me. Se hai bisogno di qualcosa chiamami”.

“Sicura di non volerci essere quando si sveglierà?”.

Nessuna risposta arrivò o forse avevano abbassato la voce. Paolo aveva ripreso conoscenza nel mezzo di quella conversazione, era abbastanza lucido da aver riconosciuto perfettamente la voce di Lilith e per qualche ragione non si stupì che ci fosse anche Andrea. Decise di aspettare prima di alzarsi per non far capire che aveva ascoltato buona parte di quello che avevano detto, ma era così stanco che cedette all’oblio in quel morbido letto. Con un ultimo pensiero coerente si stupì di non essere stato messo in qualche segreta da demone, o ovunque certe creature mettessero gli ospiti indesiderati.

Si risvegliò di colpo. Aprì gli occhi e si guardò intorno. La luce gli dava fastidio, si mise una mano davanti al viso per coprirla almeno parzialmente, ma nel farlo una fitta gli attraversò il collo. Si passò la mano alla base della testa. Aveva una fascia sottile che tratteneva una garza. Quello che non aveva erano i ricordi di quando e chi lo avesse medicato ma soprattutto del perché avesse avuto bisogno di essere bendato. Ricordava solo di essere uscito dalla casa dell’amico di Lucy e poi più niente.

“Ehi, sei sveglio! Stai bene?”.

“No”.

Paolo guardò male il suo amico che entrava dalla porta della stanza in cui stava. Aveva in mano una bottiglietta d’acqua e una scatoletta di medicinali.

“Non sei di buon umore vedo. Come va il collo?”.

“Cosa mi è successo?”.

“Non lo sappiamo” Andrea nel dirlo lo guardò con uno sguardo nervoso “Non ne siamo sicuri, mi dispiace”.

Paolo cercò di tirarsi su. A parte il collo si sentiva un po’ debole. Ricordò le parole di Sofia sul fatto che avesse la febbre. Andrea gli si avvicinò per aiutarlo e lui lo lasciò fare. Per un attimo dimenticò che il fatto che lui fosse stato lì, nella stessa stanza, con Lilith, volesse dire che lui sapeva tutto, probabilmente più di lui. Poi altre parole gli tornarono alla mente -Avevo la vista di un normale essere umano-. Si scostò bruscamente e, se non fosse stato per la fitta lancinante che lo attraversò, si sarebbe allontanato anche dal letto.

“Cosa c’è che non va?” Andrea lo guardava confuso, non capendo la sua reazione.

“Cosa sei?”.

“Che diavolo di domanda è questa?”.

“È una domanda più che legittima. Tu che cosa sei?”.

“Sono sempre io”.

“Non è quello che ti ho chiesto. Cosa vuol dire che avevi la vista di un normale essere umano?”.

“Ci hai sentiti!”.

“Non esserne indignato. Sono io quello che ha appena scoperto che il suo migliore amico complotta con un demone che guarda caso è la sua ex”.

“Noi non complottiamo nulla. E Sofia non è un demone”.

“Me lo ha detto lei che lo è! Sei un demone pure tu?”.

“Nessuno dei due lo è! Smettila con questa storia!”.

“Smetterla?” Paolo stava quasi urlando, anche se si stava facendo venire un gran mal di testa.

“Ho capito, vuoi delle risposte. Ma non so se sono la persona migliore per dartele. Intanto prendi un’aspirina”. Gli passò l’acqua e la scatoletta del medicinale.

“Io non prendo proprio nulla da te”.

“Ma cosa pensi che voglia farti? Ucciderti? Non credi che sarebbe stato più semplice lasciare che il tuo aggressore finisse il lavoro, invece di salvarti e poi portarti qui per farti fuori?”.

“Il mio aggressore? Ma di che parli?”.

“Come credi di aver preso quella botta? Qualcuno ti ha colpito dietro al collo con la forza necessaria a farti svenire. Non so se volessero ucciderti o solo portarti via, ma se io non fossi intervenuto non credo che avresti solo la febbre ora. Ti prego prendi questa dannata aspirina, fatti una doccia e poi ti porto a fare un giro per la casa”.

“La casa di chi? Dove siamo?”.

“Prendi l’aspirina, poi ti dirò quello che posso”.

Paolo riluttante prese l’aspirina dalla scatoletta, la mandò giù e poi prese un sorso d’acqua.

“È calda. Certo che potevi prenderla dal frigo”.

“Scusa, dammi qui”. Andrea prese in mano la bottiglietta e dopo qualche istante gliela ripassò. “Ora dovrebbe andare bene”.

Il ragazzo la riprese e sentì subito, quando la sua pelle venne a contatto con la plastica, che la bottiglietta era molto più fredda di prima. Bevve un paio di sorsi d’acqua, che si dimostrarono freschi, e guardò Andrea con uno sguardo pieno di sorpresa.

“Come diavolo hai fatto?”.

“È il mio potere. Io controllo l’acqua. Beh diciamo che per ora l’acqua si limita a concedermi qualche potere su di lei”.

“Sei una strega?”.

“Stregone, o qualcosa del genere”.

“E anche Sofia?”.

“Lei è qualcosa di più, ma credo che dovrebbe parlartene lei”.

“Lei non vuole parlarmi, a quanto pare non vuole nemmeno che io stia qui”.

“Non è che non vuole. Solo non vuole impedirti di andartene”.

Paolo alzò gli occhi a quel rigiro di parole “In pratica non mi vuole in giro”.

“Piantala. E se anche non volesse, e non dico che sia vero, questo è il tuo posto”.

“Ah sì? E per quale motivo?”.

“Perché anche tu sei uno stregone”.


	13. Io vedo, io vedo tutto

Paolo stava sotto la doccia già da qualche minuto. Di solito faceva docce veloci, ma quella volta era come bloccato. Il getto dell’acqua calda che gli colpiva la testa e le spalle era rassicurante. Si passò una mano dietro al collo. Andrea lo aveva aiutato a togliersi la garza che aveva scoperto contenere una pomata, o qualcosa di simile, per far assorbire il gonfiore. Paolo si stava frizionando la pelle per togliere gli eventuali residui di colla delle bende, ma chiunque gli avesse fatto quella fasciatura aveva fatto un ottimo lavoro. Si passò ancora una volta le dita tra i capelli per togliere completamente lo shampoo e si decise a chiudere l’acqua. Aveva ormai la mano sulla manopola quando si bloccò. Era anche lui uno stregone, forse poteva farlo con l’imposizione delle mani, o con la forza del pensiero. Cercò di concentrarsi, mosse la mano un po’ a caso e non successe niente. Decise di provare un’altra volta. 

“Ehi, stai bene lì dentro? Non è che sei svenuto nella doccia vero?!”. 

Paolo guardò la sua mano tesa verso il doccione. Si diede del cretino e chiuse l’acqua. 

Andrea lo condusse fuori dalla stanza in cui si era svegliato. Quando era uscito dalla doccia aveva trovato sul letto dei vestiti che gli stavano perfetti. Ripensò per un momento alla maglietta azzurra che gli aveva dato Mina. Gli sembrava fosse passato un sacco di tempo. 

“Merda!”. 

“Cosa c’è?”. Andrea lo guardò confuso, cercando qualcosa che giustificasse quella reazione. 

“Quanto tempo sono stato svenuto?”. 

“Tutta la notte. Sono le 10 del mattino di giovedì. In Italia sono le 9”. 

“In Italia? Scusa ma dove siamo?”. 

“Istanbul”. 

“In Turchia? E perché diavolo siamo qui?”. 

“Beh Sofia ha costruito la villa in uno dei luoghi più potenti al mondo”. 

“Oggi dovevo vedermi con Lucy”. 

“Forse è meglio se le mandi un messaggio e disdici”. 

“Il mio cellulare?”. 

“È in camera. Hai fretta?”. 

Paolo ci pensò un attimo: decisamente quello che gli stava succedendo era prioritario “No, posso farlo tra un po’”. 

“Perfetto”. 

Sbucarono in un salotto, una parete era occupata da tre grandi finestre, quella opposta da un’unica vetrata che dava su un enorme giardino. Erano in alto, forse al quarto, quinto piano. 

“Quanto è grande questo posto?”. 

“Siamo al quarto piano. Sopra di noi ci sono solo un mezzo piano, la serra e il tetto”. 

“E sotto?”. 

“Nei due piani sotto di noi ci sono degli appartamenti per chi vive qui. Al primo ci sono le camere degli ospiti e al piano terra il salone, la cucina e la biblioteca”. 

“Nient’altro?” chiese Paolo sarcastico. 

“Nel piano interrato puoi trovare la palestra, il garage e una sala di proiezioni”. 

“Ma mi prendi il giro?” 

“Decisamente: purtroppo niente sala proiezioni” Andrea lo disse con un sorrisetto, per cui Paolo non sapeva cosa pensare. 

“Tutta questa roba per quanta gente? In quanti vivono qui?”. 

“Per ora siamo in cinque”. 

“Tu vivi qui?”. 

“Passo qui moltissimo tempo”. 

“E quante camere ci sono in totale?”. 

“Per ora quattro al piano di sotto più questo appartamento, in cui vive Sofia”. 

“Per ora?”. 

“Diciamo che è complicato”. 

“Quindi scusa, ma vorresti dirmi che ero nella camera di Sofia?”. 

“No, quella è l’unica camera degli ospiti su questo piano. La sua camera da letto è oltre la grande porta intagliata in fondo al corridoio”. 

Paolo non ricordava di aver notato nessuna porta del genere, quello che invece non gli era sfuggito era il panorama che ora stava ammirando oltre la grande vetrata: un giardino immenso con una grande piscina e un gazebo. Lo spazio era circondato da alberi che non riconosceva da quella distanza, oltre i quali si vedevano altri spazi liberi dalla vegetazione. Tutto era ben equilibrato, sembrava studiato nei minimi particolari. 

“Ma quanto è grande questo posto?”. 

“La proprietà è immensa. Siamo su una collina privata a un’ora da Istanbul, vicino a Poyraz, sul Mar Nero. Sofia ha costruito questa casa con l’intento di ospitare tutti gli stregoni che avesse trovato sul suo cammino. Compreso te”. 

“Anche se la cosa non le fa piacere”. 

“Non credere di sapere cosa provi, o cosa voglia. Io sono qui da un anno e mezzo e la conosco meglio di te. Eppure ancora mi perdo quando si tratta di lei”. 

Paolo si girò a guardare l’amico. Stava guardando anche lui oltre quel muro di vetro, ma sembrava non vedere ciò che aveva di fronte. Andrea si riscosse, si girò e si diresse verso una porta che Paolo scoprì essere quella dell’ascensore. 

“Andiamo. Ti mostro il piano terra. Immagino che tu abbia fame”. 

Paolo scoprì che nella casa c’erano altre persone. Una di queste era Maria che, per rispettare ogni cliché, era la cuoca italiana che Sofia si era portata in Turchia insieme a suo marito, Antonio, che principalmente faceva l’autista quando qualcuno ne aveva bisogno. Il ragazzo scoprì che Maria non era una strega, ma era stata cresciuta in una famiglia che credeva nella magia. Sofia si era imbattuta in lei mentre era alla ricerca di alcuni manufatti, uno de quali apparteneva alla famiglia della donna. Era troppo anziana per poter fare da sola tutti i lavori in cucina, ma Andrea gli spiegò che in realtà la maggior parte delle faccende la facevano loro, come esercizio magico, con l’aiuto di qualche incantesimo “fisso” di Sofia. Il concetto non gli era del tutto chiaro, ma sembrava che per i piccoli incantesimi la ragazza attingesse a una parte del potere del luogo, così da far sì che non fosse necessario rifarli. Un esempio: la polvere non si fermava, ma veniva portata fuori da un leggero flusso costante di vento ed elettricità, molto più efficiente di uno di quei nuovi robottini che aspirano e sbattono contro le pareti. Paolo sarebbe rimasto a farsi dare informazioni da Maria, molto meno reticente di Andrea, ma appena finito di mangiare il suo panino fu quasi portato via di peso. 

“Vieni, voglio presentarti una persona”. 

“Antonio?”. 

“No, lui avrai tempo di conoscerlo”. 

Attraversarono la casa per lungo, passando attraverso l’immenso ingresso. Arrivarono davanti a un’alta porta in legno. Andrea la spinse e Paolo rimase abbagliato. 

“Ma che diavolo?!”. 

Non era possibile. Va bene costruire una casa di forse mille metri quadri per piano. Va bene comprare un’intera collina. Chissà, forse oltre alla piscina c’erano pure campi da calcio e da tennis. Ma quella stanza era impensabile. Paolo pensò subito alla parola “Biblioteca”, scritta a caratteri cubitali e luminosa, come minimo. Il soffitto era alto almeno 10 metri. La parete di fronte a lui era costituita interamente da scaffalature con sette rampe di scale che permettevano di arrivare a dei ballatoi. La Biblioteca occupava tutta un’ala della casa, le pareti destra e sinistra erano infatti delle uniche grandi vetrate percorse anch’esse da ampi ballatoi. 

“Vedo che il nostro ospite si è svegliato”. 

Paolo, che nell’ammirare la grandiosità di quella struttura era avanzato fino al centro della stanza, si girò di scatto verso la voce. La parete sopra la porta era anch’essa coperta da libri. In cima alla prima rampa di scale stava un ragazzo alto con capelli ricci e scuri. Scese lentamente i gradini tenendo in mano un grosso libro. 

“Paolo, ti presento Giorgio”. 

“Piacere” Paolo tese la mano al ragazzo che la prese con indifferenza. 

“Allora, abbiamo capito chi ha cercato di farti la pelle con scarsi risultati?”. 

“Io non so nulla”. 

“Già. È odioso quando ti tengono all’oscuro”. 

“Giorgio piantala”. Il tono di Andrea era di avvertimento, ma Paolo pensò che il ragazzo volesse solo stuzzicarlo. 

“A proposito di oscuro. Dov’è la nostra padrona di casa?”. 

“Se non te lo ha detto vuol dire che non dovevi saperlo”. 

“Oh, ma io lo so. Volevo solo porre le domande che il nostro ospite non osa fare”. 

Paolo decise di non rispondere a quella provocazione, tra l’altro vera. 

“Questa stanza è assurda. Come hanno fatto a costruirla?”. 

“Come HA fatto vorrai dire”. Era stato Giorgio a rispondergli. 

“Come ha fatto chi?”. 

“Sofia. Con la magia, ovviamente. Esisteva già una casa su questa terra ma lei l’ha distrutta e ricostruita dalle fondamenta”. 

“E che tipo di libri ci sono qui dentro?”. 

“Di tutto” Giorgio rispose come se fosse ovvio e lui un idiota. 

“Ma” Andrea continuò, cercando di rilassare l’atmosfera, tesa per chissà quale ragione “Abbiamo una sezione sulla magia che non si trova da nessun’altra parte. Libri antichi tradotti e non, diari, testimonianze. Puoi trovare ogni singolo popolo magico”. 

“Tranne il nostro” Giorgio lo interruppe. 

“Tranne il nostro”. Andrea quasi sospirò nel dirlo. 

“Intendete le streghe? Ma come è possibile? Esisteranno migliaia di libri sulle streghe!”. 

“E sono tutte cavolate. Non esiste una sola testimonianza di veri stregoni. E nessuno degli altri popoli o quasi ne ricorda l’esistenza”. 

“Quindi voi sareste i primi?”. 

“Noi” lo corresse Andrea. “No, non siamo sicuramente i primi”. 

“Quale sarebbe il tuo potere?”. La domanda di Giorgio spiazzò Paolo: credevano davvero che avesse qualche potere? 

“Ehm, non ne ho idea”. 

“Perfetto. Scopriamolo!”. 

Paolo sapeva che era una pessima idea nel momento in cui vide il ghigno sul volto di Giorgio. Sospettava che si trattasse più di un massacro che di una ricerca del suo potere. Erano usciti fuori dalla casa che ora poteva vedere in tutta la sua grandezza e si erano diretti in uno di quegli spiazzi tra gli alberi che aveva visto dal salotto di Sofia. Scoprì che veniva usato per esercitarsi sui vari poteri senza distruggere la villa. A giudicare dai buchi nel terreno, le zone allagate o bruciate, i poteri degli abitanti della casa dovevano essere devastanti. 

“Forza, vediamo cosa sai fare. Scegli un elemento”. 

“Un elemento?”. 

Giorgio si girò verso Andrea quasi allibito. “Ma non gli avete detto proprio nulla?”. 

“Piantala Giorgio”. 

“Ok, ok. Allora, ci sono Aria, Terra, Acqua e Fuoco”. 

“E Corpo” lo corresse Andrea. 

“Credi davvero che abbia il potere di Lilith?”. 

“Non si sa mai”. Andrea sembrava divertito all’idea, Giorgio ancora più infastidito. 

“Forza scegli” quasi gli ringhiò contro. 

Paolo pensò che visto come gli era andata con l’acqua della doccia era meglio scartarla. 

“Vuoi una domanda scritta?”. 

Paolo disse la prima cosa che gli veniva in mente “Fuoco”. 

“Perfetto”. 

“Non penso sia una buona idea”. 

“Andre, sempre la voce della ragione. Lascia divertire il nuovo arrivato. Vediamo se riesce a creare una fiammella o almeno una scintilla”. 

“Credo che l’unico che si stia divertendo qui sia tu”. 

“Lascia stare, posso almeno provarci”. Paolo sperò con tutto sé stesso di riuscire a dare fuoco a qualcosa. Ma non aveva idea di come fare. 

“Se proprio dobbiamo fare questa cosa, Giorgio mostragli almeno come fai”. 

“Con piacere”. 

Giorgio mise le mani l’una sull’altra come se tenesse una sfera, poi le fece ruotare in modo da ribaltarne le posizioni. Mentre faceva quel gesto Paolo vide chiaramente l’elettricità scaturire dai palmi delle mani fino a che Giorgio tenne nella destra una fiammella leggermente sospesa. Il ragazzo guardava Paolo mentre giocava con la sua fiamma, come se non gli costasse nessuna fatica tenerla viva nel suo palmo. La faceva crescere e ridurre a un filo di fumo per poi riattivarla. 

“Forza prova”. Il tono era chiaramente canzonatorio. Si aspettava che fallisse e lui era sicuro che non lo avrebbe deluso. Piantò i piedi a terra divaricandoli leggermente. Mise le mani come aveva visto fare a Giorgio e si concentrò su di esse. Le ruotò, una, due volte, ma non successe niente. 

“Probabilmente non è il tuo potere” cercò di rassicurarlo Andrea. 

“O forse...” lo interruppe Giorgio. 

“Forse cosa? Senti finiamola con questa farsa” Andrea sembrava abbastanza arrabbiato. 

“Forse, non è il modo giusto. Ricordi cosa ha fatto Sofia con Daniel per attivare il suo potere?”. 

“Sì, cosa c’entra?” il sospetto nella voce di Andrea era decisamente poco rassicurante. 

“Potrebbero essere necessarie misure altrettanto drastiche!”. 

“Non ti azzardare! Non hai lo stesso controllo di Sofia. E non toccherebbe comunque a te farlo, ma a lei”. 

“Ma lei non è qui. Non ha voluto essere qui al suo risveglio”. 

“Fallo!” Paolo lo disse quasi sottovoce mentre gli altri due litigavano. 

“Puoi ripetere per favore?” il tono di Giorgio trasudava compiacimento, ma a Paolo non importava, il ragazzo aveva ragione: Sofia non aveva voluto vederlo e lui non voleva aspettare che lei cambiasse idea. Non era nemmeno convinto che lo avrebbe fatto. 

“Fallo. Proviamo le misure drastiche”. 

“Paolo è un’idea pessima” Andrea cercò di convincerlo a desistere mentre Giorgio gongolava. 

“Allora sei pronto? Para questa!”. 

Paolo vide Giorgio creare la fiamma con le mani. Solo che questa volta era molto più grande e sembrava sprizzare elettricità. Poi il ragazzo la lanciò come se fosse una palla da baseball. Paolo la vide arrivare e si rese conto della cavolata che aveva fatto. Si ritrovò con le mani davanti a sé a pensare intensamente “Fa che non mi colpisca, fa che non mi colpisca”. 


	14. Ciò che non ti uccide

“No, di nuovo no”.

Paolo si risvegliò dolorante nella stessa stanza dove si era svegliato quella mattina. Aveva cercato di ricordarsi cosa fosse successo e quando ci era riuscito si era dato dell’idiota. Fermare una sfera di fuoco non era tra le cose che era in grado di fare. Se lo segnò mentalmente.

Si sedette appoggiandosi alla testata del letto. Il dolore al collo era quasi scomparso, sostituito da uno molto più intenso al fondoschiena e alle mani. Erano state ripulite ma erano bruciate in malo modo. Aveva bisogno di una pomata e di qualcosa per il dolore. Fece per alzarsi quando sentì una voce ben nota.

“Stavo facendo una cosa importante. Perché mi avete chiamato? Ho dovuto lasciare Daniel e Harry da soli”.

“Si tratta di Paolo”. Il ragazzo riconobbe la voce di Andrea.

“Cosa è successo?”.

“Niente, ci stavamo solo esercitando” Giorgio sembrava sulla difensiva, forse si era finalmente tolto quel ghigno dalla faccia.

“Esercitando? Vorresti dirmi che è finito tra il vostro fuoco incrociato?”.

“Non proprio”.

“E allora cosa diavolo è successo? Sta bene?”.

“Diciamo che ha provato a parare una mia sfera di fuoco”.

“Stai scherzando vero?!”. Paolo percepì rabbia nella voce della ragazza e forse una punta di panico. Cosa che pensò fosse molto improbabile. La porta della camera si aprì e andò a sbattere contro il muro per la forza con cui Sofia la aprì. Il suo sguardo era indescrivibile. I suoi occhi erano completamente neri, terribili, Paolo vide la furia che vi era racchiusa a stento. Poi si posarono su di lui e pian piano tornarono normali, di quel castano tanto scuro da sembrar nero, ma soprattutto umani, e vide il panico che aveva colto nella sua voce trasformarsi in sollievo.

Si avvicinò con calma al letto e gli andò vicina. Gli mise una mano sulla fronte e chiuse gli occhi. Spostò la mano dietro al collo del ragazzo e con l’altra gli prese il polso.

“Io...” Paolo cominciò a parlare per spiegare cosa era successo.

“Zitto”.

Paolo la guardò. Era vicinissima, aveva i capelli legati in una crocchia morbida sopra la testa. Indossava un semplice tubino nero con le maniche lunghe e delle piccole borchie sulle spalle che le stava davvero molto attillato. Il ragazzo si maledisse per quel pensiero, soprattutto visto che sembrava che lei gli stesse controllando le pulsazioni.

“Scusa, non volevo zittirti. Ma stavo ascoltando i battiti”. 

Paolo arrossì vistosamente “Tranquilla. Comunque sto bene”.

“Non direi. Sento che provi dolore alla schiena. Girati che do un’occhiata”.

Paolo le diede la schiena. Lei gli alzò la maglietta abbastanza da vedere la zona che gli faceva male.

“Ha sbattuto contro un tronco nella caduta” Andrea li stava osservando dalla cornice della porta.

“Per fortuna i poteri di Giorgio non sono ancora del tutto sviluppati. Ti verrà solo un livido”.

“Io direi che i suoi poteri vanno benissimo”. Nel dirlo Paolo mostrò le mani a Sofia.

“Gliele hai pulite tu Andrea?”.

“Sì. Mentre era svenuto”.

“Dammi qua”. Sofia mise le mani a palmi aperti davanti a lui. Paolo era restio sia per il dolore sia per evitare di arrossire di nuovo.

“Non preoccuparti, non mordo”. Alzò lo sguardo sul suo viso. Nel dire quelle parole un sorriso le aveva illuminato il volto fino agli occhi. Gli tornarono in mente altri sorrisi di Sofia e senza ulteriori ripensamenti mise le mani nelle sue.

Sofia ne osservò i palmi. 

“Queste bruciature sono solo superficiali”. Sembrava quasi delusa.

“Beh fanno comunque male”. Paolo cercò di sfilare le mani dalle sue, ma lei rinserrò la stretta.

“Non ne dubito. Solo è strano”.

“Strano?”.

“Sì. Giorgio è ben più potente di così. E la sua sfera non è solo di fuoco, ma la potenzia con l’elettricità. Tu non hai alcuna bruciatura di tipo elettrico”.

“Se mi dai una pomata me la metto da solo”.

“Non essere stupido. Se si tratta di ferite esterne posso pensarci io”. Paolo vide ancora una volta gli occhi della ragazza diventare completamente neri. Poi le sue mani cominciarono a formicolare e la pelle ricrebbe sostituendo la pelle bruciata. Quando lei lasciò la presa i suoi palmi erano solo leggermente arrossati.

“Come diavolo hai fatto?”.

“Questo è il mio potere. Ora bisogna vedere quale è il tuo”.

“Chiaramente non il fuoco”.

“Non so” e si girò a guardare Andrea “Tu hai qualche idea a proposito?”.

Paolo si girò a guardare verso l’amico chiedendosi perché lui avrebbe dovuto saperne qualcosa. Ma quando lo fece vide che stava sorridendo soddisfatto.

“Si può sapere cosa hai da ridere?”.

“Già” Sofia stava assumendo la stessa espressione di Andrea. “Dicci cosa c’è di tanto divertente”.

“Sai Paolo, forse non avrai il potere del fuoco, ma di sicuro qualcosa hai fatto”.

“Sì, prendere in pieno una palla di fuoco ed elettricità da parte di uno che ce l’aveva con me ancora prima di conoscermi”.

“Credimi se quella palla ti avesse preso davvero ora staresti messo peggio”.

“Si vede che Giorgio ha una pessima mira. Sono proprio fortunato”. Paolo stava cominciando a spazientirsi. Quei due avevano capito qualcosa che lui non vedeva nemmeno da lontano.

“Non essere cieco. Ti ha colpito in pieno le mani. Ma la sfera non è andata oltre”.

Paolo vide uno sguardo di piena consapevolezza colpire gli occhi di Sofia. La ragazza si girò verso di lui con uno sguardo indecifrabile.

“Cosa c’è? Perché mi guardate così?”.

“Tu hai deviato la sfera!”.

“Io cosa?”.

“Tu hai deviato la sfera! Hai usato la magia!”.


	15. Ascoltami

“Mi dispiace ma ho la febbre. Sono stato male tutto il giorno. Ci sentiamo domani”.

Paolo premette INVIO e spedì il messaggio a Lucy.

Era ormai sera. Dopo aver preso un’aspirina aveva dormito un paio d’ore e ora stava scendendo al piano terra per la cena. Quando si era svegliato aveva trovato dei vestiti con cui cambiarsi. Gli sembrava che la camicia per cenare in casa fosse esagerata, ma, non volendo frugare nell’armadio che era nella camera degli ospiti, si era adeguato.

Mentre l’ascensore si fermava fece mente locale su dove si trovasse la cucina, ma non fu necessario perché trovò Andrea ad aspettarlo.

“Come ti senti?”.

“Stordito”.

“Spero anche affamato, Maria ha fatto le lasagne”.

Paolo era leggermente sconcertato da questi momenti di normalità. Erano degli stregoni, non avrebbero dovuto mangiare roba strana e bere  burrobirra ? Le sue conoscenze su Harry Potter erano minime, ma quella bevanda se la ricordava bene.

Arrivare in cucina dall’ascensore era piuttosto semplice. Dovevano solo attraversare l’immenso ingresso e una sala da pranzo già apparecchiata. Maria stava controllando uno dei grandi forni che si trovavano nella stanza. Quando li sentì arrivare si girò verso di loro.

“Volete qualcosa mentre aspettiamo che Sofia torni?”.

“No grazie, io sono a posto” le rispose Andrea. Paolo era piuttosto affamato, la lunga serie di traumi lo aveva sfiancato, ma non sapeva se poteva osare o meno.

“A che ora arrivano?” chiese per sapere quanto avrebbe dovuto aspettare.

“Harry mi ha chiamata per dirmi che saranno qui tra mezz’ora. Dovremmo mangiare per le 8. Se ha fame può frugare nel frigorifero. C’è un po’ di tutto. Non si preoccupi”.

La cuoca tornò a occuparsi delle sue faccende non facendo più caso a loro. Il frigo era enorme, proporzionato al resto della casa. Paolo lo aprì e trovò facilmente qualcosa di suo gusto, visto l’ordine con cui erano tenuti tutti i cibi. Prese del pane da un cestino e tirò fuori dal frigo del prosciutto. Sentiva gli occhi di Andrea sulla propria schiena. Da quando erano arrivati alla conclusione che aveva usato la magia, Paolo si era come chiuso in sé stesso. Cercava di non pensarci e di certo non aveva voglia di parlarne, senza contare che la velocità con cui Sofia se ne era andata dalla stanza e dalla villa, pochi secondi dopo la rivelazione, gli aveva fatto venire un senso di nausea opprimente. Non voleva pensare alla possibilità di essere uno stregone, non voleva pensare al fatto che lei non lo volesse lì, e di certo non voleva sentirsi consolare da Andrea.

“Hai deciso di fare finta di niente?”. Come volevasi dimostrare non poteva sperare che lo lasciasse cuocere nel proprio brodo.

“Se me lo permetti, sì”.

“Mi sembra un’idiozia”.

“Grazie per la tua opinione. La terrò in considerazione”.

“Cosa pensi di fare quando lei tornerà? Cioè tra circa venti minuti?”.

“Farò quello che sto facendo ora. Vado avanti con la mia vita cercando di ignorare le tue domande”.

“E le sue domande?”.

“Vista la velocità con cui ha preso la fuga, credo che sarà d’accordo con me”.

“Ma di che diavolo parli?”.

“Su queste cose sei più sveglio di me, quindi non fingere di non aver notato che è scappata via alla sola idea che io possa essere davvero uno stregone”.

“Sul fatto che io sia più sveglio non ci sono dubbi! Lei sapeva già cosa sei. Ora ne ha avuto solo conferma!”.

“E la cosa l’ha fatta scappare. La sua più grande paura si è concretizzata”.

Paolo si stupì della propria calma nell’affrontare quella discussione. Forse aveva superato il problema del rifiuto. O forse era in piena fase di negazione.

“Doveva tornare da Harry e Daniel”.

“Non ne dubito”.

“Paolo sii serio. È tornata qui di corsa quando le ho detto che si trattava di te”.

“Eppure sembra che la sola idea di stare nella stessa stanza con me la disgusti”.

“Non esagerare”.

“Io posso non esagerare se tu ammetti che non vuole vedermi”.

“Al massimo posso dire che si stia comportando in modo strano”.

“Per me è la normalità”.

“Non dire stronzate. Mi ha raccontato di quando è venuta in camera tua. Entrambe le volte”.

Paolo quasi si ingozzò col panino. Non poteva credere che Sofia glielo avesse raccontato.

“Già. Lei me lo ha detto, a differenza tua” continuò Andrea mentre lo guardava divertito, avendo notato il suo disagio.

“Beh, mica potevo dirti che la tua ex si era presentata alla mia finestra e mi ha detto di essere una creatura delle tenebre. O meglio, avrei potuto, se avessi saputo che anche tu non sei del tutto umano”. Era il suo turno di mostrare disappunto.

“Avresti comunque potuto dirmi che eravate usciti insieme”.

“Ma non siamo usciti! Lei è piombata in camera mia! E  quando ci siamo visti fuori dalla mia stanza se ne è andata arrabbiata”.

“Quando è tornata qui era piuttosto alterata”.

“Non ho ancora capito perché”.

“Forse perché le hai detto che era la cosa più pericolosa della tua vita”.

“Ma ti ha detto proprio tutto?”.

“A meno che non abbia saltato i dettagli piccanti . ..”.

Paolo arrossì, vistosamente. Non c’era stato nulla tra lui e Sofia, a parte forse qualche momento di tensione, ma nella sua mente alcuni gesti avevano assunto sfumature romantiche. Per poco tempo aveva sperato di non essersi immaginato tutto, poi invece aveva evitato di pensarci.

“Non c’è stato nulla di piccante. Non c’è stato nulla punto”.

“E io che pensavo ti piacesse Lucy”.

“E cosa c’entra Lucy adesso?”.

“Sembri deluso che non sia successo nulla”.

“Lascia perdere, ok?”.

“Cosa dovresti lasciar perdere Andrea?”. Paolo si girò di colpo: Sofia era sulla porta che li guardava sospettosa.

“Maria noi siamo pronti, quando vuoi. Voi due, venite a tavola”. La ragazza uscì dalla cucina lasciando che la porta si chiudesse dietro di lei.

“TI prego dimmi che non ha sentito tutto”.

“Stai tranquillo. Ha sentito solo la parte su quella ragazza, Lucy”. Paolo si girò verso la cuoca. A quanto pareva ad aver sentito tutto era stata lei. Si era completamente dimenticato della sua presenza nella stanza.

“Ehm grazie” rispose Paolo.

“Di niente, e ora a tavola”.

Paolo si sedette vicino ad Andrea, ben distante sia da Sofia che da Giorgio. Seduti di fianco e di fronte a lui c’erano due ragazzi che non aveva mai visto. Immaginò che fossero Daniel e Harry, i due con cui era uscita la ragazza quella mattina.

“Allora come è andata la vostra giornata?” chiese dopo qualche minuto Andrea, riempiendo il silenzio che rischiava di diventare imbarazzante.

“Sinceramente non saprei” a rispondere era stato dei due il ragazzo più alto e muscoloso. Aveva i capelli più arancioni che rossi, spettinati in un modo che Paolo sospettava non avesse nulla di casuale.

“Come mai?”.

Il ragazzo spostò lo sguardo da Andrea a Paolo. “Posso parlare in sua presenza?”.

“Già, forse è meglio parlarne dopo, in privato”. Ovviamente Giorgio non poteva non cogliere un’occasione per farlo sentire fuori luogo.

“Parla pure Harry”. Paolo alzò gli occhi su Sofia. Il tono con cui aveva parlato e lo sguardo con cui stava fulminando Giorgio non lasciava spazio ad obiezioni.

“Perfetto. Fino a che Lilith non è dovuta correre qui, le delegazioni sono state sulla difensiva. Non so se avete avuto la stessa impressione, ma secondo me, se c’era qualche possibilità che le Fate fossero disposte ad ascoltarci, gli Elfi erano di tutt’altro avviso”.

Paolo cominciava a pensare che forse sarebbe stato meglio che parlassero in privato. Ora si sentiva del tutto tagliato fuori dalla conversazione. Probabilmente la sua faccia non nascondeva quanto fosse confuso perché Daniel interruppe Harry posandogli una mano sul braccio.

“Cosa c’è?”.

“Credo che il nostro ospite si sia perso, giustamente”.

Harry lo guardò un attimo e sembrò mortificato. 

“Scusa, giusto”.

“E magari potremmo anche presentarci prima di cominciare con i discorsi di politica magica. Piacere, Daniel. Lui è Harry”.

“Piacere, Paolo” rispose stringendo loro le mani, contento di non dover far salire il conteggio delle persone a cui non era gradito in quella casa.

“Continua pure Harry” Sofia interruppe le presentazioni, ma quando Paolo la guardò stava sorridendo, sembrava compiaciuta. Il ragazzo non riusciva a stare dietro ai suoi cambiamenti di umore.

“Beh. Oggi avevamo un incontro con due dei sei popoli magici” Harry cominciò a contare sulle dita “Ci sono le Fate, chiamate anche Popolo dell’Aria; gli Elfi, Popolo della Terra; i Tritoni, Acqua; i Diavoli del Popolo del Fuoco; gli Stregoni e i Vampiri”.

“Io ho il potere dell’Aria e Harry quello della Terra, per questo Lilith ci ha portato con sé” continuò Daniel.

“Già” riprese Harry “Solo che questo non sembrava aiutare. Anzi, credevano che noi volessimo comandarli, che fossimo arrivati da chissà dove per prendere il posto della loro famiglia reale”.

“Quando ho mostrato loro un piccolo tornado, una delle guardie mi è quasi saltata al collo”.

“Ma non sono alti tipo 10 centimetri?” chiese Giorgio con un sorrisetto sarcastico.

“Quando vogliono nascondersi. È uno dei loro poteri modificare il proprio corpo. Volendo potrebbero passare per normali esseri umani. Nella loro forma completa sono umanoidi, le Fate hanno in più un bel paio di ali che possono riassorbire” Sofia aveva dato quel resoconto come se fosse una cosa del tutto normale, ma era chiaro che la spiegazione fosse solo per lui.

Nel frattempo Maria aveva portato in tavola le lasagne e per qualche minuto tutti mangiarono in silenzio. Poi Harry riprese il proprio racconto tra un boccone e un altro.

“Comunque quando tu te ne sei andata loro hanno fatto un sacco di domande e noi abbiamo risposto che ne sapevamo davvero poco. Che da quello che avevamo capito uno dei nostri era stato ferito. Allora uno degli elfi ha proposto una pausa per aspettarti”.

“Ti ricordi il nome?” gli chiese Sofia improvvisamente più interessata. Probabilmente era la prima volta che sentiva il racconto di ciò che era successo mentre lei era via.

“Si chiamava Matt. Direi che era l’emissario di rango più alto” rispose Daniel.

“E da cosa lo avresti intuito?” gli chiese Sofia.

“Dal fatto che non ha parlato se non per dare ordini agli altri. E nessuno ha discusso. Nemmeno le fate”.

“Ok, vai avanti Harry”.

“Mentre facevamo questa pausa se ne stavano tutti a confabulare tra di loro, ci avevano tagliato completamente fuori. Fino a quando l’elfo ci è venuto incontro e si è presentato. Ha detto qualcosa riguardo al fatto che sia onorevole che la regina si occupi di un semplice suddito di persona. Poi ci ha chiesto se fossimo contenti di Lilith, di come era gestito il suo regno. Cose così”.

“Regno? Ma sa che siamo solo sei?” chiese Andrea abbastanza sconcertato.

“Lilith lo ha chiarito subito. È stata la prima cosa che ha detto”.

“Elfi e Fate sono popoli molto antichi. E hanno gerarchie molte rigide. Noi, anche se siamo solo sei, non siamo visti come una famiglia, ma come uno dei regni”. Sofia rigirava lentamente il lungo stelo del bicchiere, guardando il vino rosso, quasi porpora, che ne lambiva i bordi. 

“Sembri saperne molto” Daniel la guardava incuriosito. Sembrava sempre guardarla in quel modo, come se fosse un libro o un’opera d’arte.

“Ho fatto le mie ricerche. Qualcosa da aggiungere al racconto?”.

“Nulla, poi sei arrivata tu. Cosa è successo una volta che sei rimasta sola con i due delegati?”.

“Hanno proposto un altro incontro. Sospetto su suggerimento del vostro nuovo amico”.

“Sembri conoscerlo”.

“Solo per fama. A quanto pare sta per sposare l’unica principessa del Popolo della Terra. E non solo. In qualche modo ha fatto sì che Elfi e Fate seppellissero antiche rivalità”.

“Un tipino ambizioso”.

“E molto potente. Ma sembrerebbe anche giusto. Lo vedremo al prossimo incontro”.

“Dove si terrà?”.

“Qui”.

“Cosa?”.

Erano tutti saltati su dalle sedie. Per qualche ragione la cosa che Fate ed Elfi si riunissero per l’incontro nella villa li agitava. Guardavano Sofia con gli occhi sbarrati. Solo Daniel aveva mantenuto la sua espressione.

“Non puoi portare nei confini protetti creature di altri due popoli!”.

“A dire il vero non è quello che ho detto”. Paolo vide Giorgio tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Andrea invece era ancora all’erta quando Sofia riprese “Non ci saranno le delegazioni dei due popoli, ma i governanti di tutti e cinque i regni. Daremo un ballo!”.


	16. Lamia

Paolo era andato a dormire presto la notte prima. Durante, e dopo la cena, i quattro ragazzi avevano continuato a discutere con Sofia. Lui sinceramente non capiva tutta quell’agitazione. Non era certo un amante dei balli, ma gli sembrava che la reazione alla notizia fosse stata esagerata.

Non aveva idea di che ora fosse, così si allungò tra le coperte e prese il cellulare che aveva lasciato sul comodino. Erano le 5 del mattino, non sapeva se in Italia o lì in Turchia. La sera prima gli era arrivato un messaggio. Era Lucy. Paolo si rese conto che aveva a malapena pensato alla ragazza nel trambusto del giorno precedente.

“Tranquillo. Devo comunque tornare a Roma prima. Ma Giovanni ci ha detto di tornare quando vogliamo, quindi ci vedremo presto. Ci sentiamo, buona guarigione”.

Paolo si sentì quasi sollevato. Una persona in meno a cui dare spiegazioni. Andrea il giorno prima gli aveva detto di aver mandato un messaggio ai suoi genitori con scritto che stava bene e che sarebbe rimasto a casa di amici per un lavoro, quindi per qualche giorno ancora era coperto. Non che contasse di rimanere lì ancora a lungo. Non sapeva quanto Sofia avrebbe sopportato la sua presenza.

Si alzò dal letto controvoglia e andò in bagno. Si fece una doccia e mentre l’acqua scorreva sulla sua pelle si trovò a guardarsi le mani: la  pelle era di nuovo normale. Il ricordo delle bruciature gli sembrava un sogno, la sensazione della guarigione invece era ben impressa nella sua mente.

Una volta uscito dalla doccia trovò sul letto dei vestiti puliti. Quella stava diventando una cosa vagamente inquietante. Si vestì e uscì dalla stanza. Stava per dirigersi verso la sala quando notò che la porta alla sua sinistra era leggermente aperta: era enorme, finemente intagliata, quindi secondo la descrizione di Andrea doveva essere la porta della camera da letto di Sofia. Si avvicinò lentamente e provò a sbirciare attraverso la fessura ma non vide niente. Così bussò.

“Avanti”.

Era lei. Spinse la porta ed entrò. La stanza era magnifica, come il resto della casa. Nella parete di fronte alla porta c’era una grande libreria. Non era molto più bassa di quella che si trovava al piano terra. La stanza sembrava più un salotto che una camera da letto, ma avvicinandosi alle infinite scaffalature notò che c’era un mezzo piano, in cui probabilmente si trovava la vera camera da letto. Sofia stava scendendo le scale che permettevano di accedere ai vari piani della libreria e al soppalco. Non sembrava affatto sorpresa che fosse lui.

“Scusa, ho visto la porta aperta”.

“Ah sì? Si vede che Giorgio nell’impeto di mostrare il suo disappunto non l’ha chiusa bene. Non è una porta facile da sbattere”.

“Già, immagino”.

“Avevi bisogno di qualcosa? O eri solo curioso di vedere la tana del demone?”. Mentre parlava si avvicinò a lui “Mi piace come ti sta quel  maglione” e si spostò verso un paio di divani posti vicino a una delle due grandi vetrate che delimitavano l’ambiente.

“Grazie”. Avrebbe voluto aggiungere che anche lei stava bene. Più che bene. La ragazza era vestita di nero come al solito, indossava un paio di leggings e una maglia larga con un ampio scollo sulla schiena che lasciava intravedere la chiusura del reggiseno. “Come mai Giorgio era infastidito?”.

Sofia si girò a guardarlo con un sorrisetto. “Non ti va a genio vero?”.

“A dire il vero è stato lui a prendermi di mira”.

“Lo immaginavo. Comunque voleva ancora discutere del ballo”.

“Ah”. Tutta la notte? Paolo non lo disse ad alta voce, ma la sua delusione stava tutta in quell’unica sillaba.

“Tu cosa ne pensi?” gli chiese sedendosi su uno dei divani neri.

“Sinceramente non capisco tutta questa agitazione”.

“Andrea non ti ha detto nulla?”.

“Non l’ho ancora visto da ieri sera”.

“Vuoi qualcosa da mangiare? E magari anche dei chiarimenti”.

“Sì, grazie”. Si stupì del fatto che fosse così ben disposta a condividere informazioni. Non era da lei.

“Arrivo subito. Tu curiosa pure in giro”. Ed uscì dalla stanza.

Paolo si guardò intorno e decise che la libreria era sicuramente la parte più interessante. Cominciò a salire la prima rampa di scale guardando i libri che pian piano si trovava davanti al volto. Sembravano divisi per argomenti, filosofia e storia. Salì ancora e si trovò sommerso da libri di poesia, alcuni erano anche doppi, edizioni diverse in lingue diverse. Quando spostò lo sguardo verso la rampa che portava ancora più in alto, notò che quel ballatoio proseguiva fino al mezzo piano. Oltre una ringhiera di legno scorgeva un enorme letto con lenzuola di un bordeaux molto scuro. La parete dietro al muro era bianca, completamente vuota, e la biancheria e i mobili scuri risaltavano molto. Era indeciso se avventurarsi o se tornare indietro quando sentì la pesante porta aprirsi. Cominciò a scendere le scale e vide Sofia dirigersi verso i divani con un vassoio in mano.

“Grazie” le disse quando si sedette. Cappuccino e brioches erano calde.

“Trovato qualcosa di interessante?”.

“Ho avuto poco tempo”.

“Vuoi farmi qualche domanda?”.

“Non saprei da dove iniziare sinceramente”. Ci pensò un secondo  “Perché Lilith?”.

Era una buona domanda. Un’ottima domanda. Lui ne era sicuro. Per quanto gli interessasse il motivo di tutta quell’agitazione, quella per lui era la domanda più importante, la prima che si fosse mai posto. Paolo si era scervellato sul perché tutti fossero così confusi tra il chiamarla Sofia e il chiamarla Lilith, o almeno lui lo era. Sembrava che durante la notte, quando il suo potere era più in superficie, il nome  Lilith fosse una specie di invocazione. Quando aveva fatto le sue ricerche, subito dopo averla conosciuta, l’unica cosa davvero chiara era stata che Lilith era una “versione” inglese di  Lilitu , già reso pronunciabile dopo varie traduzioni e traslitterazioni, ma soprattutto era il nome di un demone. Il primo demone. Lucy gli aveva detto anche che secondo alcuni Lilith era la madre di tutti i vampiri.

Eppure Andrea era stato chiaro: lei non era un demone e il discorso sui vampiri era una totale follia. Ma nella notte il nome Lilith arrivava chiaro e forte fino a lei, e così era stato. L’aveva chiamata e lei era venuta. Ma perché?

Sofia prese un grosso respiro. Era l’alba e Paolo poteva quasi vedere le piccole particelle di polvere attaccarsi al profilo di lei e come piccoli parassiti portar via un pizzico di quel potere che lei emanava, come se ne fosse satura dopo la lunga notte autunnale e loro la stessero svestendo di quella invisibile corazza.

“Fu come un sogno. I miei poteri si erano destati da poco. Un giorno li sentii crescere dentro di me e il giorno dopo esplosero: ne ero cosciente e pienamente in controllo. Una calma improvvisa scese su di me come una coltre e come se nulla fosse uscii di casa. Sentivo come dei fili che mi tiravano in varie direzioni, solo dopo scoprii che quei “fili” eravate voi, ma ero perfettamente in grado di ignorarli. Non volevo essere trascinata in giro come una marionetta e quindi continuai la mia vita come se nulla fosse, mentre la notte venivo soffocata dai miei nuovi poteri. Non dormivo quasi più, sentivo al tramonto risvegliarsi in me qualcosa che mi elettrizzava e mi faceva venire voglia di correre nella notte, ma per quattro o cinque notti, semplicemente rimasi alla finestra a osservare e sentire, ferma e immobile mentre il mio sangue ribolliva. Finché una notte la sentii. Una voce chiamava Lilith e sapevo che non potevo sentirla solo perché il mio udito era diventato molto più fine, era molto più distante, troppo distante. Volevo ignorarla, ma allo stesso tempo la mia smania era diventata troppo forte per farlo. Così saltai giù dalla finestra e corsi.    
Mi ritrovai dove dovevo essere. Non avevo più corso, qualcosa mi aveva trascinato fino a qui. Le strade di Istanbul erano chiassose e luminose, ma io ero in un piccolo cortile chiuso tra esse, con una donna che mi guardava. In quel momento scoprii di poter sentire la morte sugli altri. La sua era vicina, solo un piccolo alito di vita la tratteneva ancora su questa terra. Ne fui rattristata e per qualche ragione anche felice. Ancora non so perché, come ancora non so cosa mi attirò verso di lei.

– Chi sei? – le chiesi.

– Il mio nome è Lamia – e quando stavo per chiederle perché mi fossi ritrovata in quel posto andò avanti – e tu sei Lilith, il tuo nome corre tra le ombre, tu non sei né demone, né vampiro, angelo o donna. Tu sei passata tra i mondi e i popoli, tra le creature e gli spiriti per arrivare fino a qui. Ti chiameranno strega, ed è questo che sarai. Ma ancora non hai compiuto l’ultimo passo, come ancora non l’ho compiuto io – mi si avvicinò e mi abbracciò – Mi sei mancata –.

Sentii la magia travolgermi e come mi ero ritrovata in quel cortile, mi ritrovai dove ora sorge questa casa. Fui travolta dalla magia del luogo che si avvinceva alla mia, ma corsi per tornare ad Istanbul. Avevo bisogno di saperne di più. Nessuna magia mi portò lì ma trovai la strada, e poi il cortile, teli neri avvolgevano porte e finestre, canti in una lingua che per qualche ragione intuivo cantavano di lutto e perdita e di un viaggio che non era la fine. Sapevo che era morta e sapevo che il nome che mi aveva dato era il nome della magia dentro di me”.

Paolo era rimasto in silenzio, mentre le luci dell’alba portavano via con sé parte di quella magia, e Sofia riemergeva dalle tenebre. 

“Lilith è il nome di un demone, ma i demoni non camminano sulla terra da millenni. Ho cercato tutti i testi, tutti gli oggetti legati a Lilith e a Lamia per capirci qualcosa di più. Nulla di ciò che ho trovato corrisponde a ciò che sono ora. Ma secondo alcune usanze, quando una nuova congrega di streghe nasce, colei che la crea prende un nome potente, che le viene dato dalla magia stessa. Lamia non poteva essere una strega perché, come ho scoperto dopo, sono scomparse da molto tempo, ma forse era una veggente o comunque una studiosa del mondo magico. In casa sua ho trovato dei testi su demoni, angeli, streghe e vampiri e sto cercando di recuperare un pezzo che lei cercava che potrebbe darmi qualche altra informazione”.

“Perché credi che dopo tanto tempo siano ricomparse le streghe?” Paolo più che altro voleva continuare a guardarla come si guarda una creatura leggendaria, mai vista prima, ma la domanda gli sorse spontanea.

“Si tratta di equilibri. Noi siamo ciò che bilancia i vampiri. Tutte le forze che sostengono il mondo magico si dividono per portare a un perfetto equilibrio di potere”.

“Ma questo vuol dire che il nostro potere...”

“Toglie potere ai vampiri, sì. E credimi, non ne sono per niente contenti”.

“È per questo che sono tutti così agitati?” Sofia, o forse avrebbe dovuto cominciare a pensare a lei come Lilith, annuì.

“Devi sapere che la zona su cui sorge la villa è sacra, molto potente. Esistono altri punti caldi nel mondo, città, colline, intere regioni, che  sono semplicemente magiche. Tutta la zona intorno alla vecchia Costantinopoli lo è. Quando fui guidata qui e decisi di costruire questo posto, mi accorsi che oltre ad incrementare il mio potere, la magia del luogo creava anche delle difese. Di norma un luogo come questo attira le creature magiche, Roma, Washington, ne sono invase. Ma qui, nulla. A quanto pare chiama a sé solo gli stregoni. Così ho rafforzato le difese e adesso nessun’altra creatura magica può varcarne i confini”.

“Quindi è ben protetta. Non capisco perché allora sono così nervosi”.

“Perché per far entrare le delegazioni dovrò abbassare le difese. È vero che siamo comunque molto potenti nei confini, ma dovrei quasi azzerarle, oltre a svelare dove ci troviamo”.

“Sono così terribili gli altri popoli?”.

“Ho contatti con Elfi e Fate da ormai un anno e no, non lo sono. Sono spaventati e temono che vogliamo impadronirci del loro potere. Ma il fatto che ieri siano stati loro a proporre un altro incontro fa ben sperare. I Tritoni sono abbastanza terribili, molto antichi e con usanze non proprio moderne, ma sono ben disposti verso di noi. Per quanto riguarda il Popolo del Fuoco è difficile da capire, sono divisi in tribù e se qualche loro capo è disposto a venire, non vuol dire che lo siano anche gli altri. Ma il vero problema sono i vampiri”.

“Solo perché gli togliamo del potere?”.

“A quanto pare vogliono  sterminarci ” .

Paolo si bloccò con un pezzo di brioche in bocca e la tazza in mano, sicuro che la sua espressione fosse piuttosto ridicola in quel  momento. Lei invece lo guardava con calma, forse aspettando che lui dicesse qualcosa o che scappasse a gambe levate.

“Ma sei seria?”.

“Mai stata più seria”.

“I vampiri vogliono ucciderci? Ma è una cosa normale? E tu me lo dici così? Cosa possiamo fare? Di certo non invitarli al ballo. Anzi hanno ragione gli altri: annulla il ballo”.

“Respira Paolo. Va tutto bene”.

“Non va tutto bene! Hai appena detto che vogliono ucciderci!”.

“Primo: non tutti i vampiri vogliono ucciderci. Secondo: non è così semplice far fuori uno stregone con i poteri pienamente sviluppati”.

“Come fai ad essere così calma? Sembra quasi che non ti importi!”. Paolo si pentì subito di quelle parole, vide Sofia irrigidirsi e nonostante la sua incapacità di leggere le donne, vide passare nei suoi occhi la rabbia e poi il dolore. “Scusa, non volevo”.

“Hai le tue ragioni per pensarlo. Ora scusa ma ho delle cose da decidere”.

Paolo abbassò gli occhi, il congedo era stato gelido e lo sguardo di Sofia lo era altrettanto. Si alzò dal divano e si diresse verso la porta. Quando ormai aveva la mano sulla maniglia si girò e guardò la ragazza. Guardava fisso il punto in cui lui era seduto, era ferma immobile, sembrava quasi che non respirasse, una bellissima statua.

Una volta uscito dalla stanza non sapeva dove andare o cosa fare. Avrebbe voluto rientrare, dirle che non capiva nulla, che era spaventato. E poi spaventato di cosa? Non si fidava di lei? Di certo poteva fidarsi di Andrea, lo aveva già salvato una volta. E lei, per quello che aveva capito, era molto potente. Non avrebbe messo in pericolo tutti loro, se aveva invitato dei potenziali assassini in casa propria contava sicuramente di poterli tenere a bada. Mentre si arrovellava, cercando di dare un senso ai propri pensieri, andò a sbattere contro qualcuno.

“Ehi, ma dove hai la testa?”.

“Ah, sei tu” rispose Paolo, guardando Andrea.

“Che accoglienza calorosa”.

“Meglio te che Giorgio”. Andrea lo guardava, cercando di capire cosa gli frullasse per la testa.

“Ti assicuro che non è così male, anzi”.

“Si vede che sono solo io a stargli sulle palle. Poco male, la cosa sta diventando reciproca”.

“Credo solo che sia geloso”.

“E di cosa? Delle mie invidiabili doti atletiche? O di quelle magiche, ancor più eccezionali?”.

“Di te e Sofia”. Paolo gli rivolse uno dei suoi migliori sguardi allucinati. 

“Mi fa piacere vedere che non sono l’unico che non capisce un cazzo qua dentro. Di me e Sofia? Ed esattamente di cosa dovrebbe essere  geloso? Del fatto che sia sparita per settimane dopo essere venuta da me? Del fatto che non voglia stare con me in una stanza e che scappi appena può? O che quando è di buon umore e sembra sopportare la mia vista, io dica sempre la cosa sbagliata?”.

Andrea lo guardò stupito. Non aveva mai mostrato i suoi sentimenti così apertamente. E di certo farlo lì, nel corridoio, così vicini all’orecchio di Sofia non era una buona idea.

“Vieni, andiamo in camera mia. Così ti dai una calmata”. Andrea si aspettava che Paolo si opponesse o ricominciasse a delirare, invece cominciò semplicemente a camminare verso l’ascensore.

Scesero di un piano e si trovarono in un lunghissimo corridoio con cinque porte disposte su entrambi i lati. Andrea si diresse verso sinistra e si piazzò davanti alla prima che incontrò. Non c’era nessuna maniglia, né alcun tipo di serratura. Paolo vide l’amico poggiare il palmo della mano sul legno scuro, e sentì come un brivido alla base del collo. La porta si aprì con un movimento fluido e quando entrambi i ragazzi furono entrati nella stanza, si richiuse dietro di loro.

“Non mi abituerò mai a certe stranezze”.

“Se starai qui abbastanza a lungo comincerai ad apprezzarle. Rendono tutto più semplice”.

Andrea andò a sedersi su un divano molto ampio di un bel blu scuro. Paolo lo seguì e lasciò vagare lo sguardo sul panorama fuori dalla grande vetrata. Ero lo stesso che si vedeva dal salone del piano di sopra.

“Allora, posso sapere cosa è successo?”.

“Le ho detto che non le importa”.

“Che non le importa di cosa?”.

Paolo si prese la testa tra le mani e cominciò a torturarsi i capelli.

“Sono un idiota, lo so, ma lei stava lì, come se non fosse una cosa pericolosa, come se fosse tutto a posto. E non lo è. So che è potente e che non è facile farla fuori. Ma se un vampiro lo volesse davvero potrebbe riuscirci. Giusto?”.

“Le hai detto che non le importa se si lascia uccidere?”.

Paolo alzò lo sguardo sull’amico. No, non era quello che aveva detto. L’aveva praticamente accusata che non gli importasse se facevano fuori loro. Che uccidessero lui. Ma forse non era di quello che aveva davvero paura. 

“Qualcosa del genere”.

“Non è facile farla fuori. E sta diventando sempre più forte. Puoi stare tranquillo”.

“E noi? Non siamo altrettanto forti. Io poi, sono una vera schiappa”.

Andrea lo guardò severamente e sospirò. Si alzò, e si diresse verso la finestra.

“Se non fossimo abbastanza forti, anche se tu non imparassi nulla da qui al ballo, a dire il vero, non avremmo nulla da temere. Se non di perderla”.

“In che senso?”.

“Tu non la conosci come la conosco io, come l’ho conosciuta in questi ultimi due anni. Se uno di noi fosse attaccato... lei si metterebbe in mezzo”. Mentre diceva queste ultime parole, Paolo vide nei suoi occhi una grande tristezza, una grande paura. E tutto a un tratto fu certo che lei si sarebbe presa una pallottola al posto di ognuno di quei ragazzi. Forse anche al posto suo. Ed ebbe paura, e provò rabbia. Così capì cosa aveva fatto infuriare Giorgio quella mattina e cosa vedeva Andrea fuori da quella finestra. La visione di un mondo in cui lei era sparita. 


	17. Sto tornando a casa

Era ormai passata una settimana da quando era tornato in Italia. Paolo era a casa, anche se sotto scorta, per evitare che i suoi genitori denunciassero la sua scomparsa. Si era anche sentito con Lucy via messaggio, la ragazza contava di tornare a Genova per le vacanze di Natale, lui non aveva nemmeno idea del continente in cui sarebbe stato per le vacanze. Quando, il giorno dopo il suo sfogo, Sofia gli aveva detto che sarebbe dovuto tornare a casa, aveva pensato che fosse per sempre. Ma la ragazza gli aveva comunicato che era necessario che tornasse per non creare sospetti. Aveva bisogno di una copertura per la sua partenza, così avevano optato per un tirocinio a Milano, storia che i suoi avevano molto gradito. Quella mattina aveva fatto i bagagli ed era uscito di casa, dove lo aspettava Andrea, per riaccompagnarlo in Turchia. Caricò la valigia sulla macchina, una berlina nera che dalle sue parti dava fin troppo nell’occhio, e salì al posto del passeggero. 

“Buongiorno”. 

“Hai davvero una pessima cera, avresti dovuto dormire invece di rigirarti nel letto tutta la notte”. 

“E tu che ne sai di cosa ho fatto stanotte?”. 

“Ti ho visto”. 

“Scusami?!”. Paolo era appena rientrato a contatto con gli stregoni e già lo esasperavano. 

“Ho avuto l’ordine preciso di non perderti mai di vista”. 

“Inquietante”. 

“Necessario”. 

“Esagerato”. 

“Non è stata una mia decisione”. Andrea aveva cominciato a guidare con un sorrisetto stampato sulle labbra. 

“Allora, con quale trucchetto magico mi porti via?”. 

“Nessuno, solo Sofia sa spostare i corpi nello spazio, e oggi non era disponibile. Ti toccano macchina e aereo”. 

“Che gioia!”. 

“Credo che troverai il viaggio di tuo gradimento”. 

“Come no”. 

“E dai, sempre a rompere... Dimmi invece, hai sentito Lucy?”. 

“Se mi hai spiato conosci benissimo la risposta”. 

“Siamo proprio di buon umore eh?! Comunque mi è stato detto di controllare che non finissi tra le grinfie di qualche vampiro. Nessuno ha menzionato le rosse!”. 

Paolo stava guardando oltre il finestrino. Stavano per imboccare l’autostrada, se dovevano arrivare fino a Genova per prendere l’aereo, la strada era ancora lunga. Del resto non ce l’aveva con Andrea, non aveva senso riversare su di lui un malumore destinato a qualcun altro. 

“L’ho sentita. Ha detto che torna a Genova per le vacanze di Natale”. 

“E?”. 

“E cosa?”. 

“Cosa le hai risposto?”. 

“Che mi fa piacere e che spero di vederla. Anche se probabilmente sarò in un altro continente”. 

“Ti dispiacerebbe? Non poterla vedere?”. 

“Direi di sì. È carina”. 

“Ma?”. 

“Ma ho altro a cui pensare ora. Stregoni, vampiri, vari altri popoli, i miei poteri, questo benedetto ballo... a proposito, è stata decisa una data?”. 

“Non so nulla. Ho sentito solo Giorgio in questi giorni. Ma Sofia è stata via tutta la settimana e stamattina, a quanto mi hanno detto, non era ancora tornata”. 

“Capito”. 

“Sei nervoso?”. 

“Tu no?”. 

“Ho avuto il tempo di calmarmi. Sono preoccupato, certo, ma mi fido di lei”. 

“Potrebbe succedere un casino. Io non so niente di questa roba, ma ho una brutta sensazione”. 

“Credimi, ce l’abbiamo tutti”. 

Il viaggio era continuato più o meno nel silenzio. Come Paolo si aspettava erano usciti dall’autostrada e si erano diretti all’aeroporto di Genova. Andrea aveva portato la macchina fin dentro la zona degli hangar privati. Una volta scesi dall’auto erano stati accompagnati fino a un jet, che aveva sulla fiancata il simbolo di una società che non aveva mai visto. Paolo seguì l’altro ragazzo su per la scaletta. Nessuno gli chiese i documenti o gli rivolse la parola, a parte l’uomo che dopo averli accompagnati prese in consegna la berlina. 

Sul piccolo aereo c’erano una ventina di poltroncine panna, dei tavolini neri e una televisione. Sul fondo si aprivano due porte, mentre dall’altra parte si vedeva la sala comandi. Andrea entrò per salutare i due uomini che avrebbero pilotato l’aereo, uno dei due chiuse il portello e si preparano per il decollo. 

Paolo non aveva mai preso un aereo tanto comodo e silenzioso. Immaginò che fosse anche molto veloce. Aveva assistito a tutto il decollo guardando fuori dal finestrino con comodità grazie alle poltroncine che ruotavano di 180 gradi. 

“Di chi è questo aereo?” aveva chiesto una volta saliti di quota. 

“Di Sofia. Della sua società”. 

“Ovvio. Anche io, che domande stupide che faccio. Una che costruisce una villa come quella non poteva non possedere un jet, e una società. Società di cosa? Se si può sapere”. 

“Ha cominciato con la compravendita di opere d’arte, poi ha acquisito una casa editrice. In pratica si occupa di comprare, vendere e promuovere tutto quello che Sofia considera arte”. 

“E dove lo troverebbe il tempo di dirigere una società del genere? E soprattutto come fa a permettersi un aereo?”. 

“Quando parlo di arte, parlo di pezzi di immenso valore, quadri, sculture, privatizzazione di monumenti. E la casa editrice lavora in tutto il mondo: pubblicazioni, traduzioni, vendita di diritti cinematografici. La società è divisa in varie parti e viene diretta da più persone a Roma. Lei si occupa principalmente di quegli oggetti e di quei libri che possono avere un valore per noi.”. 

“Un valore?”. 

“Libri che contengono riferimenti agli stregoni. Pergamene. Una volta ha trovato un ciondolo di ambra che reagisce al nostro potere, proveniente dalla Cappadocia. Da quel giorno cerca riferimenti ad oggetti che si dice siano magici. Cerca di ricostruire la nostra storia, capire se c’è stata della magia prima di noi, se c’è una qualche leggenda”. 

“E la società le fa da copertura”. 

“E ci permette di vivere come viviamo, concentrandoci sui nostri poteri”. 

“E sul non farci ammazzare”. 

“Già”. 

“Quindi, adesso che torniamo, qual è il piano?”. 

“Ne so quanto te. Ma sicuramente dovremo allenarci”. 

“Soprattutto io. Magari questa volta potresti aiutarmi tu. Meglio bagnato fradicio che ustionato”. 

“Non credo proprio che Sofia lascerà che sia io ad occuparmi del tuo allenamento”. 

“Allora è ufficiale. Se mi lascia nelle mani di Giorgio mi odia”. 

“Non hai capito. Ha chiaramente detto di non azzardarci nemmeno a provare i nostri poteri su di te. Intende farlo di persona!”. 


	18. E adesso?

Dopo solo due ore e mezza stavano varcando il cancello della villa. La prima volta che era stato portato lì Paolo si era risvegliato già nella stanza degli ospiti, questa volta invece si era goduto tutto il tragitto dall’aeroporto, attraverso la parte europea di Istanbul, fino al Mar Nero. Ci era voluta un’ora per arrivare a  Poyraz e poi ancora qualche minuto per percorrere la strada privata fino alle mura che circondavano la proprietà. Il panorama era particolare, da ogni punto scorgevi il Mar Nero dietro le colline coperte di arbusti. Case basse in pietra spuntavano qua e là sul terreno brullo, Paolo stentava a credere che quel posto fosse così pieno di magia, sembrava solo desolato. Ma una volta oltre il grande cancello in ferro battuto tutto era diverso, gli arbusti si alzavano rigogliosi, ogni genere di pianta mediterranea creava una vegetazione ricca ma ordinata. Man mano che si avvicinavano alla casa, alberi sempreverdi formavano file più alte, delimitando quelli che sapeva essere ampi campi in cui i ragazzi si allenavano. E infine arrivarono davanti all’immenso ingresso, file di rose e di ogni genere di fiori creavano un disegno intorno al piazzale dove Antonio, che era andato a prenderli all’aeroporto, si fermò con l’auto. Scesero, e una volta presa la sua valigia, Paolo seguì Andrea nel grande ingresso.

“Dove dormo questa volta?”.

“Per ora porta la tua roba nella stanza degli ospiti all’ultimo piano. Non so quali siano i progetti di Sofia”.

Paolo pensò che probabilmente lo voleva il più distante possibile da sé, sperò solo che non ci fossero anche delle segrete in quella villa.

Mentre si dirigeva verso l’ascensore vide che Andrea non lo seguiva.

“Non vieni?”.

“Vado a cercare prima gli altri. Sono qui in giro da qualche parte. Ci vediamo su nel salotto” e uscì di nuovo dall’ingresso principale.

Paolo non aveva alcuna voglia di passare del tempo con gli altri ragazzi, soprattutto con Giorgio, ma non fremeva nemmeno all’idea di rivedere Sofia. Del resto era certo che alla prima occasione le avrebbe detto qualche altra stronzata, allontanandola, di nuovo.

Si fece una doccia e si cambiò, anche se il viaggio non era stato pesante, giusto per perdere un po’ di tempo. Ma quando ormai non sapeva più che fare uscì dalla stanza e andò nel salotto. Sui divani che guardavano verso l’immensa vetrata erano seduti tutti e quattro i ragazzi. Era ormai ora di pranzo e sul tavolino era appoggiato un vassoio con tramezzini e panini di vario genere.

“Buongiorno” disse per palesare la propria presenza nella stanza, poiché tutti gli davano le spalle e sembravano assorbiti nella loro conversazione.

“Ehi, aspettavamo te per mangiare, sto per morire di fame” gli rispose Harry con un sorriso mentre la mano si allungava a prendere finalmente un panino.

“Scusate” disse senza troppa convinzione, soprattutto visto che il rosso lo guardava sorridendo, più rivolto al panino che a lui.

“Dai vieni. Mi stavano raccontando le ultime notizie” Andrea si spostò un po’ in modo da fargli spazio. Paolo si sedette sul divano, prese una birra e ne bevve un sorso.

“Quindi? Cosa mi sono perso?”.

“Non molto, mi stavano dicendo che Sofia è stata via tutta la settimana”.

“Già” riprese Daniel “le ultime notizie che abbiamo avuto parlavano della Russia e di non so quale tappeto”.

“Tappeto?” chiese Paolo piuttosto sconcertato.

“Almeno così ha capito Harry, qualcosa di magico comunque”.

“Sembrava molto eccitata” biascicò il ragazzo tra un boccone e un altro.

“E per quanto riguarda il ballo?”.

“Non ci ha detto nulla. L’unico a sapere qualcosa di nuovo è Giorgio. Ha girato per vulcani questa settimana” rispose con un sorrisetto derisorio Daniel.

“Non ho girato per vulcani. Solo un paio di tribù vivono così vicino al fuoco!”.

“Beh non ci hai voluto dire nulla. Così ci tocca tirare a indovinare”.

“Non c’è nulla da dire. Ho portato dei messaggi da parte di Sofia e mostrato loro alcune delle mie abilità. Non so cosa intendano fare, erano interessati a me come si guarda un animale che fa il giocoliere al circo. E non si discutono i propri piani davanti a un semplice messaggero”.

“Sai che non sei solo questo” Andrea guardava l’amico come se avesse già sentito quel discorso molte volte.

“Loro mi vedono così. Qualche tribù è più evoluta, ma la maggior parte dei diavoli vive come se avessero appena scoperto il fuoco”.

“Credimi, abbiamo tutti i nostri grattacapi. A parte gli elfi, che ormai vivono tra gli esseri umani da un millennio, gli altri sono personaggi da fiaba”.

“Ehi! Nemmeno trattare con gli elfi è facile” li interruppe Harry “Anzi, con ‘sta storia che sono quelli “evoluti” si credono i migliori. Pensano di poter regnare non solo sulle fate, ma su tutti gli altri popoli. Sono dei bastardi maledettamente furbi”.

“Eppure sono gli unici ad essersi apertamente schierati con noi. Quel Matt sembrava ben disposto”.

“Probabilmente contano di avere un proprio tornaconto. Credo che Lilith li spaventi, più di Blake. E non so come sia possibile, girano voci terrificanti sul suo conto”.

“Chi è Blake?” chiese Paolo, che fino a quel momento era riuscito a seguire abbastanza il filo del discorso. Voleva evitare di perdersi ancora una volta tra i deliri magici sentendosi fuori posto. A venirgli  in soccorso fu Daniel, che in quel momento sembrava essersi perso guardando il panorama fuori dalla vetrata.

“È la regina dei vampiri ed è una sadica: uccide per il gusto di distruggere delle vite, e crea vampiri per gelosia, per legare a sé uomini e donne che altrimenti le starebbero alla larga”.

“Quindi immagino che non ci sarà al ballo” disse candidamente Paolo. Nessuno dei ragazzi disse nulla, per un momento si zittirono, poi una voce alle sue spalle gli rispose, con determinazione e senza lasciar spazio a repliche.

“Oh ci sarà eccome” disse Sofia “E sarà la prima sulla lista degli invitati”.


	19. Balla con me

Quando si girò per un attimo dimenticò la nuova assurdità che Sofia gli aveva detto. Era esageratamente bella per stare così, semplicemente in piedi in mezzo a quella stanza. Oscurava la luce che entrava luminosa dall’immensa vetrata, sembrava avvolgersene per poi spegnerla. Il nero degli abiti che la avvolgeva, quel colore che ormai aveva imparato ad associarle, dava al biancore della sua pelle una luminosità perlacea. Paolo si ritrovò a fissarle le gambe, avvolte da una gonna piuttosto corta, slanciate dalle scarpe coi tacchi con cui avanzava tranquillamente verso di loro. Sotto la giacca di pelle poteva intravedere l’ampio scollo bordeaux di una maglietta o di un top. Aveva il solito sguardo fiero che rendeva il quadro ancora più bello e aggressivo.

“Giorgio puoi venire un attimo?”.

Il ragazzo si alzò e le si avvicinò. Paolo lo vide mentre le posava una mano sul fianco come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Erano così vicini che era sicuro che potessero sentire il respiro l’uno dell’altra sulla pelle. Abbassò lo sguardo, sentiva di aver guardato fin troppo.

“Torniamo subito” le sentì dire, mentre teneva lo sguardo fisso sul tavolino, senza davvero vederlo.

“Beh, di tappeti sotto braccio non ne aveva”.

“Scusa?!”. Paolo rialzò lo sguardo a quel commento.

“Harry ha parlato di un tappeto magico. Andrea ne notava la non presenza” disse Daniel guardandolo come se avesse capito fin troppo, e trovasse la sua persona molto divertente.

“Ah ok”.

“Chissà se ha deciso la data di questo benedetto ballo. Odio la sola idea di dover indossare uno di quegli abiti ingessati”. 

“E di tutte le cose, l’unica che ti preoccupa è il dover indossare un abito Harry?” disse ridendo Andrea, mentre guardava il ragazzo che si era spaparanzato sul divano dopo aver ingurgitato una dozzina di panini.

“E di cos’altro dovrei preoccuparmi? Nessuno di noi ha molta voce in capitolo!”.

“Se è per questo non ce l’abbiamo nemmeno sull’abbigliamento”.

“E questo cosa vorrebbe dire?” chiese Paolo.

“Hai presente i vestiti che hai sempre trovato pronti sul letto? O tutti quelli che sono nell’armadio e ti stanno a pennello? Chi credi che li scelga?”.

“Maria?”.

“Ma sei serio? Se ci vestisse Maria finiremmo a portare dei bei maglioni a trecce!”.

“Sicuramente più comodi di giacca e cravatta”.

“Allora per te Harry un bel maglione a trecce. Bastava dirlo, scommetto che saresti un figurino” disse ridendo Sofia mentre rientrava nella stanza seguita da Giorgio. Paolo non poté non notare che si era cambiata, e l’immagine di lei che si spogliava davanti all’altro ragazzo gli riempì gli occhi. Erano entrambi così sorridenti che a Paolo venne la nausea. Si sedettero sul divano di fronte a lui e ad Andrea, lei teneva in mano delle buste che cominciò ad aprire.

“Cosa sono?” chiese Andrea.

“Le risposte dei vari capi tribù. Giorgio me le ha appena consegnate. È già tanto da parte loro che non abbiamo mandato dei segnali di fumo”.

La ragazza aprì una ad una le buste, posando i biglietti già letti sul tavolino. 

“Sembra che tu abbia fatto un’ottima impressione. A parte la tribù Sahariana e quella dell’Elba hanno tutti risposto positivamente. Con quelle della settimana scorsa siamo a sei”.

“È un incubo trattare con alcuni di loro”.

“Tranquillo, lo so bene. Gli unici che mi preoccupano sono i  Cascadici . Un loro rifiuto definitivo sarebbe un disastro”.

“Dove si trovano?” chiese Paolo per amore di conoscenza e per occupare la mente.

“Occupano tutta la zona intorno e sotto la faglia di Sant’Andrea”.

“Ma è una zona immensa!” commentò stupito, sapendo benissimo da nerd della geografia che si estendeva per oltre mille chilometri.

“Infatti sono il gruppo di diavoli più numerosi. Non sono una vera e propria tribù, ma qualcosa di più simile a un gruppo democratico con un capo eletto”.

“E non hanno ancora deciso se parteciperanno?”.

“Hanno detto che devono fare un’assemblea per decidere. Ma a questo punto non possiamo più posticipare. Dobbiamo fissare una data o rischiamo che le altre delegazioni si innervosiscano. Inoltre dobbiamo cominciare a prepararci”.

“Già, elfi e fate hanno già dato la loro adesione, ma nulla impedisce loro di cambiare idea”.

“I tritoni ci saranno di sicuro. Amano un buon teatro del dramma e non si sono presentate occasioni così ghiotte per crisi, assassini e mutilazioni da millenni” aggiunse Andrea senza dare alcuna impressione che stesse scherzando o ingigantendo la propria affermazione.

“Quindi è necessario stabilire una data. Così posso darmi alla pazza gioia e rifare il giro del mondo per consegnare gli inviti definitivi” disse Giorgio senza alcun entusiasmo, il sorriso ormai svanito dal suo volto.

“Hai qualche idea Lilith?” chiese Daniel la cui espressione divertita non era invece mutata.

Sofia fece un sorrisetto che non prometteva nulla di buono. Qualcosa di molto simile a quello di Daniel, ma molto più efficace sul nodo allo stomaco che Paolo sentiva.

“Beh, abbiamo bisogno di tempo. Mandare tutte le risposte, preparare gli allestimenti, creare zone sicure nella villa, finire il vostro allenamento e completare quello di Paolo”.

“Ma io e Daniel è da quasi un anno che ci alleniamo” esclamò sconvolto Harry “Andrea e Giorgio da molto di più. Non sappiamo ancora quale sia il suo potere, e una volta capito per svilupparlo ci vorrà comunque molto tempo!”.

“Eppure ha risposto bene all’attacco di Giorgio. Forse non ci vorrà così tanto” rispose Andrea.

“Io rinnovo la mia disponibilità a lanciargli addosso un po’ del mio potere”. Paolo guardò il ragazzo con sfida. Sapeva che non ne sarebbe uscito bene da un altro allenamento con lui, ma in quel momento era molto tentato di provare a vedere se era in grado di fargli provare almeno un po’ di dolore.

“Nessuno si occuperà del suo allenamento tranne me!” disse Sofia interrompendo il filo dei pensieri di Paolo “Ne abbiamo già discusso. Ma ammetto che ci potrebbe volere del tempo, per quanto possa essere ottimista”.

“Quindi? Questa data?”.

“Oggi è il 12 ottobre. Signori, quest’anno festeggeremo un Capodanno magico!”.


	20. Concedi al tuo cuore una pausa

Era il 13 ottobre 2013. 

Paolo segnò mentalmente quella data, come il giorno in cui aveva cominciato il suo allenamento, come il giorno in cui si era alzato sperando di avere in sé qualcosa di più del solo umano impacciato. E come il giorno in cui si era fatto più sangue marcio in tutta la propria vita.

Si era alzato per le 9 ed era sceso a fare colazione. Lì aveva trovato tutti gli altri più o meno svegli, e soprattutto in partenza. Vide ognuno dei quattro ragazzi salutare Sofia con troppo trasporto per i suoi gusti, compreso Andrea, ma come il giorno prima Giorgio era quello che lo aveva infastidito di più. Quel semplice gesto di appoggiarle una mano su un fianco girandola verso di lui, gli faceva venire nausea. Poi erano tutti usciti e la ragazza si era seduta con lui a fare colazione. Dopo dieci minuti in cui l’aveva osservata di sottecchi mentre beveva un tè, lei aveva posato la tazza e gli aveva dato appuntamento fuori nel cortile. Paolo aveva mandato giù a fatica il resto della propria colazione e con una certa trepidazione l’aveva raggiunta.

Peccato che dopo due ore non fosse successo ancora nulla. Forse il metodo di Giorgio non era il massimo, ma almeno aveva sortito  qualche effetto. Sofia invece gli girava attorno mentre lo spingeva a concentrarsi sui vari elementi che lo circondavano. Era ancora lì che con calma ripeteva le sue istruzioni:

“Chiudi gli occhi. Respira, lentamente, senti l’aria dentro di te e intorno a te. La terra sotto i tuoi piedi, l’acqua che scorre sotto di essa e l’elettricità che percorre ogni cosa. Aggrappati al primo di essi che percepisci”.

Paolo era abbastanza consapevole della presenza dell’aria e della terra, molto meno di quelle dell’acqua e del fuoco, ma non sentiva nulla, a parte un forte senso di stupidità. Riusciva solo a percepire la posizione della ragazza che cambiava intorno a sé. Quando si avvicinava poteva quasi coglierne il respiro, il dolce profumo portato dal vento attraverso i suoi capelli. Così arrossiva e perdeva del tutto il contatto col mondo intorno a sé.

“Questo non funziona” le sentì dire molto vicino dietro di sé.

“È almeno un’ora che te lo dico!”.

“Si vede che ho più fiducia io nelle tue capacità di te stesso”.

“Non sarebbe difficile”.

“Paolo apri gli occhi”. Il ragazzo obbedì. Sapeva già dal suono della sua voce che gli si era spostata di fronte.

“Forse il metodo drastico sarebbe migliore”.

“Tu devi imparare a usare il tuo potere non solo in situazioni di emergenza. Ma anche se volessi avvitare una lampadina”.

“Lo trovo esagerato”.

“Sai benissimo cosa intendo”.

“Non sono mai sicuro quando si tratta di qualcosa detto da te. Tendi ad essere vaga e criptica”.

Sofia lo guardò male, con uno sguardo carico di disapprovazione.

“Forse è meglio se torniamo dentro”.

“E poi fai così” Paolo non riuscì a fermarsi prima di pronunciare quelle parole, rischiando più o meno consapevolmente il disastro.

“Così come?” chiese la ragazza.

“Ma scherzi vero? Prendi e te ne vai, sempre, arrabbiata”.

“Forse non ti meriti altro”.

“Ma io non faccio nulla!”.

“Dirmi che sono pericolosa, che non mi importa, sono nulla?”.

Paolo si maledisse ancora una volta ripensando a quei momenti in cui aveva aperto la bocca senza pensare.

“Hai ragione. Io dico stronzate a volte, ma tu non puoi sempre prendere e andartene”.

“Pensavo fosse quello che volevi”.

“Scusa?”.

“Pensavo che una vita senza di me, senza questo delirio…” disse allargando le braccia come a voler comprendere tutto ciò che stava intorno a loro “...senza tutto questo, fosse meglio per te”.

“Tu non puoi sapere come sarebbe la mia vita senza di questo”.

“Lo so benissimo invece. Hai vissuto anni senza saperlo, saresti potuto andare avanti con la tua vita per sempre senza sapere nulla della magia”.

“E un vampiro avrebbe potuto decidere di aggredirmi e io non avrei potuto fare nulla. Ora invece ho la possibilità di imparare qualcosa”.

“Rimane comunque pericoloso. E tu hai una vita al di fuori di questo posto”.

“Tutti ce l’hanno. Di sicuro Andrea, e per quello che ne so pure tu”.

“Già, e sai bene quali sono i problemi di Andrea con la sua vita. Il suo rapporto con Laura è oscurato da questo gigante segreto. Non potresti stare davvero con Lucy”.

“Tu non sai cosa voglio, o cosa sceglierei. Non lo so nemmeno io!”.

“Ti sto togliendo la possibilità di vivere una vita normale” disse la ragazza girandogli le spalle e alzando il volto verso il cielo che cominciava a sporcarsi di nubi.

“E per  offrirmi una vita normale mi toglieresti la possibilità di  viverne una più che normale?”. Paolo sospirò. L’atteggiamento di Sofia sembrava chiudere il discorso. Non sapeva se lei avrebbe preso e fatto i bagagli o se invece avrebbe mandato direttamente via lui, ma ormai il danno era fatto, tanto valeva rischiare.

“Non puoi decidere per me. Non puoi mandarmi via per farmi vivere una vita con Lucy o con chiunque altro. E non puoi nemmeno prendere e andartene tu, mi devi quanto meno quello che hai dato agli altri, la possibilità di compiere quello che sono”.

“Tu non sei come gli altri”.

“Lo so, il mio potere non ne vuole sapere di uscire, ma mi impegnerò, starò ore qua fuori a respirare profondamente e se non funzionerà potrai scagliarmi contro quello che vorrai”.

“Non è questo il punto”.

“E allora qual è? Se il problema sono le stronzate che dico posso imparare a stare zitto!”.

“Paolo smettila. . .” le sentì dire quasi in un sussurro.

“Ascoltami ti prego, non voglio andarmene” sapeva di suonare disperato ma non voleva saperne di chiudere così, nel nulla, tutto quanto. Non si trattava solo della possibilità di diventare qualcosa di più, ma soprattutto, per quanto odiasse ammetterlo, della certezza di vedere lei ogni giorno. Era spaventato dalla sensazione di vuoto che provava nel vederla così, girata di spalle, con la certezza che lo avrebbe mandato via, che gli avrebbe detto di fare le valigie nel momento stesso in cui avrebbe ripreso a parlare.

“Dovresti andartene...” eccole quelle parole. Paolo era pronto a un nuovo attacco, a un fiume di discorsi, a prostrarsi, forse avrebbe dovuto prenderla e baciarla. Ma pensò che fosse un buon modo per assicurarsi un viaggio di ritorno a casa entro sera. Poi lei riprese:

“…Dio solo sa quanto dovresti andartene. Ho fatto di tutto per tenerti lontano da qui. Ma...”.

Paolo aspettò che continuasse, quel “Ma” anche se dopo una frase che gli aveva fatto davvero male, gli aveva dato la capacità di respirare ancora.

“ … ma ormai il danno è fatto. Ci vediamo dopo pranzo nel salone al piano terra, devo fare una commissione” e la vide allontanarsi e sparire tra gli alberi.

“Il danno”. Paolo avrebbe voluto essere arrabbiato, ma tutto ciò che provava era quel vuoto che si era allargato in lui dal momento in cui lei gli aveva voltato le spalle. Un Nulla che cancellava tutto al suo passaggio, pure quei sentimenti che non aveva ancora davvero accettato di provare.


	21. C'è qualcosa nell'acqua

Quel giorno non avevano combinato nulla, il clima tra di loro era freddo e Sofia aveva mantenuto le distanze da Paolo, per quanto l’allenamento  potesse permetterlo . Era tornata dopo la sua “commissione” di umore ancor peggiore rispetto a prima, non aiutando affatto i progressi del ragazzo. Avevano finito presto, avevano mangiato qualcosa in cucina in totale silenzio e poi Sofia si era dileguata.

Paolo aveva pensato di tornarsene in camera a vegetare e rimuginare, ma una volta uscito dall’ascensore si era ritrovato a guardare il panorama serale fuori dalla grande vetrata. Una debole luce veniva dal basso, dall’immensa piscina che stava sul retro della grande casa, così decise  di farsi una nuotata.

Una volta sceso notò che qualcuno aveva avuto la sua stessa idea. Non riconobbe subito chi stava nuotando, ma sapeva benissimo che non poteva essere Sofia perché si trattava sicuramente di un uomo. Dalla velocità delle bracciate non poteva essere Antonio e a parte loro in casa ci sarebbe dovuta essere solo Maria. Quando con un’ultima ampia bracciata il ragazzo arrivò a bordo vasca e alzò il viso, Paolo riconobbe finalmente Andrea.

“Non sapevo che fossi tornato”.

“Sono qui da nemmeno mezz’ora”.

“E sei venuto direttamente in piscina?”.

“Sono solo passato a dire a Sofia che ero tornato, e poi sono venuto qui”.

“Tutto bene?” gli chiese mentre il ragazzo si issava sul bordo della piscina e si dirigeva verso la vasca idromassaggio. Paolo notò che l’amico camminava molto più lentamente di quanto lo avesse appena visto nuotare e quando vide un brutto ematoma che contornava una lunga cicatrice rossastra sulla schiena del ragazzo ebbe la sua risposta. “Cosa ti sei fatto?”.

Andrea si lasciò cadere pesantemente sul bordo interno della vasca e Paolo lo vide digrignare i denti quando provò ad appoggiarsi con la schiena al muretto. “Sto bene tranquillo. Ho solo preso una brutta botta”.

“A me sembra un po’ riduttivo.  Quando ti sei fatto quella ferita ?” gli chiese mentre si sedeva di fronte a lui.

“Qualche ora fa”.

“Ma è già cicatrizzata!”.

“L’acqua aiuta il processo di guarigione” spiegò Andrea mentre cercava una posizione più comoda.

“Posso sapere come è successo? O è un segreto di stato?”.

“Una gara di nuoto”.

“Scusa ma proprio non riesco ad immaginarmi una gara di nuoto in cui uno finisce in questo stato” disse indicandolo con scetticismo.

“Perché non hai mai visto una gara tra tritoni e sirene. E ti assicuro che lo stretto di Gibilterra non è privo di scogli e anfratti in cui rischiare la pelle. Un tritone non ha preso bene il fatto che fossi più veloce di lui così mi ha spinto contro un relitto”.

“E sei vivo per raccontarlo? Hai avuto culo!”.

“Diciamo che il mio potere mi ha aiutato ad attutire il colpo e a finire la gara”.

“Certo,  immagino fosse necessario finirla, nelle tue condizioni ”.

“Lo era, battere molti dei loro ed uscirne malconcio ma vivo ci ha assicurato il loro rispetto e la loro presenza al ballo” disse mentre cominciava a ridacchiare. Poi il dolore mise fine al tentativo di ridere e lo trasformò in un accesso di tosse.

“Ma si può sapere che hai da ridere? Sei a pezzi! Ti sei almeno fatto vedere da Sofia?”.

“Non è necessario, l’acqua mi guarirà velocemente. E poi stavo ridendo ripensando alla faccia di quel tritone. Quando mi ha sbattuto contro quel relitto me lo sono portato dietro ed è rimasto incastrato abbastanza a lungo da farmi vincere!”.

“Sai… non ti vedevo così di buon umore da tempo”. Raramente infatti Andrea si lasciava andare all’euforia come in quel momento, Paolo contava sulle dita le cose che lo facevano esaltare, una partita di calcio, una bella nuotata e Laura, anche se non negli ultimi tempi.

È stata una giornata pazzesca! Sarò malconcio e il popolo dell’acqua è generalmente pazzo, ma con loro le cose sono semplici! Li batti e sei uno di loro, se avessi voluto avrei potuto chiedere la mano di una delle loro principesse. Credo che sia per questo in realtà che quel tritone mi avrebbe ucciso seduta stante. Tu invece? Malinconico come sempre? Speravo che lasciandoti solo con Sofia avresti combinato qualcosa di buono”.

“Lasciamo perdere”.

“Come vuoi” rispose il ragazzo che cominciava a rilassarsi tra le bolle dell’idromassaggio. Paolo lo vide stendere una mano e formare un piccolo vortice che staccò dal pelo dell’acqua. Pian piano divenne cristallino e al suo interno apparve un’immagine, una ragazza che Paolo conosceva bene.

“Come fai a farlo?”.

“Ho regalato a Laura una sfera di quelle che se la agiti scende la neve, da tenere sul comodino. Al suo interno c’è abbastanza acqua perché io possa vedere attraverso di essa”.

“Come va con lei?”.

“È orribile tenerle tutto nascosto. Tutta questa situazione è complicata e Sofia rende tutto più difficile”. Il ragazzo lasciò cadere la mano nell’acqua e il piccolo turbine con essa “Richiede troppa energia. Ora non ho la forza di tenere il contatto più a lungo”.

“Mi dispiace”.

“Non preoccuparti, tra qualche ora sarò come nuovo”.

“Parlavo in generale. Non capisco perché resti qui se rischi di perdere Laura, di perdere la tua vita! I tuoi poteri ormai sono sviluppati, potresti andartene e vivere alla grande, scegliendo tu se dirlo o no alla tua ragazza!”.

“Perché tu resti qui?”.

La domanda spiazzò Paolo “Non stiamo parlando di me adesso!”.

“Ti prego rispondi . P erché vuoi tanto stare qui se sei convinto che Sofia non ti voglia, che sia pericoloso, che non abbia senso correre tutti questi pericoli … ”.

“Io non ho ancora sviluppato i miei poteri”.

“Non provare nemmeno a dirmi che è questo il motivo” Andrea lo guardava con durezza, come se la sola idea che fosse quella la ragione lo disgustasse.

“Non lo so...” disse Paolo sospirando “...non posso andarmene, non ancora. Ma non so perché”.

“Lo sai benissimo invece. Ma non vuoi ammetterlo. È vero che questa vita è difficile, e pericolosa, e tu lo immagini solo ma io posso garantirtelo. Eppure siamo legati ad essa, anche tu che ne hai appena sfiorati i confini. E sai bene cosa ha annodato anche le tue viscere alla magia. Tu la ami, ancora non sai perché, ancora non sai come sia successo, perché la temi e la detesti a volte”.

“Io non. . .”

“Non negare Paolo, non con me, e non dovresti farlo nemmeno con te stesso. Vedo quello sguardo nei tuoi occhi quando passa, il tuo  dolore quando è fredda, la speranza quando ti lascia avvicinare. Credimi, riconosco il tuo modo di mutare per lei … Io lo vedo riflesso sul mio volto in ogni specchio d’acqua”.


	22. La storia è scritta la notte

Le settimane successive passarono tra allenamenti del tutto inutili, sbalzi d’umore e un continuo via vai dei ragazzi e di Sofia. Paolo si fece aiutare da Andrea e quasi riuscì a formare una bolla d’acqua, come quasi creò una crepa in un sasso, quasi creò una corrente d’aria e quasi aveva fermato la famosa palla di fuoco di Giorgio. Pian piano il ragazzo aveva imparato a riconoscere il proprio potere come un lieve tremolio dietro le palpebre, l’accumularsi di qualcosa, che però scemava subito senza riuscire a prendere alcun tipo di forma. La volta che più si era avvicinato a manifestare il proprio potere era stata quella della bolla. Era in piscina, con Andrea seduto sul bordo che lo osservava. Sofia aveva acconsentito che lo aiutasse ad allenarsi quando lei non c’era, cosa che non aveva permesso a nessuno degli altri ragazzi. Paolo fino a quel momento era a malapena riuscito ad increspare l’acqua, poi, ormai rassegnato all’ennesimo fallimento, ne aveva schiaffeggiato la superficie. A quel punto si era accorto che Sofia si era unita ad Andrea sul bordo della piscina perché l’aveva sentita ridere. Mentre pensava al fatto che doveva essere una giornata buona, visto che l’unico suono che la ragazza aveva emesso in quelle settimane erano stati sonori sbuffi tra un ordine e un altro, aveva alzato il volto su di lei. E l’aveva vista, i capelli sciolti sulle spalle, il viso sorridente e la pelle chiara lasciata nuda dal costume. Ne  portava uno intero, nero senza spalline che le lasciava completamente scoperti i fianchi e, come aveva scoperto quando si era tuffata in acqua, anche buona parte della schiena. Lo spettacolo era magnifico e decisamente inaspettato, poi la situazione era anche migliorata. Sui volti della ragazza e di Andrea erano comparse due identiche espressioni di stupore. Paolo all’inizio non aveva capito cosa stessero fissando, fino a quando una minuscola bolla d’acqua non si era alzata fino al suo viso per poi scoppiare nel momento stesso in cui lui aveva realizzato che era opera sua. Per quanto i due avessero cercato di aiutarlo a replicare, non c’era stato verso. Andrea gli aveva chiesto più volte di ripensare a cosa avesse fatto in quel momento e di tentare di ripetere il gesto, ma Paolo non poteva dirgli che l’unica cosa che avesse fatto era stato imbambolarsi davanti a Sofia.

Erano ormai passate un paio di settimane da quell’episodio e novembre era arrivato. Andrea era partito per l’Oceano Indiano, Giorgio era a trovare sua madre, Daniel era in luogo non precisato della foresta amazzonica. Harry era invece tornato alla villa il giorno prima e Sofia aveva optato per un allenamento congiunto. Si trovavano in uno degli spiazzi in cui si allenavano, probabilmente quello che Harry usava più spesso vista la gran quantità di rocce frantumate e spaccate a metà, zolle dissestate e rivoltate, senza contare alberi caduti, spezzati a metà o sradicati. Il ragazzo sedeva per terra con il sole che filtrando dagli alberi gli colpiva il viso e i capelli rossi, arruffati come sempre. Aveva tra le labbra un filo d’erba e si godeva il sole del mattino che era caldo nonostante la stagione. Paolo era poco lontano che osservava lo spettacolo intorno a sé chiedendosi come avesse fatto Harry a fare così tanti danni. 

“Sembra che ti sia rimasto qualcosa sullo stomaco” Harry aveva aperto gli occhi e lo stava osservando divertito.

“Scusa?”.

“La tua espressione: sembra che tu stia per vomitare. Non devi pensare troppo o finirai al manicomio”.

“Mi stavo solo chiedendo come avessi fatto tutto questo” disse indicando un grosso masso spaccato in due.

“Quello è niente. Rompere e spostare le cose è facile, dovresti vedere cosa riesce a fare Lilith col mio potere!”.

“Col tuo potere?”.

“Sì, lei la terra la disintegra, la fa sparire e riapparire, la trasforma come vuole”.

Paolo era confuso. Aveva sempre e solo visto Sofia mentre usava il suo potere, legato chiaramente al corpo. Per quanto non avesse idea di cosa potesse davvero fare con la sua magia, pensava che avesse comunque una sfera d’azione limitata appunto al corpo umano. Non sapeva che potesse usare anche i poteri dei ragazzi.

“Ma il suo potere non si limita al corpo umano?”.

“No, ovviamente. Ogni volta che uno di noi acquista una capacità la trasmette a lei, così come ogni volta che lei aumenta il suo potere questo si riversa in noi”.

“E perché?”.

“Non ne abbiamo idea. Secondo Daniel è perché è lei la fonte stessa del potere a cui noi attingiamo. Quindi quando riusciamo ad utilizzarlo, torna a lei rinforzato, o qualcosa del genere. È lui il filosofo del gruppo”.

“E Daniel come avrebbe elaborato questa teoria?”.

“Osservando” disse il ragazzo piegando le dita come a fare delle virgolette “Questa è la risposta che ci dato quando glielo abbiamo chiesto”.

“Chiaro.”.

“Per niente, ma di solito ci prende, del resto se non fosse per le sue capacità di osservazione non sarei qui”.

“No?”.

“No.” ripeté il ragazzo marcando la cosa scuotendo la testa “Quando abbiamo conosciuto Lilith è stato lui a spingermi a seguirla. Io stavo già correndo dietro a due biondine”.

Paolo era curioso di sapere come si fossero conosciuti Harry, Daniel e Sofia. Andrea e Giorgio erano in classe con lei al liceo, ma gli altri due ragazzi venivano da Londra, cosa che aveva scoperto per sbaglio qualche giorno prima. Unito a questo aveva realizzato che in realtà nella villa parlavano due lingue diverse e che si capivano benissimo. La spiegazione di Giorgio era stata: “È come per la polvere”, Andrea aveva avuto poi il buon cuore di spiegargli che si trattava di un incantesimo fisso sulla villa, come quello che appunto aiutava a far sparire la polvere dalla casa. Così, senza alcun problema linguistico,  Paolo chiese a Harry di raccontargli la storia, mentre aspettavano che Sofia si palesasse.

“Beh, i ricordi sono abbastanza sfocati, ero brillo se non del tutto ubriaco. Io e Daniel eravamo a questa noiosissima cena di gente dell’aristocrazia londinese. Mio padre fa parte della camera dei Lord e quello di Daniel fa affari con tutti i pezzi grossi, così negli anni abbiamo imparato a conoscerci, cercando di rendere meno tediose le occasioni mondane. Comunque sia stavamo per andarcene con due bionde di cui non ricordo i nomi, forse non li sapevo nemmeno allora, quando Daniel mi ha bloccato. Se non fosse stato lui lo avrei mandato a quel paese e me ne sarei andato, ma se c’è uno che sa condurre un buon affare è lui, ricordati: se ti dice di vendere, vendi! Quindi gli ho dato retta. Mi ha portato nella stanza dove stavano per eseguire un concerto per non so che strumenti, di non so chi, insomma, si prospettava una palla mortale. Stavo per trascinarmi fuori quando ho visto cosa lo aveva portato lì, o meglio chi. Ti posso assicurare che Daniel è una persona che è difficile da smuovere, quindi quando ho notato che fissava questa ragazza con insistenza senza alcun ritegno, ho cercato di capire cosa lo avesse tanto attratto. Mi ricordo che in un momento di lucidità ho pensato che fosse molto bella, ma non ho alcuna idea di cosa indossasse o di come fossero i suoi capelli o roba così. So solo che quando si è girata e ci ha guardati ho sentito come uno strappo, come se mi avessero tirato un secchio d’acqua e mi avessero risucchiato tutto l’alcool che avevo in corpo contemporaneamente. Ci ha sorriso, mi ha sorriso, e poi è uscita. L’abbiamo seguita fuori nel cortile e lì ci ha detto tutto. Chi era, cosa credeva che fossimo, che aveva percepito il nostro odore e sperava che le credessimo abbastanza da darle la possibilità di dimostrarci che non era pazza. Ti dirò, sembrava del tutto folle, ma non c’è stato  un attimo in cui ho pensato che fosse una bugiarda o una scappata da una casa di cura. Così abbiamo deciso di seguirla al suo albergo e abbiamo passato tutta la notte a osservarla mentre faceva piccole magie e cercava di spiegarci come farle noi stessi, fino a che non ci siamo riusciti. Il mio primo vaso rotto, che soddisfazione!”.

Paolo aveva ascoltato rapito il ragazzo, curioso, felice di saperne qualcosa di più e poi pian piano un senso di rabbia e frustrazione era cresciuto dentro di lui. Ricordava anche lui la notte in cui Sofia era comparsa nella cornice della sua finestra. Eppure la sua storia era del tutto diversa e il finale sembrava essere destinato ad essere ben più tragico.

“Ma si può sapere dov’è finita?”.


	23. Nell'occhio dell'uragano

Quel giorno Harry e Paolo non combinarono nulla, Sofia si fece viva solo per dirgli che doveva andarsene così i due ragazzi passarono il resto della giornata a guardare la televisione. Harry, forse anche più che Andrea, era tra i ragazzi della casa quello con cui Paolo si trovava meglio. Era un ragazzo semplice, simpatico, sembrava che non avesse alcun pensiero per la mente, nonostante fosse impossibile vista la situazione generale. Passare la giornata con lui aiutò Paolo a smettere di pensare, e visto lo stato delirante in cui si trovava da quando Lilith era entrata nella sua vita, non era che un bene. Nell’ultimo mese, tra un allenamento e un altro, tra un fallimento e una contusione, aveva cercato di ripercorrere i suoi stessi pensieri, i suoi stessi sentimenti senza trovarci nulla di logico. Sofia era sempre stata nella sua vita anche se marginalmente, aveva sempre saputo chi fosse, aveva sempre saputo il suo nome, dove era andata a scuola e che era stata con Andrea. Avevano anche parlato una volta o due, e sinceramente non l’aveva mai colpito, non particolarmente almeno, per quanto avesse sempre pensato che fosse una bella ragazza. Eppure quando era comparsa in camera sua qualcosa lo aveva legato a lei, all’inizio aveva pensato che fosse la curiosità, poi la possibilità che esistesse davvero un mondo in cui favole e racconti dell’orrore esistessero, o il pensiero che potesse essere lui stesso qualcosa di magico, infine nulla di questo aveva più retto. Ma ciò che gli aveva detto Andrea, che ancora l’amava, il racconto di Harry sul suo  incontro con Sofia, la reazione di Daniel quando l’aveva vista per la prima volta… tutto gli sembrava quantomeno strano. Ma in un momento di lucidità si era reso conto che probabilmente cercava solo una scusa a quella parte di sé stesso che non capiva e a tratti odiava. In quel momento però, mentre guardava una partita di football, uno sport che non conosceva quasi per niente, quei pensieri avevano momentaneamente perso consistenza. 

Era ormai sera, i due erano passati dal football all’hockey mentre mangiavano pizza e bevevano birra seduti sul divano, quando la loro quiete fu bruscamente interrotta. Si trovavano nel salotto di Sofia quando dal vano dell’ascensore sbucò come un tornado la ragazza. Davanti a lei levitava quello che poteva essere un grande tappeto o qualcosa di simile. Sembrava piuttosto nervosa, eccitata e preoccupata allo stesso tempo. Aveva i capelli scompigliati con delle ciocche che uscivano da una treccia, le guance arrossate e praticamente correva sui tacchi. Quando entrò nella stanza Harry si affrettò a togliere i piedi dal tavolino di ardesia rischiando di far cadere birra e pizza, ma la ragazza sembrava molto poco interessata alla sua mancanza di educazione.

“Harry, dove sono gli altri?”.

“Dove li hai mandati tu?!” rispose il ragazzo confuso.

“Ah, giusto. Beh se non esco nei prossimi giorni chiamali e controlla che vada tutto bene” disse lei trafelata mentre si dirigeva nella sua stanza.

“Se non dovessi uscire? Uscire da dove?”.

“Dalla mia stanza. Devo lavorare.” disse voltandosi verso i ragazzi, continuando a tenere alto il tappeto davanti a sé.

“Ok, credo...” rispose Harry ancora piuttosto confuso mentre Paolo guardava la scena senza avere idea di cosa fare.

“Perfetto! Ciao Paolo, non ti avevo visto... allora buona notte”.

“Ciao” rispose Paolo con un cenno del capo mentre la ragazza si stava nuovamente avviando verso il corridoio.

“Dici che ha realizzato che sono le 9 di sera quando ci ha dato la buonanotte?” chiese Harry in un sussurro a Paolo.

“Direi che se anche fossero state le 9 del mattino non se ne sarebbe accorta.”.

“Forse era quello il tappeto di cui parlava tanto”.

“Già, ma mi sembrava piuttosto sconvolta perché si tratti solo di un tappeto”.

“Forse è un tappeto volante! Pensa che figata!” Harry se la stava ridendo mentre rimetteva i piedi sul tavolino.

“Ti sembra plausibile?”.

“Plausibile? Sul serio? Dopo averla vista entrare con un tappeto che le levitava davanti? Ma che problemi hai?”.

“Non lo so. Forse penso troppo.”.

“Dici?!” disse ridacchiando il rosso.

“Piantala di ridere di me! Credimi mi sento un idiota senza il bisogno del tuo aiuto”.

“E per quale motivo? Perché pensi troppo? Non ce ne è bisogno, questa situazione è un delirio, ognuno reagisce a modo suo. Cerca solo di non angosciarti troppo”.

“Ci proverò. Credi che dovremmo avvisare gli altri?”.

“E di cosa?”.

“Delle condizioni in cui è tornata?”.

“Figurati, non è la prima volta. Anche quando l’hai beccata sul tuo davanzale è tornata in quello stato” disse il ragazzo indicando con un cenno il corridoio dove la ragazza era sparita “forse stava anche peggio”.

“Non ne dubito” rispose Paolo immaginando il viso di Sofia pieno di delusione e di nervosismo.

“Dovevi vederla, andava avanti indietro dicendo che non era possibile, che non doveva esserci un quinto, che si stava sbagliando”.

“Ho capito! Non c’è bisogno che tu mi dica che non mi voleva qui. È chiaro che sia stato un qualche squilibrio magico, un errore cosmico”.

“Ma che diavolo dici? Come ti è venuto in mente che non ti voglia qui?”.

“A me sembra chiarissimo che non mi voglia, fa di tutto per farmelo capire”.

“Ma non dire stronzate. Quando ha capito che eri anche tu uno di noi era eccitatissima. Continuava a venire da te, tutte le notti, anche se non avevi manifestato alcun potere. Diceva che se lo sentiva che tu eri qualcosa, dovevi vedere quanto era incazzato Giorgio quando lo ha scoperto. E poi tu l’hai beccata e non hai reagito come se fosse uno scherzo o un’allucinazione. Era al settimo cielo”.

“E allora perché mi ha sempre allontanato?”.

“Questo non posso saperlo, e sono comunque affari suoi, ma più o meno in quel periodo c’è stato il primo attacco, molto vicino a casa tua, e poi tu sei stato colpito, e poi la storia di Lucy...”.

“Io non... non so cosa pensare sinceramente”.

“Non devo certo dirtelo io, ma una cosa te la posso assicurare, lei di certo non ti vuole fuori di qui”.


	24. Il tempo si è fermato

Sofia passò davvero i giorni seguenti chiusa nella propria camera. Al secondo giorno, se Maria non lo avesse fermato assicurandogli che la ragazza stava ‘facendo sparire’ del cibo dal frigorifero, Paolo avrebbe tentato di fare irruzione. Non che fosse in grado di buttare giù la pesante porta in legno, ma sperava che slogandosi una spalla nel tentativo, i suoi lamenti avrebbero attirato la ragazza fuori dalla sua camera da letto. Harry nel frattempo si era messo in contatto con Daniel ed Andrea, il primo contava di tornare il giorno dopo, Andrea invece era bloccato nel Mare del Nord per la festa di  Ullr , un dio nordico che amava usare delle ossa come sci, cosa che il popolo dell’acqua di quei mari trovava molto affascinante. Giorgio invece era irraggiungibile e né Harry, né gli altri ragazzi avevano idea di dove fosse.

Passò una settimana intera, Daniel era rientrato alla villa e Andrea sarebbe tornato il giorno seguente. Nessuno aveva visto Sofia, ma Harry e Daniel non sembravano molto preoccupati. Paolo invece passava ore andando avanti indietro dalla camera degli ospiti per poter passare davanti alla porta della ragazza. Aveva anche provato ad appoggiare l’orecchio al legno e a guardare sotto la porta, ma non aveva colto nessun segno di vita. Stava pensando di provare con un bicchiere per amplificare il suono quando qualcuno tossì dietro di lui.

“Cerchi dell’acqua? O forse qualcosa di più forte…”.

“Ehi Daniel” Paolo si girò imbarazzato al sentire la voce del ragazzo dietro di sé, tenendo il bicchiere nascosto dietro la schiena “No, direi di no. Perché me lo chiedi?”.

“Perché almeno che tu non stia cercando di sentire attraverso una porta di dieci centimetri di legno massiccio, insonorizzata con la magia, con un bicchiere da bourbon… allora devi avere sete, anche se mi sembra presto per un bicchierino”.

Paolo sospirò, tirando fuori il bicchiere. “Scusa, ma sono preoccupato”.

“E di che ti scusi. Io sono curioso, la tua è una ragione molto più valida, ma non per questo sentirai qualcosa provenire da dietro quella porta” disse Daniel, poi si girò e gli fece cenno di seguirlo “Stai tranquillo, quando sarà pronta e si ricorderà del mondo esterno uscirà”.

“Ok” Paolo lo seguì, lasciò il bicchiere sul bancone da cui lo aveva preso e si guardò indietro ancora una volta.

“Ti va un giro in biblioteca?” gli chiese Daniel mentre salivano sull’ascensore.

“Non ho di meglio da fare”.

“Mi piace il tuo entusiasmo, davvero contagioso. Se affronti gli allenamenti con questo spirito mi stupisce che tu non sia ancora degno seguace di Merlino”. Daniel nel dirlo aveva mantenuto quel fastidioso sorrisetto ironico che aveva sempre. 

“Togliti il ghigno dalla faccia, non ho bisogno anche di te per sentirmi peggio”.

“Sai ti capisco, hai molto di cui lamentarti, hai due ragazze bellissime che ti girano intorno, la possibilità di avere immensi poteri magici, sei in uno dei posti più belli al mondo, in una villa, servito e riverito, hai passato l’ultima settimana a mangiare sul divano, guardando sport e giocando ai videogiochi…”.

“.. e hanno tentato di uccidermi, una delle due ragazze non posso vederla, l’altra è chiusa in una stanza da una settimana, la villa è praticamente una prigione e i poteri sono solo un miraggio”.

“Se vuoi vedere il bicchiere mezzo vuoto...”.

“Per quanto mi riguarda sto raschiando il fondo del barile”.

“Sei un idiota, davvero” disse Daniel entrando nella biblioteca “e ancora non l’hai capito”.

“Perché siamo qua dentro Daniel? Perché mi ha portato proprio qui?” chiese Paolo ormai stufo di quella conversazione, esasperato dalla situazione e stanco, sia fisicamente che mentalmente.

“Trovo questo posto rilassante”.

“Tu non hai bisogno di rilassarti, non importa cosa succeda ma hai sempre la stessa espressione, lo stesso sorrisetto, la stessa calma innaturale. È come se sapessi sempre cosa stia succedendo e te la godessi un mondo”.

“La mia è solo l’innata capacità di nascondere i propri sentimenti. Se fossi nato nella mia famiglia saresti bravissimo anche tu”. Poi Daniel  cominciò lentamente a salire la prima rampa di scale che portava ai ballatoi della biblioteca. “Dimmi Paolo, sei mai stato in cima?”.

“No, dovrei?”.

“Credo ti piacerebbe” e riprese a salire senza controllare che Paolo lo seguisse. Dopo qualche istante il ragazzo si decise e, senza fretta di raggiungere l’altro, cominciò la lunga scalata. Erano sei le rampe da percorrere per arrivare all’ultimo ballatoio e quando Paolo arrivò in cima sentì la fatica. Per un momento guardò giù, la vista era strepitosa, la grande vetrata che dava a sud offriva lo stesso incredibile panorama che si poteva vedere dal salotto di Sofia. Poi girò lo sguardo e lo posò su Daniel e infine su quello che lui stesso stava osservando. Un dipinto occupava parte della parete opposta a loro, qualcosa che il ragazzo aveva già visto ma che per un momento gli sfuggì, poi capì. Aveva visto quel quadro durante le sue ricerche, quando per la prima volta aveva cercato il nome Lilith, quando ancora non sapeva se fosse un sogno o una strana realtà.

“La Lilith di Collier, non trovi che la somiglianza sia incredibile?” disse Daniel non distogliendo nemmeno per un secondo lo sguardo dalla tela.

Paolo avrebbe voluto dirgli che stava dicendo una stronzata, che non c’era nessuna somiglianza, e glielo avrebbe detto un paio di mesi prima, ma in quel momento, mentre guardava quella donna dai capelli troppo rossi, con la pelle troppo chiara e i lineamenti troppo eterei per essere la loro Lilith, qualcosa lo bloccò. Notò nei capelli gli stessi riflessi ramati di Sofia, sulla pelle gli stessi piccoli nei, nel viso un’espressione che gli ricordava quella della ragazza quando lui si era svegliato dopo essere stato attaccato. Pian piano un’assurda  consapevolezza si fece largo in lui, non solo la possibilità che quella fosse Sofia, ma la quasi certezza che fosse lei e contemporaneamente l’impossibilità della cosa.

“Quando è stato dipinto questo quadro?”.

“1892”.

“Non è possibile”.

“Eppure eccola lì, secondo Lilith ha qualcosa di magico”.

“E secondo te?”.

“Non lo so, e non mi importa. So solo che questa è l’unica versione che posso guardare e sentire mia”.

Paolo era senza parole: più guardava il quadro, la figura in esso raffigurata, e più coglieva somiglianze. Ma nonostante non volesse distogliere gli occhi dalla donna, che riusciva ad essere avvolta con grazia dal serpente, il suo sguardo si spostava continuamente da lei a Daniel, al viso del ragazzo, perso in adorazione. 

“Che cosa vuol dire che puoi ‘sentirla tua’?” chiese Paolo per non prolungare un silenzio che rischiava di soffocarlo.

“Questo quadro è mio, o meglio, l’ho comprato per Lilith”.

“È l’originale?”.

Daniel fece un cenno affermativo con la testa, si avvicinò al quadro e si sedette su una poltroncina posta proprio sotto di esso. Paolo diede un’ultima occhiata alla tela e poi prese posto vicino a lui. Da quella  posizione non riuscivano a vedere il dipinto che stava proprio sopra le loro teste, così il ragazzo finì col guardarsi intorno: erano circondati da scaffali ricolmi di libri, alla sua destra la grande vetrata lasciava entrare una calda luce che andava spegnendosi nel tramonto.

“Credi davvero che sia lei?” gli chiese Paolo quasi temendo la risposta, le possibilità erano due, o il quadro era davvero magico o Daniel era impazzito.

“La guardo e non posso fare a meno di pensarlo, di vederci lei. Poi penso che forse voglio che sia lei”.

“Perché dovresti?”.

“Perché quando guardo Lilith, quella che tu chiami Sofia, ogni volta la vedo guardare un altro, prima erano Andrea e Giorgio, poi ha guardato Harry e adesso te. Questa versione mi fa soffrire molto di meno”.

“Ma tu sembri sempre così divertito dal delirio della situazione! Siamo tutti qui a girare intorno a lei, persi, come se fossimo sotto incantesimo, e tu ci guardi girare”.

“Io giro con voi, solo più lontano”.

“Harry mi ha raccontato come avete conosciuto Sofia, perché l’hai seguita quella sera?”.

“Tu non la seguiresti ovunque?”.

“No, lei mi piace, ma no. Rimarrò per questo ballo, ma se non ne verrà nulla per me dopo me ne andrò. Non starò qui, cercando di attirare  l’attenzione di una ragazza che non mi vuole ma a cui piace tenere il piede in troppe scarpe”.

Daniel lo guardava sorpreso, Paolo stesso era sorpreso dalla propria sicurezza, fino a quando non aveva sentito il dolore nelle parole del ragazzo che gli stava accanto, fino a quando non aveva pronunciato tutto d’un fiato quel discorso, non aveva mai pensato alla possibilità di andarsene per davvero. Voleva stare lì, certamente, avrebbe voluto conoscere meglio Sofia, magari uscirci, aveva anche pensato a come sarebbe stato baciarla, ma non avrebbe accettato di vivere per sempre in quel limbo che lo stava solo portando alla depressione. Così in quel momento prese la sua decisione: se nulla fosse successo prima del fatidico ballo, se non ci fosse stato alcuno sviluppo dal lato umano o magico, lui se ne sarebbe andato. Ma prima che potesse declamare a gran voce i suoi propositi una voce arrivò dal basso.

“Daniel sei lassù?” urlò Harry.

Il ragazzo si alzò con un sospiro, diede un’occhiata al quadro, poi a Paolo e infine si affacciò alla balaustra “Sì, sono qui, che vuoi?”.

“Lilith ci vuole tutti di sopra, è anche andata a recuperare Andrea e Giorgio. Sai dov’è Paolo?”.

“È qui con me. Come mai ci vuole tutti?”.

“Ha qualcosa a che fare col tappeto, è uscita dalla stanza tutta eccitata blaterando qualcosa, poi è andata a prendere gli altri dopo avermi detto di cercarvi”.

“Aspetta che scendiamo”.

I due cominciarono la lunga discesa lasciandosi dietro la tela di Collier ormai solo illuminata dalla luce artificiale. Quando arrivarono giù Harry si stava già dirigendo verso la porta.

“Ehi, che fretta hai?”.

“Voglio evitare che torni e non trovi nessuno di sopra, sembrava davvero su di giri. Continuava a ripetere che aveva capito, che finalmente c’era arrivata, che era un’idiota”.

“Quindi ha capito a cosa serve il tappeto?” chiese Paolo.

“Boh immagino di sì”.

I tre ragazzi si affrettarono verso l’ascensore, Harry stava quasi saltellando, Paolo temeva che pensasse davvero che il tappeto fosse in grado di volare. Quando uscirono nel salotto di Sofia lei non era ancora tornata, poi la vide comparire come dal nulla, un attimo prima non c’era, quello dopo era in mezzo a loro con le mani serrate sugli avambracci di Giorgio e Andrea. Sembrava esausta, aveva ombre scure intorno agli occhi arrossati, i capelli legati in una coda disordinata e il respiro leggermente affannato. Daniel sembrò notare gli stessi particolari perché le si avvicinò come a volerla sorreggere.

“Devi riposare, hai usato troppa energia per questo viaggio” le disse il ragazzo con voce preoccupata.

“Sto bene, tranquillo. E loro dovevano essere qui, dovevate esserci tutti” disse in un soffio, quasi che le costasse fatica respirare e Paolo temette che fosse proprio così. Poi lei si girò e puntò verso la sua stanza ma quasi inciampò nei suoi stessi piedi.

“Forse è meglio se aspettiamo domani” provò a dirle Andrea.

“No! Aiutatemi ad andare in camera” Giorgio le mise un braccio intorno alla vita e si avviò lungo il corridoio seguito da tutti gli altri. Quando arrivarono nella grande stanza da letto lei gli disse che dovevano salire le scale e così fecero in una lenta processione. Paolo aveva già visto quella parte della stanza: di fronte all’immensa libreria c’era il mezzo piano aperto molto ampio al cui centro stava l’enorme letto coperto da lenzuola di un rosso scurissimo che pareva quasi nero, ma sopra ad esso non c’era la parete bianca, teso ad occuparla interamente c’era un arazzo raffigurante il mondo. Il ragazzo sentì Daniel irrigidirsi di fianco a sé.

“Era di questo che si trattava dunque” sentì dire ad Andrea. Anche Giorgio ed Harry sembravano piuttosto sorpresi, come se avessero visto qualcosa che proprio non si aspettavano.

“Quindi non era un tappeto” disse Harry quasi deluso.

“No” disse Sofia “qualcosa di molto più interessante”.


	25. Tu mi arrivi fin dentro le ossa

Paolo non capiva cosa ci fosse di tanto speciale in quell’arazzo, fosse stato un tappeto volante sarebbe stato decisamente più interessante. Certo, era molto bello e molto grande, doveva essere largo almeno sei metri e alto quattro, ma non era nulla di speciale, o almeno così credeva lui. Giorgio aiutò Sofia a sedersi sul suo letto, in quel momento sembrava davvero fragile, stanca e sul punto di svenire.

“Quindi” disse Andrea che si era avvicinato al muro e stava osservando i particolari dell’arazzo “cosa fa di preciso?”.

“Ancora non ne sono sicura” rispose Sofia, che si era seduta in modo da avere di fronte la parete “ma so che ho bisogno di voi per capirlo”.

“Di noi?” chiese Daniel avvicinandosi dall’altro lato del letto. Allungò una mano verso la rappresentazione dell’Indocina e questa si illuminò, come se fosse attraversata da una corrente elettrica, il ragazzo ritrasse subito la mano “Cosa è successo?”.

“È intessuto di magia, ogni singolo filo, ogni singola fibra ne è percorsa, per questo reagisce al tuo tocco, reagisce al tocco di ognuno di noi, ma solo parzialmente. Ho provato tutta la settimana,  incantesimi verbali e non, ho preso magia dalla terra, dall’arazzo stesso e ho riversato tutta la mia magia in esso...”.

“Hai fatto cosa?” Giorgio sembrava sconvolto, la guardava come se fosse del tutto pazza. 

“Era necessario” gli rispose Sofia sempre più flebilmente.

“Era necessario?! TI prego dimmi che non sei così stupida da credere che fosse necessario ucciderti per attivare questo coso!” le urlò contro indicando l’arazzo.

Andrea a quel punto cercò di intervenire “Giorgio cerca di calmarti, non ha bisogno di sprecare altre energie discutendo con te”.

“Non c’è nulla di cui discutere, ha rischiato di spegnersi! Quante volte ci hai detto di non usare tutta la nostra magia? E quante volte lo hai fatto tu?”. Il ragazzo era fuori di sé, gesticolava animatamente e sembrava sul punto di scoppiare.

Paolo non aveva idea di cosa stessero parlando, di cosa intendesse Giorgio con ‘spegnersi’ “Di che stiamo parlando adesso?” chiese, sperando che qualcuno glielo spiegasse.

“Di niente, è tutto a posto” Sofia lo disse con così poca convinzione che Paolo si sarebbe davvero innervosito se lei non fosse stata così visibilmente fragile davanti a lui.

“Non è tutto a posto!” Giorgio non sembrava intenzionato a far cadere l’argomento “Diglielo cosa hai fatto! Digli che significa il fatto che hai usato tutta la tua magia e che se questa non ti viene restituita rischi di morire, anzi nemmeno, di spegnerti, di rimanere un vegetale,  un guscio vuoto senza più alcuna energia, senza nulla che ti renda viva!”.

“È possibile? Esaurire tutta la propria energia?” Paolo non riusciva ad immaginare una cosa del genere, la possibilità di diventare una pila scarica.

“Lo è” Daniel gli rispose, bloccando Giorgio che probabilmente avrebbe ricominciato ad urlare “La nostra forza vitale è la nostra magia, noi esistiamo grazie ad essa ed essa esiste grazie a noi. Se ne usi troppa o se la passi ad un oggetto o a una persona, puoi esaurirla”.

“Ma non è successo. C’è tantissima magia in questo arazzo, e so che potete percepirla, che la sentite vibrare con la vostra” Sofia era stremata, ma cercò di chiudere il discorso “So che siete arrabbiati e preoccupati, ma ho bisogno di voi. Devo provare ad attivarlo prima di potermi riposare. Vi prego”.

I ragazzi la guardarono e poi si guardarono tra di loro, avrebbero potuto costringerla ad aspettare, a riposarsi prima e fare quello che voleva dopo, ma ognuno di loro probabilmente sapeva che non c’era modo di convincerla, Paolo stesso lo sapeva, ed era quello che la conosceva meno. Il ragazzo vide la rassegnazione farsi largo sui volti degli altri e, ancor prima che annuissero, sapeva che avrebbero provato. Sofia al loro cenno sembrò sollevata, poi guardò Paolo, come in attesa.

“Cosa c’è?” le chiese quando vide che non accennava a distogliere lo sguardo da lui.

“Mi aiuterai?”.

“Io?!” Paolo non se l’aspettava proprio, fino a quel momento si era considerato uno spettatore in quella vicenda.

“Ho bisogno del tuo potere quanto di quello degli altri”.

“Come fai a saperlo? Non sappiamo nemmeno quale sia il mio potere!”.

“Lo so perché conosco la portata dei nostri cinque messi insieme e so che non è sufficiente. Non ho abbastanza energia per fare più di un tentativo quindi ho bisogno che tu mi dica di sì”.

Paolo era sconcertato, non aveva fatto nulla fino a quel momento, aveva solo fallito. Come poteva pensare Sofia che tutto a un tratto, solo perché lei ne aveva bisogno, il suo potere si sarebbe manifestato. E se anche fosse successo sarebbe stato tanto debole da non cambiare di certo le sorti dell’incantesimo. “Io... non… non so se posso. E se non combino nulla e tu sprechi troppa energia? E se faccio più danni di quello che pensi?”.

“Lo farà comunque” Giorgio li fissava, lui e Sofia, con un velo di dolore e forse di paura infondo agli occhi. Le parole di Daniel gli tornarono alla mente, stavano tutti girando intorno a lei, solo a distanze diverse, ma nessuno di loro era al sicuro, nessuno era immune al dolore “fai questo tentativo”.

Era con le spalle al muro, certo, avrebbe potuto dire di no e andarsene, ma se le fosse successo qualcosa non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato, nessuno di loro lo avrebbe mai perdonato. Aveva pensato che prendere e andarsene sarebbe stato facile, ma si rese conto di essersi illuso. Quella situazione poteva solo peggiorare, poteva solo  legarsi di più a lei, e quelle corde lo avrebbero tagliato, in profondità, fino all’osso.

“Va bene. Cosa devo fare?”.


	26. Guardami

Sofia non sembrava sicura di quale fosse il modo giusto per fare qualunque cosa pensasse di fare. Aveva spostato i ragazzi circa dieci volte come aspettando una rivelazione dall’alto. Sui loro volti Paolo poteva vedere le varie emozioni che si davano il cambio, irritazione, preoccupazione, rassegnazione, paura, esasperazione. Tutto procedeva troppo lentamente, come se il tempo volesse prenderli in giro e farli perdere in preparativi mentre Sofia si spegneva troppo velocemente. Avevano ormai provato tutte le combinazioni, era come se la ragazza cercasse un qualche tipo di simmetria. Aveva chiesto loro di spostare leggermente il letto in modo da poter stare in piedi esattamente davanti all’arazzo, poi aveva cominciato a disporli ai suoi fianchi, prima Harry e Daniel da una parte, poi aveva spostato Giorgio davanti e dietro a sé, Andrea prima a destra e poi a sinistra, ma era come se non sapesse mai come piazzare Paolo.

“Ok, fermiamoci un attimo” disse sedendosi sul letto e guardandoli “deve esserci uno schema”.

“Stai cercando uno schema nella magia necessaria per attivare un arazzo che non sappiamo cosa farà?” il sarcasmo di Giorgio era quantomeno palpabile, se non tagliente.

“Daniel, ti ricordi le teorie che abbiamo trovato legate ai vari elementi?” Sofia ignorò deliberatamente Giorgio rivolgendosi al  ragazzo inglese che sembrava il più rassegnato a farle fare quello che voleva.

“Certo, ne hai in mente una in particolare?”.

“Ora come ora non riesco a ragionare con lucidità, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto”.

“Abbiamo le teorie greche sull’ _ archè _ _ : _ secondo alcune il principio di tutto era l’acqua, secondo altre acqua e fuoco, oppure l’insieme dei quattro elementi acqua, fuoco, terra e aria”.

“Ma noi siamo sei…” lo interruppe Harry dando voce ai pensieri di tutti.

“Beh… secondo il taoismo gli elementi primigeni sono cinque, ma non abbiamo trovato nulla su un sesto elemento, e comunque il quinto elemento era il metallo e il tuo potere non ha nulla a che fare coi metalli e nemmeno quello di Paolo direi”.

“Avete considerato il vudù?” Paolo parlò quasi senza pensarci.

“Dovremmo?” Sofia si girò a guardarlo molto interessata, quasi speranzosa.

“Beh, in alcune sue forme unisce gli elementi ancestrali ad altri. Oppure nella Wicca viene unito un quinto elemento che viene chiamato Spirito di Strega che è collegato alla mente. E il numero cinque è piuttosto comune”.

“Ma noi siamo sempre sei” ribadì Harry.

“Vero, ma i cinque elementi ne formano un sesto indivisibile, la Magia stessa”.

“Quindi tu saresti il quinto elemento e Lilith la Magia?” Daniel sembrava piuttosto perplesso.

“Mi sembra delirante, ma se anche fosse, questo come dovrebbe dirci come sistemarci intorno a questo coso?” chiese Andrea indicando l’arazzo che incombeva sopra le loro teste.

“Ogni elemento corrisponde a una parte del corpo umano, come i  _ chakra _ ” disse Paolo come se fosse ovvio.

“Non stiamo mischiando un po’ troppa roba?” chiese Giorgio che li guardava come se fossero del tutto fuori di testa.

“Tu da quando sei un esperto di queste cose?” Sofia guardava Paolo con interesse aspettando una risposta. Il ragazzo ricordò che a parlargli di quelle cose era stata Lucy e arrossì. “Ho fatto delle ricerche.” decise di rimanere evasivo.

“Quindi dovremmo disporci come i  _ chakra _ ?” Harry cercava un segno di assenso da Paolo o da Sofia.

“Beh, potremmo, ma forse dovremmo provare qualcosa di diverso” Paolo non sapeva come gli fosse venuta quell’idea, ma un ‘immagine che gli aveva mostrato Lucy sulle credenze Wicca e vudù gli tornò alla mente “Ho visto una rappresentazione dei vari poteri associata al corpo umano da qualche parte. In pratica il fuoco corrispondeva al cuore, l’aria ai polmoni, l’acqua al fegato e la terra allo stomaco”.

“Solo io non ci arrivo?” Andrea sembrava vagamente perplesso, ma gli altri non erano da meno.

“Ok” Paolo prese Harry e lo piazzò in modo che fosse davanti a tutti gli altri per poterlo usare come manichino “più o meno il cuore sta qui, in alto a sinistra, e saresti tu Giorgio, opposto a te c’è Andrea, in basso a destra dove sta il fegato. Simmetricamente, in alto a destra si piazza l’aria, cioè Daniel, e in basso a sinistra c’è lo stomaco, che rappresenta la terra, quindi Harry. La testa è ovviamente la mente, e boh… potrei essere io? E al centro sta la magia stessa, l’elemento indivisibile, il corpo, quindi Sofia”.

“Diciamo che ho capito di cosa stai parlando...” Giorgio sembrava sul punto di dargli una botta in testa per portarlo in un centro per malattie mentali “…come si tradurrebbe questa teoria?”.

Paolo guardò Sofia in cerca di un cenno per provare a spostare lui stesso i ragazzi. Lei lo guardò e gli sorrise incoraggiante, nonostante la stanchezza. 

“Giorgio piazzati in modo da avere davanti agli occhi l’Oceano Indiano, Daniel alla sua sinistra”.

“Dove dobbiamo guardare?” chiese Daniel.

“Non lo so, dobbiamo andare a tentativi, per adesso guardate l’arazzo. Ora Harry dietro a Giorgio un po’ più esterno, Andrea fai lo stesso rispetto a Daniel, tu Sofia dovresti stare nel mezzo e io proprio davanti al Sud Africa” Paolo si mise al suo posto e sperò con tutto sé stesso che accadesse qualcosa, ma non si sprigionò nemmeno una scintilla d’energia. “Ok, non funziona, forse dobbiamo guardarci…”.

“Io mi sento un idiota” nonostante fosse Giorgio ad averlo detto, la cosa valeva per tutti.

“Ragazzi giratevi verso il centro...” Sofia lo disse con voce debole, ma tutti ubbidirono. Quando Paolo si girò si ritrovò a guardarla dritta negli occhi e sentì finalmente qualcosa: quella leggera vibrazione, che aveva sentito quando era riuscito a usare il suo potere, si stava risvegliando, ma era ancora troppo debole.

“Ci siamo quasi” disse il ragazzo, poi un lampo di consapevolezza si accese in lui “ L a simmetria! Acqua e Fuoco, Terra e Aria, Mente e Corpo! Giorgio devi guardare Andrea, i vostri poteri devono completarsi e così quelli di Daniel e Harry” .

“Ma c’è Lilith di mezzo” lo interruppe Harry “tra me e Daniel c’è lei”.

“Esattamente” disse Sofia con un sorriso  “ funzionerà”.

Fu un attimo, Paolo guardava i ragazzi che con un grande scetticismo cominciavano a guardarsi attraverso Sofia, ma non successe nulla, fino a quando lui realizzò che non la stava guardando, che era davanti a lui eppure non la stava guardando. Poi lo fece e come vide i suoi occhi, vide dentro la sua mente: i suoi pensieri si riversarono in lui come in un flusso di immagini in una tempesta elettrica. Per un istante solo la sentì e la vide davvero, poi fu tutto nero.


End file.
